Quand même les Dieux ont perdu de leur magie
by Namm
Summary: Se retrouver le cul entre deux chaises" c'était ce que Bobby lui avait dit. La Terre avait été créé pour les humains, alors qu'ils reviennent de l'Enfer ou du Paradis, la poussière qui la constituait, finissait toujours par leur bruler les yeux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila, ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site, mais c'est la première sous ce speudo ! (et oui j'aime masquer les pistes et d'avantage quand les personnes mettent des commentaires pour ce qu'on écrit pas et pour remercier d'autres commentaires posté ... enfin bref longue histoire et c'est pas ça le plus important !!)

Disclaimer : Est-il vraiment utile de dire que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas et que je ne suis pas payé pour écrire ce qui, pour certains, ressemblerait à un torchon ?

Non, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas utile !

*****************************

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère, en tout cas je croise les doigts !! Et surtout, si vous prenez le temps de m'écrire des petits commentaires, dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, mauvais ou bon c'est très important !!

*****************************

**Quand même les Dieux ont perdu de leur magie.**

Imaginez…

Des étoiles flottent au dessus de vos têtes. Pourtant si loin, elles vous apparaissent au bord des yeux, et, pourvu que le ciel soit dégagé vous pouvez presque les sentir briller sur votre peau. La nuit est fraîche et l'endroit désert.

Imaginez….

La solitude comme alliée, le silence comme une drogue douce, un instant de repos dans une vie qui, finalement, n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être.

Pouvez-vous imaginez …

Plus rien n'a d'importance. Vous êtes debout, peut-être même assit, votre corps n'est plus votre préoccupation première, vous-même n'êtes plus un sujet de discussion qui vous attraie…

C'est impossible, impossible à moins de n'être pas totalement humain. Mettons de côté toutes ces grandes théories et ces grands penseurs qui définissent chez l'' Homme soit le bon, soit le mauvais. Je ne vous parle pas de ceux qui bannissent en l'être humain tout instinct prédateur ou autodestructeur. Je vous parle simplement de l'Homme, l'Homme en tant qu'être purement égoïste. Aucun d'entre nous, ne peut, à ce jour, prétendre pouvoir faire totalement abstraction de ce qu'il est. L'Homme crée le monde à son image et il faut bien comprendre que la réciproque n'est absolument pas possible.

Désormais, oui, je le sais, vous ne vous sentez sans doute pas aussi petit que cela sous l'immense ciel étoilé que vous venez de vous créer. Car oui, aussi petit soi l'être humain dans l'infinité de l'univers, il prend pour lui, et uniquement pour lui, le fait qu'il se considère un tout dans le monde.

C'est ainsi.

Castiel baissa les yeux.

Il avait un peu mal au crâne, son cou brûlait étrangement tant il avait levé la tête pour découvrir, derrière ce tapis d'étoile, la réponse à toutes ses questions. A vrai dire il ne s'en posait qu'une seule réellement, _qu'était devenu son paradis ? _Il l'avait cherché, ici, dans ce lieu précis, durant une grande partie de la nuit, le nez sur les astres, le cœur se serrant d'avantage au fil des secondes qui lui paraissaient une infinie torture.

- Tu devrais rentrer petit.

- Sans doute…

La voix de Castiel avait tremblé, comme si, une émotion l'avait parasité. La déception de ne pas avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait…

Bobby le regardait, lui, l'ange déchu, revêtu d'un jean trop grand et d'une chemise noire à manches courtes. C'était là tout ce que le « vieil » homme avait pu lui dégoter il y avait de cela deux jours. Il se souvenait encore de Castiel, mort de trouille, réfugié devant sa porte d'entrée, osant à peine lui demander de l'aide.

- Je t'ai préparé un truc a mangé, reprit Bobby.

- …

- C'est pas de la grande bouffe mais ça doit être digérable.

Castiel se retourna, les bras étendus le long de son corps ; ne bougea plus.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, dit-il, car ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation glissée comme un simple bonjour au coin d'une rue.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, c'est différent.

- Je n'ai pas confiance non plus, répondit l'ange machinalement.

Bobby le dévisagea, depuis qu'il avait chuté du septième ciel Castiel n'avait pas changé, du moins sa façon de parler était identique et son regard toujours aussi inexpressif, bien que, de temps à autre, Bobby remarquait que le masque du jeune homme tendait à se fissurer.

La porte est toujours ouverte, si tu n'as pas confiance tu peux toujours partir, rien ne te retiens ici.

- Vous n'avez pas tord, mais, pour aller où ? demanda Castiel se retournant et levant de nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Je ne sais plus où aller, je ne suis pas bien ici et je n'ai plus le droit d'aller là bas…

- J'ai bien comprit mais tu as le cul entre deux chaises et …

Castiel s'était retourné et avait penché la tête légèrement, signe pour Bobby qu'il n'avait pas compris.

- Désormais ton monde c'est ici, heureux ou pas d'y être il va falloir t'y faire, expliqua le chasseur en s'éloignant du jeune homme, et rentre tu vas attraper la crève !

- J'arrive.

Quand ses pieds se posèrent dans la cuisine, dix minutes s'étaient écroulées, l'horloge du salon indiquait 3h34. Castiel avança jusque la table et s'assit délicatement sur la première chaise qu'il trouva. Une assiette était déposée devant lui, encadrait d'un couvert de chaque côté. Le jeune homme jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis, son attention de porta sur Bobby, afféré au fourneau :

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Gamin, t'as vu l'heure ? Je sais bien que ton horloge interne est un peu brouillée mais tu comprendras bien vite que pour nous, pauvres mortels, quand les étoiles s'allument c'est qu'il est temps d'appuyer sur « off ».

- Pourquoi ? fut-il surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Beh parce que ! Notre corps a besoin de repos… tu m'en poses de ces questions.

Castiel rougit, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. L'ange qu'il avait été durant une éternité, son éternité, savait une quantité impressionnante de choses, connaissait sans hésiter chaque passage de la bible, du coran, de la Torah… Sans doute en connaissait-il aussi un large rayon sur les anges et les démons. Mais Castiel, simple homme qu'il était devenu ignorait tout. Le proverbe « passer de l'ombre à la lumière » prenait un tout autre sens à ses yeux. En l'occurrence il lui semblait passer de la lumière vers l'ombre, _effrayant_.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas très faim. Je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir. Je ne sais pas, je…

- C'est rien petit, s'empressa de répondre Bobby.

Le chasseur arrêta le gaz qui chauffait encore sous la casserole et posa la spatule en bois dans le fond de l'évier. Après quelques secondes il se retint au bord de celui-ci, toujours le dos tourné à son « invité », _t'as pas choisi la bonne personne petit. _

Deux jours, deux jours que Castiel était arrivé chez lui, sans lui demander son avis. Deux jours à veiller et à apprendre à une personne au corps d'adulte, ce que l'on apprend à un enfant. Si seulement… C'était compliqué, car Castiel ne savait pas, non, il ne savait pas se laver, utiliser une fourchette, manger, boire, utiliser tout autre ustensile.

Or Castiel n'était pas un attardé, il savait lire, écrire (et cela beaucoup mieux qu'un nombre impressionnant d'humains), compter… L'ange déchu n'était pas un enfant mais parfois agissait comme tel. Il ressentait, son corps lui imposait des limites, il ne le comprenait pas ; ne savait pas quand il avait trop chaud ou froid, quand il était fatigué ou non, quand il avait faim. La comparaison avec un tétraplégique qui subitement retrouvé toutes ses fonctions motrices était la plus vraisemblable possible. Ce n'était pas naturel de sentir ses bras contre son corps, frapper contre son ventre, sentir le contact de ses mains sur les différentes matières de son monde. Bien sur, Castiel était depuis quelques temps dans ce corps mais pouvait-il deviné que ce serait là sa dernière demeure ?

Il ressentait, des émotions, des sentiments. Mais allez expliquer à un aveugle de naissance que la couleur bleue c'est celle qui est bleu, pas jaune !

Bobby cachait parfois sa frustration, c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment d'ailleurs, il cachait sa frustration.

Son regard se posa sur le débris de téléphone qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de jeter à la poubelle. L'ange déchu n'avait d'ailleurs pas été à ce sujet très tendre, faisant voler le téléphone portable du chasseur dans un instant de colère et de stress incommensurable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci se fracassant contre le mur.

Bobby souffla et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui regardait son assiette vide, les mains serrées entre elles sous la table :

- Tu n'oublies pas d'enlever ton pantalon et ta chemise, tu n'as qu'à les mettre dans le panier avant d'aller te coucher…

- Je sais, j'ai beaucoup étudié les humains pendant qu'ils dormaient, répondit Castiel.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu nous regardais uniquement dormir, répliqua ironiquement Bobby.

Castiel pencha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire dès le commencement.

- Tu ne l'ais a jamais regarder, je sais pas moi, manger, picoler, passer le balais ? le taquina gentiment Bobby.

- Plusieurs fois mais je n'y trouvais pas d'intérêt, avant… expliqua t-il sérieusement.

- Allez, va te coucher, je vais en faire autant.

Le jeune brun se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, son cœur, il le sentait battre, il battait tellement fort contre sa poitrine… Au rythme de ses pensées, il détestait cela. Il avait perdu tant en égarant sa grâce : ses frères, ses sœurs, ses protégés, tous. Dean… Castiel ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son cœur, souffla doucement pour ne pas qu'il s'emballe. Il ne percevait plus Jimmy non plus, lui aussi l'avait abandonné et sans doute était-il mort avec ses ailes, sans doute était-il devenu l'ange que Castiel n'avait su être…

**Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

- Bobby ! hurla Castiel en pénétrant dans la cuisine du chasseur.

Celui-ci fit un bond de 20 centimètres, laissant au passage une partie de son café éclabousser table, pull et tartines. Castiel ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit :

- Il y a la voiture de Dean ! Juste là ! cria t-il de plus belle.

- Calme-toi gamin ! C'est pas en aboyant que tu arrangeras tes affaires…

Bobby se leva sans dissimuler sa crainte. Ses pas le menèrent directement vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Si Dean venait, il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée, _comme toujours d'ailleurs, _sauf que cette fois ci, ce n'était pas de bon augure. Le chasseur sentait l'anxiété de l'ange qui se rongeait certainement les ongles comme un toxico en manque. Après avoir poussé délicatement les affreux rideaux qui cachaient les affreuses fenêtres, Bobby plissa les yeux et se tournant à moitié vers Castiel :

- Il n'y a rien…

- Je l'ai vu, dans la voiture, protesta Cas'.

- Il n'y pas la moindre Impala dans le coin, juste des tas de ferrailles ici.

Bobby abandonna et fit face au jeune homme, encore tout ébouriffé de sa courte nuit. Bobby lui avait préparé un vieux jogging et un t-shirt usé pour la journée. Bientôt il manquerait certainement de vêtement et quoi que décide l'ange, ils devraient sortir de cette maison pour apprendre à vivre sa nouvelle vie.

- Dean n'est pas la de toute évidence.

- Il l'était, je le sais, je l'ai vu, bafouilla Castiel.

- Quand ? Ta fenêtre de chambre donne directement de l'autre côté.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- C'était un rêve, déclara Bobby doucement.

- C'était réel, ne lâcha pas Cas' tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- L'absence de voiture prouve le contraire, tu as rêvé et, oui, bordel parfois ça peut semblait réel, s'énerva Bobby.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non mon gars tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois. Tes excès de colère ça marche bien une fois mais pas deux ! Si Dean doit passer cette porte, et il le fera, alors tu devras faire avec ! C'est bien compris ? rétorqua le chasseur avec un air autoritaire, T'as plus tes ailes et désormais comprend bien que plus rien ne me retient de te botter les fesses !

- Je suppose.

Castiel le fixait, ses yeux d'un bleu perçant ne voulaient lâcher leur prise. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de défiance. Il avait comprit, c'était tout. Son visage perdit dès lors tout signe d'inquiétude, tout signe d'expression humaine. Bobby sentit son échine frissonner, mirant le spectacle d'inhumanité que seul Castiel pouvait lui offrir dans ce qui était autrefois son réceptacle, et que, même les démons n'arrivaient pas à rendre aussi solennel.

- D'ailleurs c'est moi qui mène la barque à partir d'aujourd'hui. Prépare-toi, il faut qu'on te trouve de quoi t'habiller.

Castiel se regarda de haut en bas puis questionna Bobby du regard.

- Au cas où tu n'as pas capté, on n'a pas vraiment le même gabarie ! Et je suis pas une banque de fringue… expliqua t-il.

Castiel se contenta de baisser les yeux et de se placer devant la fenêtre de cuisine, comme il le faisait souvent depuis son arrivée. Son regard se perdit sur l'immense foutoir qui occupé de terrain de Bobby. Des bagnoles, des morceaux de fer en fin de vie, c'était là tout ce qu'il voyait au travers de ses yeux de nouvel homme, _pitoyable_… Bobby était donc le Dieu des causes désespéré, sans doute avait-il frappé à la bonne porte. A vrai dire il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ces derniers temps, il ne savait plus qui ou quoi croire. Et il y avait ces rêves… Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, sentant les rayons du soleil chauffé sa peau. Les rêves faisaient donc cet effet là… L'impression que le cœur éclate, la peur, le mal. Autant dire que Castiel n'aimait pas ça non plus. En fait, peu de chose le rendait heureux d'être ce qu'il était devenu. Le tunnel serait d'ailleurs encore long avant d'y voir ne serait ce qu'un faisceau de lumière. Une seule chose était sûre :

- Il m'est impossible de rencontrer Dean.

- Pourquoi ? lâcha Bobby, plus par réelle fatigue que pour avoir une réponse convaincante.

- Parce que c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr, je ne veux pas le voir, souffla le jeune brun.

- Je ne lui dirais pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Mais s'il vient…

- Alors je partirais.

Bobby sentit l'ambiance s'envenimer, Dean et lui avait toujours eu tendance à oublier cette facette du caractère de l'ange. Ces instants de pure noirceur qui les faisaient arrêter de respirer. C'était comme quand Castiel avait menacé Dean de le renvoyer en Enfer ou d'y envoyer Sam… Non, malgré ses airs d'angelot fragile, Castiel ne l'était pas et était, malgré tout, résolu dans les choix qu'il faisait.

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, remarqua bien heureusement Bobby, aux dernières nouvelles il est en Californie, demande-moi pas dans quel trou pommé mais s'il doit venir ça ne sera pas avant quelques jours.

Castiel ne réagit pas, du moins aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Bobby continua :

- Une histoire de combustion spontanée, je ne sais pas trop.

- Un démon ? l'interrogea Castiel en se retournant.

- Comme toujours dans ces circonstances. Sam ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- La place est libre maintenant que Lucifer n'est plus… marmonna le jeune homme en allant prendre place à la table.

- La guerre ne sera jamais finie.

- Pour certain elle l'est…

Castiel fixa le vide pour reprendre contenance, lui, il ne pouvait plus se battre, il était résolument hors jeu.

- Tu pourras toujours venir en aide, répondit vaguement Bobby.

- Je présume.

Vite, il était tant de trouver un autre sujet de conversation, la journée n'avait pas bien débuté, il fallait se sortir de ce cercle vicieux :

- On va partir assez tôt, on te trouvera quelque chose à te mettre et on ira chez un pote qui veut me refourguer une épave.

- Encore ? s'étonna Castiel.

- Comment ça encore ?

- Ces voitures tout autour de la maison, elles ne sont plus très neuves…

- Abîmé ne veut pas dire… commença Bobby en prenant un faux air outré, c'est une fourrière ! se justifia t-il enfin.

- Avec tout ça je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas une voiture qui ressemble un peu moins à une épave, lâcha Castiel sans comprendre l'importance de ses mots.

- Critique ma voiture maintenant ! Elle est magnifique !

Le jeune homme crut entendre Dean et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire :

- La beauté est subjective…

- On verra bien quelle voiture tu auras, sourit à son tour Bobby.

- Je ne conduirais jamais ces machins là, rétorqua t-il aussitôt.

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres du chasseur pendant qu'il s'imaginer apprendre à Castiel l'usage d'un levier de vitesse. Tout en y réfléchissant, il trouva l'idée de plus en plus intéressante. Castiel aurait besoin de conduire un jour ou l'autre, il lui apprendrait...

*************************

Une première partie, en espèrant qu'elle vous a plus. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voila une petite suite!!

**Merci **à Julie et à MoOonshine pour vos commentaires ! C'est un peu comme un petit rayon soleil dans la noirceur des nuages qui sont assez fréquents par chez moi ! lol **Mici vraiment !!** Ca me fait très plaisir !!

Alors maintenant je vais répondre à tes questions Julie : oui, cette fic se situe après la saison 4 (Il faut dire que je suis très énervée après les scénaristes qui nous ont laissé comme ça !! Rho rien que d'y penser je hurle !!) !! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas penser à dire qu'elle pouvait être un énorme spoiler ! J'en suis désolée...

Et quant à ta critique, je pense qu'elle ne peut être que constructive ! Même si à mon sens il y à pire comme "critique" ! lol En revanche je ne peux pas t'éclairer puisque la réponse va apparaître dans la suite de la fic ! J'espère que tu comprends ! Ne t'inquiéte pas je n'écarterais pas Lulu ! lol

Sur ce, merci encore pour vos commentaires et j'espère vraiment que la suite vous plaira !

**Supernaturalsupernautralsupernaturalsupernauturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

- J'en reviens pas, t'as cramé mon t-shirt ! s'offusqua Dean en démarrant la voiture.

- Encore un peu c'est moi tout entier qui cramais !

- Avec mes fringues sur le dos !

Sam fronça les sourcils tout en hochant la tête, un petit sourire faussement outré. Il le savait, Dean avait eu peur pour lui, Dean s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. Le jeune homme fit un détail du malheureux bout de tissu qui tentait tant bien que mal de tenir encore en état :

- Franchement on en sort tous les deux gagnants ! renchérit Sam.

- Ah bon ?? faillit s'étouffer l'aîné.

- Mon t-shirt est nickel et ton horrible torchon n'embarrassera plus la valise !

- Très drôle Sammy ! Mais crois moi sur parole quand je te dis que tu me le payeras !

Il était vrai que l'important était d'avoir détruit, mieux encore, exterminer l'horrible créature. La tâche n'avait pas été facile mais le résultat y était : une acre poussière s'étalait désormais sur une bonne partie de la route et il faudrait quelques jours pour que plus rien ne paraisse, où alors, une sacrée averse pour tout nettoyer.

Sam regardait son grand frère, le dévisageait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ces derniers jours tout semblait s'être arrangé, leur relation s'apparentait à celle qu'ils avaient connu il y avait près de 4 ans. Après la mort de Jessica… Paradoxalement cette période avait été celle où Sam s'était senti le mieux avec son frère. Ensuite tant de choses avaient changé… Aujourd'hui, après Lucifer, la vie reprenait son cours.

Mais, Sam n'était pas dupe ; Dean avait toujours la marque de Castiel sur l'épaule et les souvenirs de l'Enfer dans ses yeux. Et le cadet le savait, ce n'était pas le genre de blessures qui se guérissaient totalement, s'oubliait avec un simple bonheur terrestre. Car, sur l'échelle de la cruauté, si l'homme pouvait parfois et à mainte reprise dépasser de loin les démons, rien ne paraissait pouvoir effacer ce mal, aucun bonheur, aucune joie, du moins Sam n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- On devrait penser à prendre des vacances, après tout on l'a bien mérité ! lâcha Dean, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu l'as bien mérité ! Dans mon souvenir je suis plutôt à damner… siffla le plus jeune en baissant malgré lui les yeux.

- Dans cette histoire on a tous les deux merdé !

- J'ai quand même ramené à la vie le plus ancien des démons, répondit Sam immédiatement.

Dean avala sa salive, essaya tant bien que mal d'imaginer une conversation qui débuterait par un sympathique : « tu sais c'est moi qui suis à l'origine du premier seau brisé, on peut dire qu'à nous deux la boucle est bouclée ! » mais les mots ne sortaient pas, malgré lui. Il savait que c'était injuste pour son petit frère de porter, à lui seul, les tords de cette catastrophe. Il savait que la vérité apaiserait Sam, et alors…

- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas écouter ton grand frère, voix de la sagesse.

- T'étouffer avec ton orgueil ne te ferais pas de mal !

- Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai, nous avons besoin d'un peu de repos ! reprit Dean en prenant la direction de Los Angeles.

- Dean, tu sais très bien que c'est pas pour nous ce genre de chose ! sourit Sam.

- Nan Sam…

Dean avait presque supplié, il ne voulait pas penser à sa destinée, après tout Lucifer était mort, bel et bien hors circuit pour une période s'avoisinant à une éternité. Sa tache avait été accomplie avec plus ou moins de loyauté envers le ciel. Aujourd'hui, il reprenait le contrôle de sa vie, vraiment, pourquoi ne pas y croire ?

- Quoi Dean ? Lucifer n'est pas mort sans faire de dégât, cette chose que nous venons d'abattre, c'est … une preuve…

- Ok, c'est pas la première fois qu'il y a une file d'attente pour nous descendre, rétorqua le plus vieux, un petit sourire de coin.

- A croire que ça t'amuse, répondit Sam, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

- On a tué le big boss ! Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?

- Tué ? répéta le cadet en se tournant totalement vers son frère. On ne l'a pas vraiment tué, quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous a aidé à le tuer et tu le sais ! C'était bizarre ! Je… Il n'y avait pas que nous Dean !

Pour unique réponse l'aîné des Winchesters grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles ; alluma le lecteur cassette et fixa la route. Sam roula des yeux, comme un poisson fait le tour de son aquarium et reprit place correctement dans le fond de son siège. _Tête de mule ! _Râla t-il de l'intérieur avant de reporter son attention sur les rues animées d'une petite ville qu'ils traversaient. La carte indiquait _Dreaven_, et, à la vue du caractère utilisait ce village ne devait pas comporter plus de 5000 habitants. Les maisons étaient assez bien charpentées, oui, il fallait le dire, c'était une ville qui semblait illustrer la folie de plusieurs architectes qui n'avaient pas eu peur de l'extravagant. En fait elle était à elle seule la porte d'entrée de la célèbre ville des anges.

- C'est plutôt ironique ton envie soudain d'aller à L.A… songea alors tout haut le plus jeune.

- Ah bon ? J'adore cette ville, les cinés, les filles, les restaurants, et… je t'ai parlé des filles ?

C'était typique de Dean, l'instant d'avant grognant et la seconde suivante plus rien ne paraissait. Pourtant Sam ne lâcha pas le morceau, Lucifer était mort quelques jours plus tôt, un ange démoniaque pour autant d'anges perdus, le lien avec Castiel n'était pas compliqué :

- Je te parle de la ville des anges, tu chercherais pas Cas' par hasard ?

- Quoi ? fut surpris Dean.

- Castiel, depuis ce soir la…

- La ferme Sam, le coupa l'aîné.

- On n'a pas encore parlé de lui…

- Ecoute moi bien Sammy, débuta Dean en prenant le temps de poser chaque mot, je sais qu'à tes yeux je n'ai pas une grande capacité intellectuelle mais si je devais chercher Cas', prend-moi pour un con ou non, je le chercherais pas dans cette putain de ville !

- T'énerve pas, tenta de le calmer Sam qui sentait que la conversation prenait un chemin plutôt arpenté.

- Non, tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas !

- On n'en parle plus alors…

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ferma le lecteur cassette, ce qui fit frémir Sam. Le jeune homme posa alors les yeux sur ses doigts qui menaient un combats acharné entre eux tandis que lui, en menait un avec son frère. Dean ne lui avait pas encore expliqué ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive près de lui. Il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps. Dean était le seul détenteur du secret de l'ange. Qu'était devenu Castiel ? Sam l'ignorait mais pourtant il savait que Dean ne lui disait pas tout.

- On se dit tout Dean maintenant, affirma Sam, comme quand il était enfant.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus, officiant pour unique commentaire. L'image même du regard de l'ange avant de l'envoyer chercher Sam était atrocement douloureuse à supporter et pourtant, Lucifer savait le nombre d'atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre en Enfer, et Dieu savait quant à lui un nombre incommensurable de chose qu'il avait pu faire sur Terre… Mais Castiel l'avait regardé si… paniqué. L'ange avait eu peur. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps mais Dean avait pu le lire dans l'expression enivrante du jeune homme. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, son estomac se noua étrangement alors que ses pensées s'embrouillaient pour finalement délivrer un épouvantable :

- Il est mort de toute façon.

Ses yeux luirent, l'emprunte de main que Castiel avait laissé sur son corps lui brûla affreusement l'âme.

**Supernaturalsupernautralsupernaturalsupernauturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

La voiture vrombissait au rythme du moteur. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle régnait un silence plutôt apaisant, franchement reposant. Bobby jetait de temps à autre quelques regards furtifs au jeune homme qui se trouvait, droits comme un i, à ses côtés. Que faire d'autre ? Bobby l'admettait fort bien « il ne contrôlait pas toute la situation », une partie encore immense manquait à son puzzle, et toujours la même question lui revenait en tête : Que faire ? Il avait pensé à courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque la plus proche pour y débusquer un exemplaire de « Elever un ange déchu en trois parties », mais il abandonna très vite. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Le chasseur soupira intérieurement, la journée allait être longue et Castiel semblait si apeuré depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte qu'il se demandait s'il parviendrait à le faire entrer dans les boutiques du centre commercial.

Le temps s'écoulait, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le constater, de compter. C'était la sa nouvelle condition d'être humain, de mortel. Un, deux, trois… voila trois secondes supplémentaires qui passaient et le rapprochaient d'une fin certaine, trois secondes qu'il avait perdu à ne pas savoir qui il était, qu'est ce qui allait se passer dans sa misérable vie ?

Le temps. Quand on est éternel, c'est bien là une notion essentielle dont on ne se souci guère.

- J'ai mal dans la poitrine, exprima Castiel en regardant droit devant lui.

- T'es pas malade en voiture ? s'inquiéta brusquement Bobby.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en tournant légèrement la tête, sembla réfléchir :

- C'est a vous de me le dire…

- Envie de vomir ? (Castiel lui indiqua que non), quand tu respires ça te fais mal ?

- Ca pince.

Bobby arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, coupa le moteur et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Le jeune brun le regardait sans trop comprendre, attendait une suite à tous ces événements :

- Le monde extérieur n'est pas si dangereux, parfois il peut même être d'une simplicité déconcertante, finit par prononcer Bobby en se tournant vers l'ange.

- Je sais…

- La plupart d'entre eux ne connaissent pas l'existence du mal …

Le chasseur désigna d'un signe de tête un groupe de personne qui traversait justement la rue. Il n'avait pas prit pour habitude de tourner autour du pot, comme on dit. Désormais de nouveaux problèmes pointaient leurs nez à l'horizon, Bobby se traita d'ailleurs d'idiot en y pensant :

- Tu n'existes même pas au yeux du monde… siffla t-il pour lui-même.

- Vous me flattez ! sourit légèrement Castiel.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

Bobby tourna alors la tête vers l'ange déchu et remarqua que celui-ci souriait simplement. Il apprenait vite.

- Il faudra y penser, te trouver une identité, t'inventer un passé, au cas où.

- La curiosité est l'attrait de l'humain.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! lui lança le chasseur en lui faisait un clin d'œil avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture.

- On est arrivé ? s'étonna Cas'.

- On va marcher un peu, histoire de te fatiguer.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne pense pas être malade en voiture… Nous pouvons continuer …

Bobby ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement avant de mimer au jeune homme de le suivre.

- Ca y est, tu es presque humain, aussi fainéant que pas mal d'entre nous !

- Ce n'était pas pour…

- Castiel, taies toi et suis moi ! le coupa Bobby en débutant sa marche.

**Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

**la suite sera peut-être un peu longue à arriver ! Mais elle arrivera ! Si cela vous intéresse toujours ! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! je viens de finir les exams et je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture ! Merci pour les commentaires !! J'espère pouvoir poster plus rapidement !

Sinon... Dean et Castiel ?? Castiel et Dean ?? Peut-être ... hihi enfin sûrement ! comment dire ?? Ah oui... : I don't known !

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

La boutique où devaient aller les deux hommes ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Bobby appréhendait de se retrouver nez à nez avec une personne, un groupe d'individus. La rue n'était pas encore pleine de monde mais il sentait déjà Castiel faiblir, trembler.

Le soleil pointait timidement le bout de ses rayons, caché comme un ange derrière d'énormes cumulus qui s'assombrissaient de minutes en minutes. Bobby y vit un curieux présage, le ciel devenait noir, il lui semblait qu'une éternité l'avait séparé d'un bain de soleil, sans conséquence. Son regard se posa alors sur l'ange déchu, déçu. Le jeune homme était plus pale que de mesure, ses bras camouflés dans l'immense veste de survêtement que Bobby lui avait prêté. Ses cheveux en bataille n'étaient pourtant pas d'une laideur égocentrique. Tout semblait aller au jeune brun, au contraire, ses yeux bleu océan ressortaient d'avantage, émanant une peur féroce sur ce nouveau monde.

- Détend-toi.

- Je suis détendu, siffla Castiel en pinçant ses lèvres.

Bobby sourit malgré lui, sans doute Castiel ne savait pas le véritable sens et la véritable sensation de « détendu ».

- Je connais le dirigeant de la boutique, lui et sa fille sont pas mal. A vrai dire ils tentent tant bien que mal de continuer à vivre depuis la mort de Lucie, sa femme.

- De quoi est-elle morte ? s'intéressa l'autre.

- Un cambriolage, ça a rudement mal tourné, Lucie est morte après s'être étouffé dans son propre sang, sa gamine s'en est tiré après quasiment une semaine de coma. Ca doit bien faire deux ans.

Castiel frémit malgré lui, maintenant il comprenait la mort en tant qu'être prédestiné à finir six pieds sous terre. Il n'était pas humain depuis longtemps, mais, oui, il avait déjà souffert. Les anges n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Le mal, Castiel savait désormais qu'il n'était pas uniquement démoniaque.

- Enfin, je ne disais pas ça pour te faire peur, juste pour te dire que tu es entre de bonnes mains, conclu Bobby.

- Je comprends. Je pense… En fait je n'ai jamais véritablement comprit pourquoi les humains ont tendance à s'entre tuer. Ce n'était pas la volonté de notre père.

- Pourtant il ne me semble lui-même pas tendre avec sa légion de supers soldats, répliqua sans trop réfléchir le chasseur.

Castiel pencha la tête, l'air soucieux. Alors il ne bougea plus. Un piquet, il était devenu un véritable poteau planté au milieu du trottoir.

- J'ai failli, j'ai désobéi, j'ai triché avec notre seigneur. Je n'ai eu que le châtiment que je méritais.

- A ce sujet y'a pas mal de trucs qui me paraissent assez flous.

- A moi aussi… avoua le jeune homme qui s'était de nouveau calmé.

- Castiel, les humains parlent, c'est ce que nous faisons et quoi qu'il advienne tu es humain, tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement avec ça sur la conscience, lâcha Bobby en reprenant chemin.

- Bobby, attendez-moi.

Le jeune homme avait eu la voix hésitante, presque tremblante sous cette nouvelle pression que venait de lui infliger le vieil homme. Devoir des explications, expliquer pourquoi il était ici, avec Bobby, sous cette forme. Castiel devrait le faire, lui avouer un jour ou l'autre. Ou alors, il devrait partir, partir pour ne pas avoir à dénoncer, à se livrer. Il était bien question ici de déchéance, ce n'était pas anodin, ce n'était pas banal. Castiel n'arrivait pas à tout s'expliquer, beaucoup de données, ce que les humains appellent souvenirs, étaient enfouis au plus profond de lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rappeler. C'était troublant, incroyablement frustrant.

- J'ai… je vous le dirai… Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, cria alors Castiel à l'égard du chasseur.

- Bien petit…

Bobby s'était retourné et avait été surpris de rencontrer une colère brûlante sur le visage de Castiel. Il était comme un acteur qui cherchait les émotions adéquates à ses pensées. Instable.

- Bien… lâcha Castiel, je sais, je sais que ça ne dois pas être facile pour vous. Je sais que j'arrive dans votre vie du jour au lendemain et je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas à cause de cette femme qui a perdu la vue, et je comprends que…

- Castiel, respire ! Tu vas finir par nous faire un arrêt ! l'interrompit le chasseur en s'approchant rapidement du jeune homme. On en parlera en rentrant si tu veux mais j'aimerais qu'on passe inaperçu jusque là.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête, l'air encore sévère, sans doute contrarié. Il regardait Bobby, il regarda la rue. Un couple s'était retourné et les fixait sans comprendre. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. _Quand peut-on parler sur cette foutue planète ? C'est quoi les règles ici ?_ s'indigna le jeune homme. Dans son paradis au moins tout était prévu, prévisible. Tu désobéis, tu es puni. Ici, tout était différent, tout véritablement tout. Et Bobby, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bon Dieu, est- ce si difficile que cela de se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je veux rentrer. Maintenant, ordonna presque Castiel.

- Toi et moi, on va rentrer dans cette boutique, ça prendra peut-être du temps mais on va rentrer et crois moi je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

- S'il vous plait… gémit tout bas Castiel.

Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il jura presque contre lui, se persuada qu'il ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire, ce qu'il ne fit pas :

- Avance gamin, on a des courses à faire.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

Sam et Dean avaient finalement trouvé une petite chambre dans le seul motel de la communauté de Dreaven. Comme à l'image de la ville, les lieux étaient plutôt insolites, mais cela, les deux frères ne s'en étaient pas encore rendus compte. Trop préoccupés par leur conversation, celle-ci à sens unique :

- Pour quelqu'un qui a tendance à trop souvent la ramener, tu pourrais m'expliquer une fois pour toute ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

Dean sortait nerveusement le contenu de sa valise, jetait un à un ses vêtements sur l'un des deux lits jumeaux tandis que Sam s'était planté devant lui, poursuivant sa longue tirade :

- Tu dois me le dire Dean, je dois savoir. J'ai… j'ai tué un ange ? s'énerva le plus jeune des frères Winchester.

- Sam, la ferme.

- Non ! Tu m'as promis ! Tu m'as promis qu'on se dirait tout ! Tiens ta putain de promesse !

Sam osa alors pousser légèrement son grand frère, pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Je sais que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil ! Dean, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, j'ai merdé ! Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, je…

- Sam.

- Je veux la vérité Dean, ne démordit pas Sam.

Dean ferma les yeux et souffla doucement.

Depuis tout gosse tu ne demandes que ça, j'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque du père Noël et du lapin de pâques…

- Je t'en supplie… J'ai tué Castiel ?

- Et alors ? répondit Dean, totalement calmé, juste résigné.

- Et alors ? s'étonna le plus jeune, j'ai tué un ange ?

- Ne soies pas obnubilé pas ça. Ces enfoirés d'anges l'ont bien mérité.

- Nan, ne fais pas ça, je sais très bien que tu tenais à Cas'.

- Sam, tu te trompes. Les anges, leur bazar avec le tout puissant… Cette histoire finalement, c'est du vent. Maman avait tord, les anges ne nous aident pas, ils ne servent qu'à eux même.

Dean ravala sa salive. Castiel était juste l'exception qui confirmait la règle mais cela il ne pouvait l'avouer à son frère. Et puis, Castiel n'avait que trop tardé à comprendre. Pourtant Dean l'avait prévenu, il prévenait toujours. Personne ne l'écoutait. Castiel, Sam… Le jeune homme ne voulait tout simplement plus se battre.

- Castiel ne t'a pas aidé… Il ne t'a pas cru.

- C'est ça Einstein ! Tout est dit ! On peut passer à autre chose ? enchaîna Dean en regardant son petit frère droit dans les yeux, lui fit un de ses sourires forcés.

Sam acquiesça, gêné. Dean ramassa rapidement ses vêtements et les rangea en boule dans le premier tiroir de l'unique commode. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange objet qui servait de téléphone. Du loin, le dos tourné alors oui, peut-être pourrait-on devinait que l'immonde objet pouvait servir à communiquer.

- Je mangerai bien un quelque chose ? T'as faim Sammy ?

- Pas trop en fait…

- Ok, bouda Dean, j'ai vu un petit resto sur la route ! Je rentrerais dans une heure environ ! En attendant prépare nous un bon planning pour nos superbes vacances à Hollywood ! s'enthousiasma celui-ci.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de vider son sac. Ils ne resteraient certainement pas longtemps ici, deux jours, peut-être trois. Le temps de se poser, de respirer.

De son côté, le plus âgés des deux frères s'était installé à la table du dit restaurant. Un verre dans les mains, ses pensées divaguaient sur l'énorme hamburger qui ornait l'assiette placée en face de lui. En fait, il se trouvait qu'il n'avait plus très faim.

- Un charmant jeune homme, tout seul dans cette ville… Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Dean se retourna, plutôt perplexe tandis qu'un large sourire s'étirait malgré lui sur son beau visage. La jeune femme était châtain clair, ses longs cheveux tombés en rafale sur un bustier noir, magnifiquement bien assorti à sa taille svelte et son jean bleu nuit, vraiment moulant.

- Qui vous dit que je n'attends personne ? la charma-t-il.

La jeune femme attendit une seconde avant de répondre :

- Vos yeux…

- Mes yeux ne parlent plus depuis longtemps…

- Winchester, Winchester…

Dean resta un instant mué, dévisagea longuement la jeune femme qui ne détacha pas son regard, comme encré dans l'étendu devenu noir de celui du jeune homme.

- Qui es-tu ? siffla-t-il.

- Ne cherche pas, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis morte, depuis pas mal de temps déjà…

- Un fantôme.

- Perspicace en plus, sourit la jeune femme, appelle-moi Maxine.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop envie de t'appeler.

- Oh, j'ai mal ! Ne sois pas si renfrogné, tu vas apprendre à m'aimer…

- J'en doute, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?finit par demander Dean en avalant une gorgée du liquide foncé.

Maxine s'assit en face du jeune homme et regarda autour d'elle. Son visage semblait se tendre au fur et à mesure que la conversation se poursuivait :

- A toi, rien. C'est Sam…

Dean se redressa et fusilla la jeune femme du regard :

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout le monde sait qu'il a brisé le dernier sceau.

- Cette histoire est réglée depuis longtemps, c'est du congelé…

- Je pense qu'il a brisé le dernier saut.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? Tout le monde sait qu'il a foutu un sacré bordel ici, renchérit Dean, ironique.

La ,jeune femme baissa les yeux puis releva la tête :

- Je suis la première victime de Lucifer. Je mérite de vivre.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

Bobby souffla doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la modeste boutique. Se faisant, il agrippa le bras du jeune homme qu'il avait conduit jusque là. Castiel ne nota pas ce geste et se laissa faire. Après tout, qu'importe ce qu'il dirait au chasseur, il le forcerait à rentrer. Désormais, il fallait juste qu'il puisse prouver à Bobby que ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui, que les humains, même s'il en faisait parti, ne pourrait l'apprécier, lui, Castiel.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes à peine, histoire de chercher le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Castiel comprit ce qu'était la fatigue, celle qui rendait lasse. C'est alors qu'il rouvrit ses paupières, c'est alors qu'il cru que le sol de Lucifer s'écroulait sous ses pieds.

- Alec, Jade, je vous présente Castiel, un…, Castiel.

Le souffle de Castiel resta court, la bouche entre ouverte comme pour réguler une respiration qui, de toute manière, n'était pas encore maîtrisée. Le jeune homme finit tout de même par hocher la tête, sans pouvoir lâcher du regard la jeune femme : Jade. Elle, ses longs cheveux ébène, ses yeux noirs d'encre, cette fille là.

- On est venu pour lui, il cherche de quoi remplir une garde robe qui n'existe pas vraiment, poursuivit Bobby.

- Je crois que vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, indiqua Alec en désignant les multiples rayons.

Jade baissa les yeux tant Castiel insistait des siens. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle était un bout de son passé. Cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, Castiel ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Bobby sentit immédiatement le malaise, c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas son portable sonner des la première tonalité.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que tu peux lui trouver des trucs à se mettre ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Désolée, moi je pars à la banque mais Jade va s'en charger !

- Parfait.

Alec conduit Bobby dans une petite pièce calme pour qu'il puisse répondre au téléphone puis s'en alla par la sortie principale en faisant un petit clin d'œil à sa fille :

- Je ne devrais pas rentrer tard, juste le temps de parler de mon projet d'agrandir et je serai de retour.

- Je t'en fais pas papa j'ai la situation en main, sourit la jeune femme.

Alec acquiesça et sortit rapidement. Castiel ne voulait toujours pas lâcher Jade du regard, ses souvenirs venaient à lui comme des flashs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir, il en était certain, elle, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun souvenir.

- Bien, qu'elle serait votre style ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Je n'ai pas de… choisissez ce que vous voulez…

Elle l'emmena dans le fond du magasin et sortit un pull noir d'un des rayons, elle bafouilla pour elle, se disant qu'il devrait être à la bonne taille et le lui présenta :

- Un pull sombre et sobre, col en V, c'est du coton…C'est tendance en ce moment !

- Sans doute, fit simplement Castiel en plissant les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment au courant ce ces choses là, sourit Jade.

- Je vous fais confiance.

Jade se plongea alors dans les yeux du jeune brun, ils étaient si profonds, si mystérieux. Castiel ne bougea plus, se souvenait avec peine de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Pourtant il eut l'étrange sensation que son cœur battait plus vite, bien et embarrassé à la fois.

La jolie brune se retourna et attrapa un chapeau noir, style grande classe, qu'elle déposa doucement sur la tête de l'ange déchu :

- Vous êtes vraiment mig…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, se contenta d'entretenir la conversation avec les yeux de celui-ci. Elle rougit légèrement, puis poursuivit :

- Il fait ressortir vos yeux…

- Un chapeau et me voila humain… bredouilla Castiel en hottant le déguisement.

Jade fronça les sourcils et sursauta quand elle entendit Bobby s'approcher d'eux. Le vieil homme avait la mine contrarié et en instant il tenta d'échapper au regard remplit de question de son protégé. Finalement il s'autorisa à parler :

- Me revoilà, alors vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? feignit-il de sourire.

- Ca ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, expliqua Jade, vous avez un budget ?

_Je payerais avec des cartes volées, donc non ! _pensa Bobby avant de répondre qu'il fallait qu'ils restent raisonnable.

Castiel suivit alors Jade jusque dans les cabines d'essayages tandis que bobby se pensa la lèvre inférieure en rangeant son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

Dean raccrocha, jeta son portable sur le tableau de bort de l'impala, tourna la tête vers la mystérieuse jeune femme, Maxine, qui regardait la route défiler.

**supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

**Voila :s  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Pour commencer je voudrais remercier les quelques personnes qui lisent ma fic ! Je sais que je suis très longue à poster et je tiens à m'excuser ! Cela dit, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir continuer à poster ce que j'écris : les idées sont la, mais, l'envie n'y est peu être plus... Voila, ce ci dit, rien n'est encore sûr, abandonner mon petit Castiel loin de mon petit Dean me parait compliqué !

J'arrête de discuter pour ne rien dire et je vous laisse cette mini suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il est impressionnant de voir comme les hommes sont capables d'évoluer avec leur environnement. Regardez, un fleuve passe, celui-ci se transforme rapidement en centre d'impulsion. Par un tour de magie, un jeu de passe-passe, l'eau qui coule dans ce lit de terre, coule dans les tuyaux d'une mégalopole.

Il est impressionnant de voir comme les hommes, en revanche, n'évoluent pas entre eux. Identiques, immuables. L'homme d'aujourd'hui est-il si différent de l'homme de Cro-Magnon ? Posez-vous la question. Face à la mort, réagissent-ils si différemment ?

Bobby n'était plus sûr de vouloir continuer cette mascarade, il devait rentrer et faire ce qu'il savait faire mieux que quiconque ; des recherches. Et il regardait Castiel, et il maudissait. Oh que oui, cette année était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, d'une falaise. Après réflexion, Bobby se dit que ces derniers mois auraient plus de valeur à être oubliés.

Il regardait Castiel et il comprenait que tout n'était pas acquis, que le jeune homme avait encore beaucoup de secrets qu'il devrait découvrir, pour son bien, pour le bien de tous. _Un ange avait quand même chuté, bordel !_ _Castiel avait chuté… _Le temps passait rudement vite ces derniers jours…

_Castiel…_

**_Bobby en était presque bombé sous le choc, la surprise plus précisément. L'ange était debout devant lui, droit comme un i, droit comme Castiel pouvait l'être. Sa chemise, d'habitude si blanche était recouverte de terre, son pantalon, d'habitude si bien plié, était tout aussi boueux que le corps qui le portait. _**

**_Après un court inventaire Bobby se décida et le fit entrer. _**

**_Les deux hommes avancèrent lentement vers le salon. Castiel, toujours silencieux, tournait le dos au vieil homme. _**

**_Ainsi, à la lumière synthétique de la faible ampoule, Bobby se rendit compte que le crâne du jeune homme était recouvert d'un liquide suspect. Vieux cliché de film romancé-policier…_**

**_- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? l'interrogea Bobby sans véritable ménagement. _**

**_- Dean n'est pas ici, répondit simplement l'autre._**

**_- Non, je suis seul._**

**_A peine ces mots furent prononcés que Castiel se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans prévenir. Bobby n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, il n'était pas superman, non, les yeux lasers et courir à la vitesse de la lumière, lui, ne savait pas faire. Une fois aux côtés du jeune homme, il pu alors apprécier à leur juste valeur les nombreuses contusions qui ornaient méchamment le visage de celui-ci. _**

**_Eh gamin, ouvres les yeux !_**

**_Dans un monde parfait, Castiel aurait ouvert les yeux et aurait reprit conscience. Mais il ne fallait pas chercher ce monde ici, aurait-il été parfait, Castiel ne serait pas recouvert de ces hématomes, il ne serait pas tombé comme un patin au beau milieu de ce salon. _**

**_Bobby déboutonna la chemise poussiéreuse de l'ange. Ses mains tremblaient de découvrir les choses cachées. Et si, et si le visage de l'ange n'était que le pâle reflet d'un corps devenu noir et infecté de coups. Bobby souffla et pouffa une fois fait. Son cœur se noua d'horreur en s'écartant, dégobilla son souper après avoir couru sans doute plus vite que superman jusque dehors…_**

Le vieil homme s'en souvenait trop bien pour négliger le fait que Castiel avait attendu patiemment de savoir si Dean était parti pour s'effondrer. Que devait-il comprendre ?

Un petit rire le fit sortir de ses pensées, non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Jade souriait à pleine dent tandis que Castiel tentait de passer une cravate autour de son cou.

- On va oublier la cravate pour le moment, s'amusa la jeune femme en retirant le bout de tissu des mains de Castiel.

- Je pense…

Castiel ne souriait pas vraiment, il semblait préoccupé. Il dévisageait follement la jolie brune sans se rendre compte que parfois, il pouvait gêner.

Gêner, se verbe revenait souvent ces derniers temps.

Bobby était gêné lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce avec Castiel, gêné quand il ne savait pas quoi faire à manger, gêné quand son téléphone sonnait, qu'il sonnait et que s'était Dean qui lui demandait de l'aide. _Voila mon vieux, maintenant c'est toi qui a le cul entre deux chaises ! Félicitations ! _Il devait l'avouer, les frères Winchester lui manquaient, ils avaient toujours étaient comme des fils pour lui, Dean et son incroyable répartie, Sam et ses multiples questions. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé et malgré son parcours, Bobby était fier du jeune homme : _ne tient pas tête qui veut à Dean ! _ Ce monde était sans doute assez démoniaque pour transformer le plus angélique des anges en un des plus démoniaques.

Ange…

- Je pense sincèrement que tu peux te permettre un peu de tous les styles, t'es plutôt bien battit, ça ne devrait pas choquer, les chemises ça te donnes plus de carrures et ces jeans ont été cousu sur toi, ajouta Jade.

Castiel pencha machinalement la tête avant de regarder son reflet dans l'immense glace, comment se jean pouvait-il avoir été cousu sur lui ?

- Il te va vraiment bien, précisa la jeune femme.

- Merci, répondit timidement Castiel, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

- Non, c'est rien, tu…

Jade sourit encore un peu plus se rendant compte qu'elle tutoyait son client. Elle se ressaisit, finalement alla rejoindre Bobby.

- Bobby, je pense qu'on en a terminé, j'espère que je n'ai pas exagéré sur la quantité, demanda t-elle en lui montrant le mont de linge.

- Non, sans toi on serait encore entrain de regarder la grandeur des rayons, merci bien !

- De rien, s'était un plaisir, rougit-elle en regardant Castiel, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du chasseur.

- On va filler, annonce la sentence, plaisanta Bobby comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était là.

- Oh, oui, attends, je passe tout ça en caisse, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Bobby se tourna et s'approcha de Castiel qui enfilait de nouveau son jogging deux fois trop grand.

- Je te passerais tes affaires dans la voiture, tu te changeras. Au fait, on ne va plus voir mon pote de la fourrière, j'ai d'autres projets, je te raccompagne et je file.

- Vous partez ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

J'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au point.

Castiel baissa les yeux, acquiesçant d'un même signe.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer des faisceaux de lumières poussiéreux. Bobby en sortit tel un géant et s'avança jusque dans la salle à manger-bibliothèque- salon, trois sacs remplis en main. Castiel, quand à lui, s'attardait à l'air chaleureux du soleil. Son regard fixait l'horizon. Que dire de son état d'esprit ?

Bobby déposa les sacs sur le sol avant de les reprendre et d'entreprendre l'ascension des escaliers. Cette courte pause lui avait été bénéfique, il n'était plus tout jeune, certes, sans doute pas à jeter, mais… Plus tout jeune.

Les marches grincèrent frénétiquement sous son poids, faisant une intermittence avec un silence que Bobby jugea appréciable. Le silence, il aimait sa chaleur réconfortante, sa tranquillité quasi religieuse. Et pourtant, en Dieu, le vieil homme n'y avait jamais confié une foie aveugle. Sans doute avait-il raison quand il se remémora Castiel, l'ancien ange, affolé à l'idée de rencontrer la création de son père.

De son côté, Castiel avait fini par pénétrer dans la demeure, s'asseyant sur l'un des modestes canapés du salon. Il attendait simplement. Que le temps passe, que les secondes et les heures s'écoulent et s'effritent au fil du cadran de l'horloge. Souvent, il avait remarqué que l'infinité lui avait paru moins longue. Qui savait depuis combien de temps exactement, combien de minutes et d'années, l'ange avait existé ? Lui-même l'ignorait, sachant uniquement que depuis toujours il avait été. Remarquant qu'il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour succomber à l'éternité.

- Castiel, tu peux monter ? lui ordonna presque la voix de l'hôte, du premier étage.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours, devint tout blanc lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux de Bobby.

- Tu peux m'expliquer gamin ?

Castiel s'humecta les lèvres, hésita avant de répondre de façon inaudible quelques mots que le chasseur lui demanda de répéter :

- Je ne suis pas un homme, répéta Castiel.

- Quoi ? s'énerva de nouveau Bobby en désignant les murs de la pièce, c'est la seule explication que tu as à me donner ? Gamin, il va falloir trouver mieux !

Bobby avala follement sa salive en faisant le tour de lui-même pour mesurer à nouveau les dégâts. Tous les murs, à l'exception de celui du fond étaient recouverts de gribouillis illisibles et d'une saleté indéchiffrable. Comme si un gosse de 5 ans s'était amusé à frotter des morceaux de charbons sur les parois de la maison.

- Ceux sont des prières… désordonnées, sans intérêt, lâcha enfin Castiel.

- Quand as-tu fais ça ? s'inquiéta soudain Bobby.

- Quand je ne dors pas.

Castiel sentait son sang pulser dans tout son corps et frapper la paroi de ses veines trop exiguës pour laisser chemin à tant de liquide.

- Je cherche seulement un moyen de rentrer chez moi, de redevenir qui j'étais… C'est trop dur d'être si peu de chose, si inutile, ajouta simplement l'ancien ange.

- Il ne me manquait plus que l'égaux surdimensionné d'un ancien ange pour poursuivre ma journée ! cria le chasseur.

- Je ne dis pas que je vaux mieux, seulement que ma place n'est pas ici, dans ce corps si…

Castiel sentit ses muscles se raidir, comme si insulter ce corps ne faisait que rendre celui-ci plus en colère encore. Les yeux au vif, son attention fut de nouveau reportait sur l'autre :

- Quand vas tu accepter la vérité bordel ! hurla quasiment Bobby. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est d'arrêter de courir après ton putain de Dieu, que tu essayes de t'en sortir ! Je ne me battrais pas toute ma vie pour toi Castiello !

Castiel ouvrit grand ses yeux à l'entente de son nom complet, personne ici bas ne l'avait appelé ainsi depuis des centaines d'années. Son regard croisa alors celui de Bobby remplit de colère et … d'inquiétude.

- Ici, sur cette fichue planète que tu maudis tant, des gens comme toi, on appelle ça des fous, poursuivit Bobby.

- Ma punition est le reflet de la folie de l'homme, se défendit Castiel sur la défensive, la folie c'est vous et votre méfiance envers le seigneur, l'inconsidération que vous apportez à ses saintes paroles ! Je suis fou de vous avoir suivi sur le terrain de la corruption !

- La preuve que ces paroles sont belles et fortes ! Je pensais qu'il prêchait la tolérance ton père ! Te voila dans la piole d'un des hommes les moins bien placé pour t'aider ! Et pourquoi ?? Pourquoi Castiel ? Qu'as-tu fais pour mériter ça ? cracha méchamment Bobby.

- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire ! s'époumona l'ange déchu et faisant volte face.

Bobby courut après lui, l'attrapa et le lança presque dans sa chambre, désormais bariolée de prières grotesques.

- Coupe-toi la langue alors, parce qu'à partir de maintenant ceux sont mes règles que tu vas suivre, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que je n'en sache un peu plus. Tu as trois jours pour te décider, sinon, que tu soies colérique ou non, c'est Dean qui viendra te poser des questions.

Bobby ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et claqua violement la porte avant de la fermer à clé. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que ses esprits ne lui reviennent totalement, une demie heure environ adossait à la table de la cuisine pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Une larme, une larme de rage perla sur la joue de Castiel qui se sentait prisonnier entre ses quatre murs…

*********************************************************

voila, toute petite suite, qui, certes, ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, s'il y a une suite, j'essayerais de poster beaucoup plus, et, beaucoup plus intéressant !


	5. Chapter 5

Voila une suite que je dois entièrement à toi, ** Akaolin.** je te remecie pour ta review, elle m'a redonné le sourire ! J'avoue que comme je l'ai dit les idées sont là mais difficiles à mettre en place, je pense que ce chapître commence réellement à faire avancer l'histoire, du moins je l'espère !

Alors, encore une fois j'ai en peu trainé à poster, mais désormais la machine est lancée et je pense poster un peu plus vite !

Merci

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

La chambre, quand on si attardait, pouvait avoir des allure de décoration de science fiction. Assez grande pour une location de ce prix, elle n'était néanmoins pas dépourvue de mobiliers dont certaines pièces avaient une utilité difficile à trouver au premier abord. La commode, orange et bleu praline, était à elle seule un exemple parfait pour illustrer ces propos.

Dans cette chambre, tout se prêtait à l'étrange. Il fût donc tout à fait normal que les frères Winchester y aient trouvé refuge. Que Sam, du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt, soit assis sur le bord d'un lit aux couvertures plutôt douteuses, tandis que Dean, debout en face de lui, avait encerclé de gros sel, une jeune femme, quant à elle, tout aussi étrange.

En effet, tout était normal.

En revanche, que le silence accapare la pièce, cela était plutôt inhabituelle.

- Donc… débuta Sam sans pouvoir continuer.

Les deux frères se regardèrent confusément et se tournèrent de nouveau sur Maxine, assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage renfrogné.

- En fait… tenta encore une fois le plus jeune.

Dean lâcha son couteau pour le planter sur le sol, ce qui au passage, remplit durant une seconde la salle d'un « tAaAn » sonore et brute.

- Pour que tu vives il faut qu'on trouve celui qui à tué Lucifer, sourit Dean ironiquement.

- Oui, et qu'on partage un moment intime ! termina Maxine.

Les deux frères n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- En gros il faut que vous couchiez avec un … tenta de comprendre Sam, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous ! précisa aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Oh… soufflèrent les Winchesters d'un même souffle.

Dean se gratta l'arrière du crâne comme il en avait l'habitude tandis que Sam se pinçait la lèvre inférieure avec l'une de ses dents.

- T'as pensé que ça pourrait être une créature genre ours à quatre têtes qui a mis l'assaut finale ? plaisanta glorieusement Dean.

- Très drôle Winchester, ça sera toujours mieux qu'un crétin au trois quart impuissant !

- Je …

- Eh ! Du calme, lâcha Sam en se levant. Vous pouvez m'expliquer selon quel rite vous pensez que ça puisse fonctionner ? demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

- Laisse tomber Sammy, cette femme c'est une perverse ! Ouais, une vraie folle ! Un fantôme en manque !

- Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi nous ? Tu veux qu'on regarde pendant que tu prends ton pied ? continua Dean.

Maxine sortit de sa poche un vieux carnet tout fripé qu'elle jeta à même le sol.

- J'ai trouvé ça, c'est remplit d'annotations que j'ai collecté. On y parle de fantôme, de résurrection.

- Et il est dit que coucher ramène les morts à la vie ? sourit Sam et regardant son frère d'un air entendu.

- Non, il est fait mention que Lucifer n'a pu être détruit que par le créateur ou l'un de ses fils.

- Ma belle, va falloir t'expliquer mieux que ça, l'interrompit Dean.

- Une puissance aurait mis au monde des êtres à la force primaire et destructrice. Au fil des siècles cette force a disparu mais le sang du créateur coule à jamais dans leurs veines…

- Ca fait un peu complot mystique tout ça… chuchota Dean, avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ces êtres auraient pu me ramener à la vie d'un simple claquement de doigts !

- Alors pourquoi en venir au… demanda Sam, un tantinet gêné.

- Les enfants du créateur, eux, bien qu'assez puissant pour détruire le mal, n'ont plus les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient à l'époque.

- Et pourquoi celui qui a tué Lucifer ? questionna Dean, un peu plus sérieusement.

- Car les enfants du créateur ne peuvent reconstruire que ce qu'ils ont détruit. Je suis morte en offrande au dernier souffle de Lucifer, l'affaiblissant.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie, j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses ! Je n'étais qu'une infirmière avant de …

- Mourir, finit crûment l'aîné en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, abattue par tant de méprise. Elle-même n'aimait pas franchement cette situation, elle qui avait toujours cru à la mort sans « après », désormais plongée au beau milieu d'une guerre dans laquelle elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de ses belligérants.

- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, je ne comprends pas tout moi-même, je vous demande seulement de m'aider à trouver l'être qui peut me redonner la vie.

- Rien que ça ? C'est vrai, on va perdre notre temps à ressusciter les morts alors que nous pouvons sauver tant de personnes encore vivantes, rétorqua amèrement Dean.

- Dean…

Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Ses mains, ses derniers temps tremblantes, reprirent de concert un nouveau versé d'une danse qui aurait pu être africaine. Cette fille était morte à cause de lui, de son égoïsme, de son envie d'en finir avec les monstres qui pourrissaient sa vie. Un caprice d'enfant, une illusion de croire que si le diable n'est plus, alors toute l'échelle du mal disparaissait. A l'heure qu'il était, la réalité était tout autre, et le jeune homme savait que l'Enfer trônait encore bel et bien sous ses pieds. La mort de Lucifer n'avait rien changé à l'ordre cosmique des choses. Lui-même ne pouvait rien changer à l'ordre gigantesque de la création vivante…Le cœur de Sam cessa de battre, du moins ce fut l'impression qu'il lui donna… Pris dans une sensation de morte subite, il courut prendre l'air aussi vite qu'il le pu, suivit de près par Dean, inquiet.

- Il faut qu'on la sauve Dean ! pleura presque le plus jeune.

- Sammy, calme-toi…

- Il faut qu'on la sauve … S'il te plait, on peut l'aider ! Tu le sais ! On peut …

- Eh…

- Dean ! Tu ne comprends pas ?? essaya t-il tant bien que mal de s'expliquer. On doit la sauver !

- Samuel Winchester ! l'interrompit Dean et levant au ciel les deux bras pour signaler à son frère de reprendre le contrôle. Si tu ne me laisses pas en placer une j'vais devoir te faire taire d'une autre façon !

- Son histoire est…

- Accadabrante, farfelue, étrange, hors du commun, oui Sam.

Sam ne bougea pas, regarda le vague comme si c'était avec lui qu'il discutait.

- Nous ne l'aiderons qu'à une seule condition, continua Dean, je veux que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me promettes d'oublier cette histoire de dernier sceau, de Lucifer et de culpabilité.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam en se tournant totalement vers son frère.

- Promet-moi. Sam, tu as fait trop de choses bien dans ta vie pour la pourrir avec une erreur.

- Ce n'est pas une erreur Dean, on parle de Lucifer !

- Que ce soit Lucifer ou les Bisounours ça n'a pas d'importance, l'histoire est réglée.

- Une femme morte à cause de moi attend notre aide dans la chambre, répondit cyniquement Sam.

- Promet-moi.

- Je te le promets.

Le visage de Dean s'adouci tandis qu'un petit sourire taquin refaisait surface sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux en faire autant toi ?

Ce sourire disparut alors aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Sam n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part de son grand frère, il savait probablement qu'il n'en aurait pas eu. Cependant, sa voix avait tremblé quand il avait posé la question. _Non Dean, je ne suis pas débile, je sais que tout ne tourne pas rond dans ton univers, je sais… Je sais que la flamme flamboyante puis la petite étincelle fébrile a cessé d'éclairer tes yeux. _

Et puisque qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, il prit le parti de ne pas rester planté là.

- Sam… souffla l'aîné.

- J'ai promis, à toi de tenir ta promesse.

La voiture de Bobby s'était arrêtée quelques mètres au dessus d'un de ses lieux de recherches favoris : un vieux bar aux allures de taverne ensorcelée. Plus que n'importe où, le vieil homme savait que s'il devait obtenir des informations, s'était ici qu'il devait commencer à fouiner. L'endroit était plutôt sordide, enfumé par les multiples drogues que l'homme fut capable d'inventer. Les fenêtres poussiéreuses semblaient avoir été lavées à l'aide d'un simple chiffon sec frotté rapidement aux centres des multiples petites vitres, laissant derrière eux les contours d'une épaisseur de fibres grises. Les tables, quant à elles, étaient tout de même assez propres à la vue du reste de l'édifice. Peu de personnes écumaient ce lieu qui était d'avantage connu par les chasseurs que par le reste de la population.

Bobby scruta les alentours d'un simple regard avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. S'il ne pouvait pas aider Castiel pour le moment, il se devait de faire une recherche pour les Winchester. _Père ou fils, cette famille avait le don d'être exclusivement constituée d'emmerdeurs. _

Secouant machinalement la tête au fil de ses pensées, Bobby s'arrêta bien vite devant le tenant des lieux qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui servir une de ses meilleures bières.

- Singer, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne te voit plus traîner dans le coin, lança t-il en lui servant le verre remplit à raz bord.

- Crois-moi, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi ! affirma l'autre en hottant sa casquette et en la posant sur la planche de bois.

- Un vieux loup solitaire comme toi, la chasse doit être rude.

Le propriétaire, un homme plutôt robuste, pas coquet pour deux sous, était en ancien chasseur désormais à la « retraite ». Il était, en fait, devenu la plaque tournante d'un énorme trafique entre chasseurs, procurant cartes d'identités, argent et armes. Bien qu'il ne chassait plus depuis longtemps, il inspirait à tous ses semblables un respect non dissimulé mais que ne partageait pas Bobby, du moins, il ne voyait pas en cet homme le reflet d'un être supérieur.

- Plus si solitaire que ça Gering, chanta Bobby après avoir bu une gorgée. En revanche tu n'as pas faux sur la chasse et j'ai besoin d'informations.

- A quel sujet ?

- La première victime de Lucifer.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombri, comme si on venait de prononcer un mot interdit. Bobby sourit devant tant de frayeur et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de son interlocuteur s'il avait prononcer des infamies dans une église, _chose à tenter. _

- Pourquoi te soucies tu de Lucifer ? Il n'a pas causé tant de victimes que ça…

- Tu penses sincèrement que l'armée qu'il a levé ne commet pas des atrocités ? s'indigna Bobby.

- En lui-même, cette pourriture n'a même pas eu le temps de respirer que les Winchesters l'ont zigouillé. Tu leur siffleras le « merci » d'ailleurs.

- La première victime, Gering…

Gering arrêta de nettoyer le verre qu'il frottait depuis plus de trois minutes pour le poser sur l'étagère derrière lui. Finalement, il s'appuya sur le comptoir, prit une bouffée d'aire avant de débuter :

- Elle était une offrante empoisonnée au Dieu de l'enfer. Personnellement je ne pensais pas les frères Winchesters capable d'un tel rituel, aussi … cruel.

- Continu…

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose, mais certaines personnes pensent que Sam et Dean ne pouvaient réussir ça sans l'aide d'une tierce personne.

Bobby sourit, les rumeurs allaient bon train, tous pensaient que les frères étaient responsables de ce dénouement heureux, tous avaient tord. Seulement, lui-même ne savait quelle providence divine leur était venue en aide…

- Cette offrande a été choisit pour sa neutralité dans le conflit qui est celui-là. Ainsi, Lucifer ne pouvait rien soupçonner…

- Cette personne ne croyait en rien et alors ?

- Singer… Cette personne était en dehors de tous conflits et un être du bien l'a tué en gage de bouée de sauvetage à toute une terre remplie d'humains qui ne sont pas arbitraires.

- Que devient-elle ? poursuivit Bobby qui ne laissa pas une once de pitié traverser son regard.

- Morte violente, je suppose que tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

- Fantôme… siffla énigmatiquement le vieil homme.

- Bingo !

- Autre chose ?

- Non rien, mis à part que les frères ne doivent pas se sentir très victorieux après un tel sacrifice…

- Tu ne sais rien de plus ? s'étonna Bobby qui finissait justement de boire son verre.

- Si tu veux que j'observe pour toi …

- Ca serait plutôt sympa, en revanche tente de rester discret.

Bobby le salua en déposant un billet conséquent sur la remise et disparut très vite au-delà de la porte. Son téléphone sonna encore, cette fois il décrocha immédiatement :

- Allo ? Alec ?

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils avant de monter dans sa voiture.

- Bobby, excuse-moi de te déranger mais il semblerait que tu aies oublié un sachet à la boutique. Tu penses pouvoir venir le prendre aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis justement en ville, je serais là dans un quart d'heure, le temps de faire la route, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent d'un même élan tandis que la seconde suivante le chasseur démarrait l'auto.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Quand Bobby rentra enfin chez lui, deux heures s'étaient rapidement écoulées. Le chasseur n'avait d'ailleurs pas chômé durant ce lapse de temps, écument pas mal de bar et de lieux de rencontre à la recherche d'informations providentielles. Les résultats quant à eux n'avaient pas été très satisfaisant, tous semblaient croire que les Winchesters avaient fait un travail remarquable quoi que lourd de conséquences.

Et puis il y avait eu cette visite chez Alec afin d'y récupérer un sachet qui finalement ne s'averrait pas être le sien. Le vieil homme s'était excusé de l'avoir fait revenir par erreur et Bobby avait rencontré un regard apaisé lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Des cris ramenèrent Bobby dans le salon, _merde_, avec touts ces vas et viens, le chasseur en avait presque oublié Castiel, enfermé dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme tambourinait à la porte, hurlant pour que Bobby lui ouvre enfin.

Singer monta alors les marches deux à deux et s'empressa de défaire le verrou qu'il avait plus tôt fermé.

- Je commence à me lasser de devoir supplier pour qu'on me laisse un semblant de liberté, lâcha alors Castiel trempé de sueur et tremblant comme une feuille.

- Va dans la salle de bain, je t'apporte de quoi te laver.

Le jeune brun fit comme si les ordres étaient irrévocables. En fait il avait peur de finir le reste de ses jours dans la petite pièce. Ses pas le menèrent alors instinctivement dans la pièce voisine où il prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire afin d'attendre silencieusement.

Son crâne lui faisait mal, son dos était las d'être courbaturé. La fatigue marquait ses yeux telle une pancarte publicitaire.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Bobby sentit son cœur se serrer. L'ange déchu semblait si fragile…

- Ne m'enfermez plus je vous en supplie…

- Tu sais gamin, les hommes par colère peuvent en arriver à faire des choses dont ils ne s'en pensaient pas capable, dit Bobby pour seules excuses.

- Les anges aussi peuvent faire ce genre de choses, sans colère néanmoins.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, repensant à ses siècles et millénaires angéliques. Ses actes n'avaient pas toujours été justes, il en payait le prix aujourd'hui.

- Enlève ta chemise, je vais nettoyer tes plaies avant que tu ne prennes une douche, histoire de décoller les pansements…

Castiel s'exécuta encore sans rechigner et enleva le tissu, laissant le regard de Bobby se durcir devant tant de cruauté. Le vieil homme ne pu s'empêcher de siffler de soulagement en pensant que l'ancien ange avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas se déshabiller devant la fille d'Alec.

- Ca te fait mal ? demanda t-il lorsqu'il déchira le premier pansement.

- Oui.

- Je vais essayer de faire vite gamin.

Dean n'aurait pas répondu, Sam aurait grogné de fureur, Castiel répondait « oui », sans sourciller, juste oui.

L'abdomen de Castiel était encore bleuit sur une importante partie et quelques plaies ouvertes cicatrisaient tant bien que mal, laissant derrière elles une couleur de sans séché et infecté.

- Si ça ne cicatrise pas plus vite il faudra aller à l'hôpital Castiel…

- Vous m'avez déjà soigné.

- Je ne suis pas toubib, siffla Bobby entre ses dents.

Castiel pencha la tête et dévisagea l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Je n'ai pas les compétences d'un médecin, expliqua Bobby.

- Oh… je ne vais pas bien alors ?

- Non Castiel, tu ne vas pas bien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et je m'inquiète.

- Pour les murs…

- Pour les murs et la façon dont ses horreurs sont arrivées sur ton corps, pour toi et pour la haine que tu ressens à l'égard de Dean…

Castiel se recula un instant, manquant de tomber à la renverse dans la baignoire.

- En revanche, lança Bobby pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai remarqué comment tu regardais Jade.

- Comment ? s'inquiéta alors Castiel.

- C'est une très jolie fille, sourit Bobby qui ne se croyait pas capable d'aborder ce sujet avec le jeune homme.

- Sans doute…

Elle te plait ?

- J'ai emmené sa mère au près de notre père…

Cette fois ci ce fut Bobby qui se recula légèrement, histoire de croiser véritablement le regard bleu océan du jeune homme.

- Je suis resté près d'elle durant son coma, je l'ai séparé de sa mère, murmura Cas'.

- Tu regrettes ?

- J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je ne regrette pas.

Castiel détourna son regard, devenu soudainement noir et inspira fortement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, essayaient de garder un semblant de logique qui lui brûla les poumons.

- Je suis bien avec elle, en fait depuis Dea…

Castiel s'arrêta de parler, horrifié par ce qu'il allait dire, croisant de nouveau le regard du chasseur.

- Ca va peut être te paraître dur gamin mais je ne veux plus que tu la voies… ordonna gentiment Bobby en rangeant la bouteille de désinfectant. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si elle te ramène toujours à ce que tu étais.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les hommes pensent qu'en oubliant tout est plus simple ?

- Hum, ricana le vieil homme en se tournant tout à fait vers la porte de salle de bain. C'est une excellente question ça, la souffrance sûrement mérite d'être oubliée… Dis-moi, dans mes souvenirs, tu ne voulais pas ne plus entendre parler de Dean ?

Bobby sortit de la salle d'eau en refermant la porte derrière lui, heureux de ce renversement de situation.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas l'oublier…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

La feuille se froissa malicieusement sous ses doigts, allongé sur son lit, il entendait parfaitement Bobby à l'étage du dessous, dépoussiérant ses étagères à la recherche d'informations sur un sujet qu'il ignorait. Et ça le rendait fou… Fou de ne pas savoir.

Castiel déplia totalement le bout de rectangle et posa son regard sur les quelques annotations qui le noircissaient. Que devait-il faire ?

La question se posa de nouveau, son esprit se mit à réfléchir, préoccupé par toutes ces choses qu'il devait enregistrer en si peu de temps. Il ignorait, Castiel ignorait, ne savait pas comment faire pour agir en humain. Et Bobby semblait si préoccupé durant le dîner qu'il n'avait pas osez le questionner…

A l'étage inférieur, il pouvait entendre le vieil homme pousser des jurons colériques puis, soudainement un grand fracas provoqué par une pile de livres s'écroulant sur le sol. C'était ainsi…

Castiel se redressa et finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Il avait tant de fois observer les humains, jamais il ne les avait véritablement compris, jamais il n'avait véritablement fait attention à eux en tant qu'être de pensée. Désormais il regrettait parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre qu'il décida alors d'ouvrir pour pouvoir humer l'air extérieur. Une fois fait, une envie violente grandit en lui-même, une envie qu'il ne savait ni comment expliquer, ni comment refréner. Alors il céda…

Il passa par la fenêtre, sortit, jeta un dernier regard hésitant avant de reprendre son chemin. Demain, il trouverait un quelque chose à dire à Bobby…

Il n'avait pas plue lorsqu'il était parti, désormais, les gouttes tambourinaient son corps déjà meurtrit par les coups qu'on lui avait porté. Sa main frappa alors à la fenêtre d'une autre maison, beaucoup plus modeste que celles qui occupaient le reste de l'immense rue piétonne.

La lumière s'alluma et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer d'effroi, il aurait voulu faire demi-tour, mais l'envie qui l'habitait était toujours bien présente, décidée à aller là où l'ancien ange n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Les contours d'une silhouette apparurent lentement au travers le fin rideau, une main tira le tissu et le visage de Jade se dévoila.

Surprise, la jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'ouvrir rapidement la fenêtre :

- Castiel, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota t-elle.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous si faiblement ? questionna Castiel, mort de froid.

- Mon père dort dans la chambre voisine…Rentre…

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le jeune homme qui hésita un court instant avant de se lancer, gémissant au passage sous la douleur de ses plaies tendues. Relevant la tête, Castiel découvrit l'intérieur plutôt cosy de la chambre de la jeune femme, les guirlandes accrochaient en spirales sur le mur du fond, le gigantesque lit aux couvertures princières à l'exact opposé.

- J'ai lu votre petit mot, répondit finalement Castiel.

- Quoi ? murmura Jade en prenant l'air d'une personne en train de crier ce qui amusa Castiel.

- Dans un des sacs à vêtements…

- Parle moins fort, s'il te plait… grimaça Jade en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, chuchota alors Castiel.

- Me téléphoner aurait été plus approprié, venir chez moi, c'est un peu inattendu… sourit la jeune femme en lui tendant une couverture. Tu dois être mort de froid, essuies toi.

Castiel saisit la couverture mais la reposa immédiatement sur le sol, préoccupait par autre chose.

- Je n'ai pas froid, je voulais simplement vous voir, lâcha t-il sans comprendre toute l'importance de ses mots.

- Castiel…

L'ange déchu se baissa pour récupérer la couverture quand son regard se posa sur une tige de fer, une sorte de porte manteau pour sachets plastiques remplit de liquide. Une fureur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux alors qu'il tourna vivement la tête vers la jolie femme qui baissa la sienne pour éviter son regard…

- Tu as découvert mon secret, ironisa t-elle malgré elle.

- Je n'aurais pas du venir… Je suis désolé.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, tu veux t'asseoir ?

Castiel acquiesça, suivit de près par Jade qui prit place à côté de lui sur le grand lit, soudain moins accueillent que précédemment :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? osa demander Castiel en désignant le tuyau qui pendait au fameux porte manteau.

- De la morphine, une perfusion pour que je puisse dormir malgré la douleur, tenta de sourire Jade en regardant l'objet du délit.

- Tu es malade ?

Il l'avait tutoyé et d'ailleurs il n'aurait pu faire autrement... Et le cœur de Cas' se resserra d'avantage, bien entendu il était ignare un matière de vie humaine mais ces perfusions avaient été parfois ce qui l'empêchait, quand il était ange et à sa grande joie, d'emmener les hommes de l'autre côté de la vie, vers la mort. Alors, même s'il ignorait pourquoi elles existaient, il savait qu'elles servaient la plupart du temps à retenir la vie, ici, dans ces quelques gouttes de potion magique.

- Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais je suis restée longtemps dans le coma des suites d'une blessure au cerveau.

Castiel s'horrifia, avait-il mal fait son travail ? Pourtant il avait été persuadé d'avoir ramené Jade seine et sauve près de son père.

- Il y a quelques temps déjà, ma mère est morte pendant un braquage, moi, je suis tombée inconsciente. Quand je suis revenue à moi, mon système immunitaire n'a pas réagit à une infection, et oui, je suis tombée « malade »…

- C'est grave ? lâcha Castiel, la voix tremblante. Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait.

- C'est plus impressionnant que grave, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, sourit Jade encore une fois pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Si ça te fait peur, je peux comprendre…

- Combien ?

- Comment ?

- Combien de temps ? siffla la voix tremblante de Castiel.

- Je ne veux pas compter les jours…

Jade ne parla plus au moment où son visage se crispa. Elle sentit un instant la terre tourné et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle aperçut le jeune homme lui tendre l'aiguille, reliée au reste de la machine.

- Je peux attendre un peu, grimaça t-elle.

- Ne fait pas ça parce que je suis là…

La jeune femme attrapa alors l'aiguille tandis que Castiel se plaça instinctivement contre la tête de lit, laissant à jade la place pour se blottir timidement dans ses bras, désormais branchée comme un vulgaire appareil électrique.

Et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, durant plusieurs heures, sans parle, ne bougeant pratiquement plus. Leurs respirations remplissaient la pièce de questions. Jade pensait à cet homme venu de nulle part et lui offrant tout le soutient dont elle avait besoin ; Castiel pensait à Dean, cet homme venu de nulle part qui lui avait, semble-t-il, bousillé l'existence…

*********************************************

voilou !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis sincérement désolée pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite mais récemment un commentaire m'a donné envie de continuer... Alors merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic et un merci tout particulier à toi Chidori2 !

Voila une petite suite écrite sans relecture, donc pardonnez moi d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe !

j'espère une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

** L'impuissance arma les bras de Bobby, quand, au petit matin il ne trouva pas Castiel dans sa chambre. Il était resté debout devant la porte grande ouverte à fixer la fenêtre sans parvenir à faire autre chose. Il se jugea véritablement con d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu aider le jeune homme. Maintenant, il savait que seul il ne pourrait veiller sur lui… Il ne savait tout simplement plus comment faire, comment s'y prendre : menacer ou écouter ? Le laisser le libre et ses expériences ou tout contrôler ?**

**L'enjeu était de taille, si Castiel faisait un mauvais pas, c'était la toute sa vie qui s'effondrerait avant qu'il ne puisse en profiter…un peu. **

**Il fit alors un pas en avant et scruta plus en détail les murs de la modeste pièce. Fou, Castiel était fou… le paradis méritait-il tant de supplications ? Le vieux chasseur en doutait sérieusement. **

**- Bobby ??**

**Singer sursauta franchement. Castiel ? Non, ce n'était pas sa voix, pas son intonation. Le jeune homme aurait préféré venir se placer derrière lui, mieux, l'éviter jusqu'à temps qu'il ne puisse plus reculer. Cette voix, ce soudain chahut, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, c'était Dean. **

**Bobby s'empressa de fermer la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sans y réfléchir il ne voulait dénoncer Castiel aux Winchesters. L'image de l'ange déchut le jour de son arrivée lui revint en tête et finit de le convaincre…**

**- Ah te voila, on a fait aussi vite que possible pour venir, déclara Dean en lui présentant Sam et Maxine de la main.**

**- Je vois ça, bougonna Bobby. Je ne vous attendez pas avant deux, trois jours.**

**- Oui mais comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, cette histoire est…Bref, on doit en finir au plus vite!**

**Dean enleva sa veste et alla se chercher une bière tandis que Sam salua enfin Bobby d'un petit sourire. Le vieux chasseur, quant à lui, ne prêta même pas attention à la jeune femme qui s'obstinait à le dévisager. **

**- J'ai mené ma petit enquête, les infos sont rares ces derniers temps, tout le monde reste tapis dans son trou à entretenir son coin de jardin, ironisa Bobby. **

**- De notre côté, je cherche encore des sources ou un truc qui puisse me permettre de trouver qui pourrait être un fils du créateur… Mais cette histoire est tellement ancienne que peut de sites et peu de livre y font mention, intervint Sam. **

**Bobby haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela, chaque secondes passée ici à parler fantôme c'était perdre du temps pour retrouver le jeune brun. Où était Castiel ? Bobby sentit son cœur battre plus vite contre sa poitrine, cette question méritait une réponse…**

**- Bobby, on tombe au mauvais moment ? **

**Dean posa alors la bouteille sur la table et attrapa le reste du mobile de chasseur, lui mettant quasiment sous le nez. **

**- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta alors le jeune homme. **

**- Rien, ce débris ne valait plus grand-chose, tenta de la convaincre Bobby.**

**- J'ai comme l'impression que tu me mens ? **

**Dean n'était pas dupe, le comportement de Bobby était plutôt étrange. Tout dans son regard marquait une inquiétude profonde, et puis son visage était tellement tiré, des cernes s'étaient logées sous ses yeux, il paraissait même avoir perdu du poids, de la contenance. **

**- La fatigue Dean, l'apocalypse m'a vidé, mentit-il alors. **

**Dean attendit quelques secondes avant de réagir puis posa le portable dans la main de Bobby qui tendait déjà le bras depuis un bout de temps. **

**- Quelqu'un pourrait prendre conscience que j'aimerais que les choses accélèrent ? Chanta presque Maxine en s'avançant entre les deux hommes. - Ecoute-moi bien miss emmerdeuse du mois, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, pourquoi tu t' évapore pas, on te sonnera quand on aura du nouveau ! S'énerva Dean. **

**- Je veux être sûre que vous fassiez le maximum. **

**Jade, tout en regardant l'aîné des Winchesters, prit place sur l'une des chaises. Bobby leva les yeux au ciel, s'en frotta les mains. **

**- Bien, les garçons suivaient moi dans la pièce voisine. **

**Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire un de ses plus beaux sourires et partit dans le salon accompagné de son frère et de leur ami. Sam prit place devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. **

**- Quel est votre plan ? Se lança Bobby. **

**Sam regarda Dean, un air de « tu lui dis ou je lui dis ? » puis se tourna complètement vers le chasseur, s'appuyant contre l'appui de fenêtre. Bobby regarda les deux jeunes hommes successivement, bouillant de ne pas avoir une réponse rapide. **

**- On part sans info valable, débuta Dean.**

**- Des info ça se cherchent ! Je ne vais pas vous apprendre votre métier, remarqua l'autre. **

**- On sait Bobby, on pensait que tu aurais une piste… avoua Sam. **

**- Je devais aller chez Rick, vous pouvez y aller de ma part.**

**- Qui c'est ? **

**- Il pratique la voyance et quand il le faut, il s'y connait pas mal en rituel…**

**Sam sentit l'espoir revivre, il allait pouvoir aider cette jeune femme. Il pourrait réparer un peu de sa monumentale erreur, du moins il l'espérait sincèrement. **

**- Bien, on y va dès maintenant, dit-il de manière résolue. **

**Bobby approuva plus pour être tranquille que part réellement envie de résoudre cette affaire. Sans le vouloir, il dévisagea Dean. Le jeune homme était à mille lieux d'imaginer que son ancien ange était ici et qu'il n'était plus vraiment son ange… Bobby se sentit égoiste de ne pas en parler au plus vieux des deux frères. Il ne savait pas exactement qu'elle était la relation entre les deux hommes, pensant qu'eux même l'ignoraient également mais il n'aimait pas mentir à Dean sur ce sujet. S'il retrouvait Castiel, il lui faudrait de réelles explications. Il se rendit compte que ces pensées revenaient à chaque fois dans son esprit, tant de fois il avait essayé d'aborder cela avec Castiel et tant de fois ce fut peine perdue…**

**- On rentrera pour le repas de ce soir. **

**Bobby acquiesça sans comprendre ce que l'on venait de lui dire. **

**La maison fut de nouveau vide. Le silence raisonna entre les murs… Le moteur de l'impala retenti puis s'éloigna rapidement. Bobby retourna dans la chambre de son invité, histoire de trouver une indication, un petit bout de début de piste. Mais Castiel ne vivait pas sur cette planète, il ne faisait qu'exister. Marcher du salon à la salle de bain, prendre des crayons, barbouiller son mur, descendre dans la cuisine, regarder l'extérieur, monter dans sa chambre, attendre…**

* * *

**Castiel se réveilla doucement. Sans bras lui faisait étrangement mal mais il s'en fichait. Il sentit le parfum de la jolie brune lui brûlait les narines. Celle-ci se frotta un peu plus fort contre lui quand elle le sentit s'éveiller inconsciemment. **

**Le soleil pointait timidement le bout de son nez. Il faisait beau. **

**- Hey…**

**Castiel baissa la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui ouvrait péniblement ses yeux. **

**- Bonjour.**

**Ces yeux… Castiel aurait tout donné pour ne plus avoir à les scruter. L'ange qu'il avait été ne les avaient même pas regarder véritablement pendant ces heures qu'il lui avait paru une larme dans un océan. Aujourd'hui, ces pupilles lui brûler l'âme, encore… **

**Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa net quand la jeune femme prit appuis sur son torse meurtri. Il grimaça mais Jade ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle hotta l'aiguille de son bras et, tout en se levant, poussa l'horrible branche de fer. **

**- C'est fou tout de même… siffla-t-elle. **

**- Fou ? S'étonna le jeune homme.**

**- Que tu sois resté, précisa alors la jeune femme.**

**Castiel se redressa lentement et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était resté… Cette phrase raisonna comme le son d'un jour meilleur. Il était resté pour cette jeune femme et durant de longues heures n'avait plus penser à ce qu'il était devenu. Durant ce court instant, le paradis n'avait pas été si distrayant qu'auparavant. **

**- J'ai passé un bon moment, avoua alors Cas'. **

**Jade se tourna vers lui, sourit légèrement. Il était si beau, si gentil, si surprenant. **

**- Moi aussi.**

**-Je vais rentrer maintenant. **

**- Ok…**

**Jade attendit que Castiel se lève et le regarda marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. **

**- Castiel… On se reverra ? Rougit-elle.**

**Castiel se rappela ce que Bobby lui avait dit, le fait qu'il ne devait plus voir Jade, le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur seul. Le chasseur avait sûrement raison mais Castiel ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de la jeune femme… Il n'avait pas su l'aider de sa vie d'ange, évidement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui venir en aide en sa condition d'homme mais il voulait essayer…**

**- Je reviendrais. **

**Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à sortir quand Jade s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. **

**- Il t'a fallu quelques heures pour rentrer dans ma vie mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis …**

**Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se raidir et préféra arrêter sa phrase. **

**- A bientôt… termina-t-elle. **

* * *

**Lorsque les pieds de Castiel se posèrent dans le salon de Bobby c'est tout son corps qui se mit à trembler de peur. Quand il croisa le regard perdu de Bobby c'est tout son esprit qui se meurtri dans le fond de son cœur. **

**- Je suis désolé…**

**Bobby resta de marbre. Il venait justement de rentrer ayant cherché partout le jeune homme. Vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas cherché suffisamment. **

**- Je m'excuse, continua Castiel.**

**Dans ces instants, il perdait tout ce qu'il y avait d'adulte en lui. Pourtant, Bobby le voyait bien, dans les yeux du jeune homme ces excuses l'écorchaient à vif. Avant, ange, tout lui était du et la race humaine était un troupeau de moutons sur lequel il devait veiller. Désormais, Castiel savait qu'il devait rendre des comptes à l'un d'entre eux. **

**- J'ai envie d'hurler. De… de te lier à une chaise pour ne pas devoir sans cesse veiller sur toi. **

**- Je ne pouvait plus rester dans ma chambre… **

**- J'avais remarqué. **

**Bobby se passa une main sur la figure comme pour tenter de se réveiller. Castiel baissa la tête, ses mains nerveuses montraient à elle seule une anxiété qu'il ne pouvait pas encore dissimuler. **

**- Ca ne te lasse pas de ne pas évoluer ? D'en rester toujours au même problème ? Le questionna Bobby. **

**- J'ai mal fait mon travail Bobby… **

**- Tu as chuté Castiel, je crois que oui, tu n'as pas bien fait ton travail. **

**Castiel acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il mourait de faim mais ne le savait pas vraiment. Ce fut seulement quand son poids ne le supporta plus et qu'il manqua de tomber qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. **

**Bobby courut immédiatement à sa suite et l'aida à se redresser.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? **

**- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, répondit rapidement Castiel. **

**- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? **

**Castiel baissa les yeux, la situation devenait insupportable. Etre si peu de chose le terrifier. **

**- J'aimerais ne pas vous causez autant de soucis.**

**Bobby ignora les dires du jeune homme et se dirigea dans la cuisine où il s'activa à chercher multiples ingrédients, quelque chose de rapide à préparer. Castiel entra alors dans la pièce, une mine de chien battu sur le visage. Il remarqua alors une veste posé négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle était délavée mais cela semblait volontaire. L'intérieur de l'habit était déchiré en dessous du bras gauche, jetait ainsi sur la chaise, Castiel pouvait le voir. Ca semblait avoir vécu, ça semblait vivre encore… **

**Bobby se retourna, sentant le malaise s'insinuer dans la pièce. Son regard dénota de suite le regard tressaillant du jeune homme. Il comprit… **

**- Castiel, assis-toi. **

**Mais cette veste, posée plus tôt dans la matinée, était la seule coupable dans nouveau tourbillon dans la maison du vieux Singer. Il pria pour un peu de repos… Pour un instant de répit… **

**Castiel se mordit alors les doigts, bougea dans tous les sens. **

**- Ca devait arriver gamin… **

**Castiel s'arrêta net devant le vieil homme. Son visage se durcit plus rapidement que possible chez un homme. **

**- Vous m'avez menti.**

**- Il vient juste d'arriver p'tit gars…**

**- Castiel. **

**Bobby su exactement qu'il en était à la ligne rouge qu'il ne voulait pas traverser. Qu'importait réellement ? Qui était cet homme pour lui ? **

**- Je ne veux pas le voir, qu'il s'en aille, poursuivit Castiel. **

**- S'il sait que tu es la, il ne partira pas. **

**- Vous n'avez qu'à mentir, faite-le partir. **

**- Sûrement pas. **

**Bobby soutint le regard bleu du jeune homme qui se voulait fort. Instable, Castiel était tout simplement instable. Il passait de la fureur à la peine en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas les émotions humaines, pire encore, ne les maitrisait pas. La peur n'était qu'un mot pour lui, la haine, un autre. **

**- Je vous le demande…**

**- Tu te fous de moi ? S'étonna Bobby. Je n'en ai pas assez fait pour toi ? Il faut le dire, non je ne suis pas un imbécile fini. Mais crois-moi, je n'en suis plus très sûr pour toi. **

**Castiel ne sut quoi répondre. Si Dean rentrait, si Dean le voyait… Le temps, il détestait le temps. Jade lui sembla un lointain souvenir, le seul qui ne le coupait pas de l'intérieur. Il se souvient de Dean, de tout ce temps à ces côtés. Non, Bobby ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur de revoir le jeune homme. **

**- Dean… C'est comme un mirage…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. **

**Castiel regarda de nouveau la veste qui se dressait droite, fière de la « merde » qu'elle foutait là. Son cœur se pinça, encore. Il cru qu'il ne pourrait finir sa vie avec le même bout de chair.**

**- J'était un ange, j'étais un ange, bafouilla Castiel en s'énervant légèrement. Mon père m'a laissé, je eu mal… Ils m'ont fait mal. Et pourquoi ? Pour un mirage ! Pour des mots qu'il a prononcé, pour des gestes qu'il n'a pas fait ! J'étais un ange et je suis devenu un homme pour un mirage… **

**Bobby l'écoutait, silencieusement, il avait peur de comprendre, de saisir le sens caché de ses mots... Castiel s'en rendait-il compte ? **

**- Je suis mort pour un mirage, je suis mort pour des gestes et des mots qu'il n'a pas dit…**

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Alors avant de commencer et de poster la suite je dois absolument et je tiens absolument à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est important pour moi (non vous ne pouvez vraiment pas !) alors je vous remercie du fond du coeur !

Et que dire de ces reviews ??? Elles sont tout simplement trop trop gentilles et elles redonnent le sourire à chaque ligne que j'ai lu ! (et oui, ne soyez pas étonné ! lol)

Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de galérer à retrouver les pseudo... lol

Chidori2, je me ferais une joie de me faire corriger par tes soins ! J'avoue que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes, tout simplement parce que je suis tellement prise par ce que j'écris que la relecture est pas terrible ! Pour ce chapître beh on fera encore avec les fautes mais pour les prochains je te contact, si bien sur tu as encore le temps ! Mais un mici à toi vraiment pour les reviews que tu m'as laissé !

Mahare, merci à toi aussi pour ce commentaire ! J'avoue pendant une bonne heure j'ai fanfaronné dans toute la maison ! LOL (bon désormais il suffit simplement de ne pas décevoir pour les nombreux autres chapîtres ! merci encore !

Nono (facile à retenir et à écrire) alors là... comment te le dire ? Je suis très flattée que tu es pris la peine de m'écrire une review (qui n'est pas des plus courtes d'ailleurs !) Ca me touche sincérement ! je sais que quand j'écris je pars dans des extrèmes et que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Quitte à me répéter je te remercie de cette review ! Et j'espère, (qui n'espèrerait pas) que la suite te plaira tout autant !!

lily-la-belette, la encore ta review m'a fait très plaisir !! Rien que ton pseudo m'inspire une petite touche de gaité ! lol Et Oui, notre Castiel en fait des choses pour un simple humain ... merci à toi aussi !!

Bon, je sais, je parle beaucoup, beaucoup... Encore une petite chose .... MERCI !! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette petite suite ! Et si c'est le cas, je prends toutes les critiques puisque je pars du principe qu'elle ne peuvent être que constructives !!

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**L'impala s'était arrêtée devant une vieille baraque, un taudis qui tenait miraculeusement debout. Le petit jardin qui s'étalait devant la porte à moitié rongée par le temps était du même acabit, l'herbe était jaunie par des déchets et sacs poubelles qui semblaient n'avoir eu d'autres domicile que ce vaste terrain vague. Les deux frères étaient encore à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. **

**Il était 10h 30 environ. **

**Dean arrêta la musique, coupa le moteur qui arrêta immédiatement de rugir. Sam était resté silencieux depuis leur départ, il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Cela n'inquiétait pas plus son frère aîné, **_**depuis tout petit Sam adore faire la moue**_**, avait-il expliqué a Bobby. Dean avait l'intime conviction qu'il devait laisser son petit frère respirer, penser à ce qu'était sa vie. Sam était fort, il s'en sortirait. **

**Maxine, quant à elle, n'était déjà plus dans la voiture, elle s'était éclipsée à l'extérieur de l'habitacle et attendait impatiemment devant la porte d'entrée. **

**- Si le toit ne s'effondre pas sur nous, je range tous les livres de Bobby par ordre alphabétique, plaisanta Dean en se tournant légèrement sur son frère. **

**- J'ai comme un doute sur l'adresse… Qui peut vivre la dedans ?**

**- Un visionnaire déluré ? Sourit Dean, visiblement de meilleure humeur. **

**Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire également, pensant qu'il avait eu la le frère typique de toutes ces séries télévisées américaines. **

**Dean sortit enfin de la voiture et prit soin de fermer à clef sa porte, Sam en fit autant. Le quartier n'était, à l'évidence, pas sûr, plutôt malfamé et Dean ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son petit bébé. **

**- Tu penses sincèrement qu'on va trouver ce que l'on cherche ici ? **

**- J'ai plutôt l'impression que Bobby nous mène en bateau… répondit Sam tout en se plaçant au côté de son frère. **

**- Quelque chose clochait chez le vieux non ? **

**- T'as remarqué ? **

**Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Dean tandis qu'il prenait de l'avance sur son cadet en rejoignant Maxine. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard, son doute avait-il prit trop de temps. L'idée était d'ailleurs propre à toute une réflexion : puisque morte, Maxine n'avait-elle pas tout le temps devant elle ?? Dean la regarda, si elle voulait, elle pourrait « renaitre » dans 30 ans, peut-être même dans 1000 ans ! Elle pourrait découvrir un tout nouveau mode de vie… La mort, dans son cas, n'était-elle pas affaire d'immortalité ? Dean se reprit, il détestait les fantômes, il les zigouillait depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'y avait rien de rassurant de vivre entre deux mondes. Et les créatures de l'ombre, celles qui n'étaient pas humaines devaient mourir, c'était là la seule vérité. **

**- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, affirma-t-elle.**

**- Allons-y alors !**

**Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, Dean frappa deux coups secs contre la porte. Sam eut à peine le temps de les rejoindre. Une odeur âcre les submergea quand une personne vint leur ouvrir. Maxine recula d'un pas… **

**- Dean, Sam… je vous attendais…**

**Il était 10h 35 environ.**

* * *

**La porte d'entrée de la maison de Singer s'était ouverte en grands fracas. La terre battue qui balayait le perron avait volé aussi fugacement que la poussière d'étoile se crée un touchant l'atmosphère. **

**Bobby avait presque hurlé, son souffle s'était coupé par manque d'oxygène. Le vielle homme s'était empourpré significativement tandis que sa conversation avec l'ange déchu n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. **

**Castiel, lui. **

**Le jeune homme, puisqu'il n'était plus que ça, avait couru aussi vite que possible. Il avait prévenu Bobby, si Dean venait, lui partait. Seulement, se doutait-il que ses jambes le porteraient si vite loin de la baraque du chasseur ? Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine comme quand on a trop mal de vivre. Cette sensation là, Castiel s'en souviendrait à jamais tellement elle était brutale. **

**L'allure du jeune homme semblait s'enflammer, ses pas se succédèrent mais pour aller où ? lui-même ne le savait pas, il courrait voila tout. Castiel le savait, Bobby était le seul à pouvoir lui venir en aide, il avait toujours été là, depuis le début. **

**Castiel ralentit, son corps ne lui permettant pas de maintenir le rythme, son cœur réfléchissant à la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. **

**Le jeune homme entendit Bobby hurler son nom. Les yeux luisants, il poursuivit sa route. **

**Bobby sentit une goutte d'eau lui frapper la tempe, lui rappelant ainsi les nuages gris du matin même. Le temps était de mauvaise augure mais tant qu'il ne tomberait pas des boules de feu il se battrait pour sa vie… **_**Oh et puis merde**_**, **_**merde ! **_**En fait il haïssait cette putain de vie… Castiel n'avait pas le droit de faire ce caprice, de partir seulement pour fuir. Parce que c'était ce que l'ancien ange faisait, il fuyait. Comprendrait-il simplement qu'aussi loin qu'il irait, il ne retrouverait plus ses ailes ? Bobby en doutait. **

**Et cette histoire avec Dean ? C'était fou, tout simplement. Bobby ne comprenait pas tout, mais ce qu'il avait saisit lui fit regretter d'en savoir autant. Il n'aimait pas se morfondre, les jours noirs devaient disparaître face aux couleurs du bonheur… Un jour peut-être… En serait-il de même pour toute l'existence de l'ange ? Une image frappa Bobby de plein fouet, oui, Castiel courait, il courait simplement à sa perte. Le chasseur se dit alors qu'il ne devrait pas essayer de le rattraper, que loin de Dean, le jeune homme serait sans doute mieux… **

**Le vieille homme sentit son corps capituler, son allure se ralentir. **

**FLASH BACK **

**Le canapé, seul trace de l'existence d'un salon à l'heure où un nombre incommensurable de livres jonchaient sol et meubles, était remplie d'une présence frêle et fragile. Castiel dormait un peu… Bobby n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Le vieille homme avait passé sa dernière heure à nettoyer les plaies du jeune homme, recoudre les bouts de chair pendantes. **_**Dégoutant… **_**Bobby ne pouvait imaginer que les anges, même après Lucifer, même après l'apocalypse, puissent faire cela. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Castiel avait-il fait pour venir jusque chez lui, comment aurait-il fait pour repartir si Dean avait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver ici ? **

**Son regard se portait sur l'humain en face de lui, enveloppé dans une chaude couverture, Castiel était si blanc… **

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Blanc, Castiel l'était toujours autant, peut être encore plus aujourd'hui. La situation ne s'était pas arrangée depuis cette première rencontre. L'ange n'allait pas mieux, il faudrait encore du temps pour accepter ce qu'il était… Un homme, un simple homme… Bobby douta que ce fut vraiment cela qui perturbait le jeune brun. Qui pouvait le comprendre ? Qui avait perdu autant que lui ? Ce fut ce qui fit réagir Bobby. Non, Castiel ne s'en sortirait jamais seul. Le jeune brun n'arrivait déjà pas à tenir sur ses jambes, ses cicatrices étaient vraiment trop importantes, son âme vraiment trop salie. **

**- Castiel ! Cria de nouveau Bobby.**

**Que faire ? Quelle solution ? Castiel n'en voyait pas. Il avait la tête sous l'eau depuis trop longtemps. Ce long tunnel noir avait-il réellement une fin ? Cette pensée finit de le noyer, autant de sarcasme de la part d'un ange n'était pas possible. Mais il n'était plus un ange. S'entendre penser le rendait fou, ne plus entendre ses frères le terrait dans une solitude sale, lasse et profonde. Il était seul, seul avec cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans arrêt les déboires de sa vie, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire et ce qu'il voudrait faire. Pourquoi ? C'était injuste, profondément injuste, il avait aidé tant de personnes, tant d'âmes, pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à l'erreur, juste une seule erreur, ne pouvait-on pas le pardonner ? **

**Son corps frémit, il sentit ses jambes s'affaisser sous son poids. Sans même comprendre, c'était lui qui se retrouvait collé au beau milieu de ce chemin boueux, la pluie tombant sur tout son corps. **

**- Castiel !**

**C'était Bobby qui hurlait, Castiel pensa reconnaitre de la peur dans l'intonation du chasseur, sans doute se trompait-il, pourquoi Bobby aurait-il peur ? **

**Le froid…**

**- Castiel, attend gamin, je vais t'aider, on va rentrer…**

**Bobby rattrapa très vite Castiel. Il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, histoire de l'aider à garder conscience. **

**- Castiel, tu m'entends ? **

**- Oui…**

**Bobby ne put que remarquer les traits de fatigue qui ornaient le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait défaillir de jours en jours, inconsciemment s'agissait-il d'un appel à la mort ? Tout ne pouvait pas être aussi noir. **

**- T'es au bout du rouleau gamin, faut pas te ruiner l'existence pour un simple humain… siffla Bobby tandis que Castiel peinait à ouvrir les yeux.**

**A l'intérieur cette phrase raisonna maladroitement dans l'esprit de Castiel. Elle était stupide mais le jeune brun n'en comprit que le gout amère. Il était si fatigué, si désarmé. Toute sa déchéance ne se résumait pas au seul nom de Dean, non, un ange ne pouvait pas chuter pour un « simple humain » comme lui avait dit Bobby… Non, la faute était sans doute bien plus grave… Oui Castiel aurait pu penser à Dean des millions d'années encore sans aucune conséquence. Ne reconnait-on pas quelqu'un par ses actes ? **

**- Je vais te coucher et te préparer à manger, je vais prendre soin de toi petit… **

**La voix de Bobby tremblait, cela fit froid dans le dos de Castiel. Il le sentit le porter… **

_**Léger, un homme ne pouvait pas être aussi léger… **_**réagit Bobby en soulevant la masse qu'était Castiel. Le chemin jusque chez lui ne serait plus très long. **

**Il l'allongea dans le maudit canapé qui avait vu tant en si peu de temps. **

**- Bobby…**

**La chasseur finit de l'installer avant de prendre une chaise et de la placer juste devant le fauteuil, à un mètre tout au plus et de s'y asseoir. **

**- Le Castiel angélique avait un caractère de chien mais crois moi ça venait pas de tes ailes…**

**Castiel sourit malgré tout. Il aimait Bobby, cet homme au caractère incomparable, cet homme tant de fois blessé par la vie. **

**- Je vais te chercher des fringues propres, bouges pas.**

**Bobby se leva difficilement, appuyant les mains sur ses genoux pour avoir un appuie stable. Il se tourna vers l'horloge de la cuisine, il était 10h34. Les minutes passaient et deux frères reviendraient certainement rapidement. Il était convaincu que l'ermite qui vivait à quelques kilomètres de chez lui ne leur apprendrait pas grand-chose, mais qui savait véritablement ? **

**L'important était de soigner Castiel un minimum avant que Dean ne rentre. Il savait qu'il faudrait énormément de courage à l'angelot, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, pour rencontrer le jeune homme. Bobby se devait de le réparer, encore…**

**Mais Bobby le savait, il n'était pas Dieu et encore moins un ange, jamais il ne pourrait accomplir de miracle…**

**

* * *

voilou ! ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

JE SUIS DESOLEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! je sais ce n'est même plus un retard ! Voila une petite suite pour me faire pardonner ! Mais avec les fêtes et les exams j'avoue j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre !! Maintenant c'est repartit ! Plein de nouvelles idées en plus ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !!

Encore merci pour tous les commentaires ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps et vous laisser lire la suite...

Et sans oublier une bonne nouvelle année à vous tous ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**Il devait se sentir bien seul ce petit bonhomme… Il était si nerveux de les voir. Il sautait partout, parler sans même que ses mots n'aient le moindre sens… Dean le regardait aller de la salle au salon, du canapé piteux à la table poussiéreuse. Il semblait si seul… Le monde l'avait tout simplement tenu à l'écart de toute considération, le monde l'avait rendu fou. Cet homme, ce reste de magie dans un univers où l'on ne croit plus en rien. La différence n'a de place que si elle prend le terme de diversité, ici, cet homme était seulement différent, pas comme les autres, pas particulier, simplement et horriblement différent.**

**- Les Winchesters, vous… un , deux, les frères Winchesters sont ici…**

**Il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme s'il ne pouvait rester droit avec sa démarche boiteuse. La maison reflétait l'hôte, c'est-ce qui attrista Dean au plus haut point. L'aîné des deux frères se tourna vers l'autre. Sam était assis sur ce qu'il devinait être une caisse comme on utilise pour ranger les bouteilles. C'était le vieil homme qui lui avait proposé, il n'avait su refuser.**

**- Bien monsieur… Lipers, reprit Dean en essayant de capter le regard de l'homme.**

**- Nous avons besoin de votre aide, continua Maxine.**

**La jeune femme n'avait guère avancé de plus de quelques centimètres. La porte d'entrée était d'ailleurs restée ouverte. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité à l'intérieur de ces murs. Qui l'aurait été ? Ici, c'était un peu tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant de mourir. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru en rien, pas même au père Noël ou au lapin de Pacques quand elle était petite… Toute cette histoire la dépassait totalement. La mort, elle n'y avait pensé qu'en tant qu'un sac d'os dans une boîte de bois recouverte de deux mètres de terre.**

**- Je sais pourquoi. Eh ! Je sais pourquoi ! Répondit le vieil homme.**

**Il couru presque jusque dans la pièce voisine, se faufila entre les multiples cageots. Dean l'accompagna, mimant à Sam qu'il devait l'attendre ici. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir le vieillard à sa place, qu'il devrait faire l'effort de patienter.**

**Dean avança plus vite quand il entendit un bruit de métal claquer en fracas dans ce qu'il pensait être la cuisine. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit un homme détruit par le temps, visiblement heureux de recevoir des personnes chez lui, s'afférant à préparer du café…**

**- Je peux vous aider ?**

**- Non, Xander m'a surpris. Je vais ramasser, tu dois aller par là…**

**- Xander, c'est le chat… comprit Dean tout en fixant l'horrible bête amaigrie.**

**- Tu dois aller par là, c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire… Les invités dans le salon parlent de la pluie et du beau temps …**

**S'il avait pu, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Dean aurait pu se voir dans les yeux de cette homme. Les principes, c'étaient eux qui bouffaient sa vie. Les règles qui se devaient d'être respectées… « _Sam doit être protégé, les monstres tués, la famille passe avant tout, un homme doit rester droit » _c'était tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait de sa vie. Et puis, l'apocalypse avait quand même eu lieu, il avait fait tout son possible, donné sa vie pour finalement pêcher l'Enfer. Il avait perdu tant de personnes en qui il aurait pu voir une existence simplement meilleure. _Ne t'apitoie pas, ne t'apitoie pas…_ Dean regarda de nouveau Lipers, non, il ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre de la vie qu'il menait parce qu'il en avait encore tout le contrôle. Il n'était pas seul bien que profondément blessé par les êtres qu'il aimait. Mais il n'était pas seul…**

**- Chez moi, ma… ma mère aimait quand on l'aidait à préparer ce que l'on servait aux invités…**

**Dean dut faire un gros effort de réflexion pour se souvenir du temps où il avait eu une maison, une mère et un père. Il se rappela particulièrement de cette fois où les voisins étaient venus voir Sam, à cette époque jeune nourrisson. Ses yeux brillèrent quand il se souvint du visage de sa mère, cette grimace qu'elle lui avait faite quand elle avait quitté le salon et ses invités, cette grimace qui avait voulu dire : « on ne peut pas être tranquille chez soi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé ces voisins ! ».**

**- Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que vous voulez partir, je sais que vous ne voulez pas rester ici… Vous voulez savoir ce que je sais, vous voulez que je parle et vous voulez fuir… Les Winchesters fuient toujours, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.**

**Dean ne prit pas pour lui cette remarque, et, finalement, oui, il ne voulait qu'une chose : squatter le canapé de Bobby une heure ou deux ! Manger un bon plat et en finir avec cette histoire !**

**- Donc, vous savez des choses ? L'interrogea Dean.**

**L'homme se figea alors soudainement, se tourna vers Dean. Ses yeux si pétillants depuis l'arrivée des intrus devinrent livides tellement la colère lui brulait le cœur. Dean ne comprit pas ce changement soudain de comportement. Cette envie qu'avait l'autre de partager du temps avec eux, cette frustration que l'on porte avant de capituler, de retourner dans la banalité.**

**- Qui ne sait rien ? Cette femme est morte…**

**- Vous parlez de Maxine…**

**- L'enfant du créateur la tué…**

**Dean sentit son souffle se saccader. L'ambiance devint glacial.**

**- Qui est-il ? Demanda-t-il.**

**L'homme entoura ses joues de ses mains. Il semblait réfléchir. Des rires nerveux lui rongèrent la gorge sans que ses pupilles ne lâchèrent Dean.**

**- Parfois combattre le mal est plus mal que le mal…**

**- Quoi ? Perdit patience le jeune homme malgré lui.**

**- L'enfant du créateur c'est lui, le mal… Il représente tout ce qui est haïssable…**

**- Qui est-il ?**

**- Chut…siffla le vieux fou.**

**Sam choisit cet instant pour rejoindre son frère. Il capta rapidement le fin coton de peur qui émanait des deux hommes. Le calme…le calme avant la tempête songea-t-il.**

**- L'âme perdue dans les méandres est bien plus dangereuse que celle qui se bat de son corps pour la vie d'autrui…**

**- Dean…**

**Sam s'était penché sur son frère pour lui montrer discrètement un vieux dessin qu'il venait de trouver dans la pièce voisine. Dean ne su trop ce que ce gribouillis représentait… Sam sourit quand il vit l'air perplexe de son aîné.**

**- Je pense que c'est une main…**

**- Oh…approuva Dean en se tournant de nouveau vers l'hôte de la maison.**

**Celui-ci se jeta presque sur la feuille et l'arracha des mains du jeune brun. Un petit couinement vola dans la pièce, s'échappa par le vide d'une fenêtre brisée.**

**- Cette femme est morte… Fut-elle le sacrifice ultime d'un fou …**

**- Vous devez nous aider ! Cria presque Dean en attrapant le bras du vieil homme.**

**- Je ne donne que les réponses qui peuvent être entendues…**

**Sam intervint alors et força son frère à lâcher prise. Dean fulmina, il était à deux mots d'avoir la fin de cette histoire et de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il prit tout de même sur lui et alla rejoindre Maxine qui le regarda d'un air dépité. _Pitié, qu'on en finisse_, pensa le jeune homme.**

**- Excusez mon frère, il s'emporte rapidement…**

**- Sam… Sam…l'enfant du créateur laisse une trace…mortuaire…**

**Sam fronça les sourcils, questionna le vieil homme du regard. La peine fut perdue, celui-ci se détourna et jeta sa préparation dans l'évier poisseux.**

**- Vois-tu Xander, voila pourquoi tu ne peux sortir d'ici…**

**Sam se tourna vers le chat, enfermé dans une cage miraculeusement propre, bien plus grande que la table de cuisine elle-même. La bête, bien qu'amaigrie ne semblait pas affamée. Sam constata les marques sur le corps de la petite chose, les poils tombés à certains endroits.**

**- La dernière fois que Xander est sorti, les voisins l'ont…frappé…encore et encore… Ils ne nous aiment pas… J'aimerais tellement leur dire que j'ai vu qu'ils le payeront un jour… Mais…sans doute ne seront-ils jamais punis…**

**Le silence fut la seule réponse du vieillard, Sam fit demi-tour et supplia Dean de rentrer. Celui-ci n'insista pas. Maxine s'installa en un battement de cil sur le siège arrière. La voiture démarra…**

* * *

**Dean gara l'impala dans ce qu'on pouvait nommer « l'entrée de Bobby », même si cela ne paraissait être qu'une vaste cour de gravier poussiéreux. La pluie avait rendu boueuse la terre habituellement sèche, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe.**

**Maxine avait disparu quelque part entre le centre ville et les routes champêtres que Dean aimait emprunter pour rejoindre la demeure. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, Sam non plus, la jeune femme était morte, rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver, en tout cas rien de plus grave que de perdre la vie elle-même.**

**- Donc, on disait, les livres de Bobby par ordre alphabétique ? Sourit Sam alors qu'il sortait de l'impala nettement plus détendu que précédemment.  
**

**- Si je me souviens bien tu trouvais l'idée débile ! Essaya Dean avec un petit sourire innocent.**

**- Oh que non ! Et tu sais ce que je vais faire ces prochaines heures ? Je vais m'allonger, une bière à la main et te regarder galérer avec ton alphabet !**

**Dean ne put s'empêcher de frapper gentiment son frère. Sam leva les bras en signe de fatalité.**

**- Dean, tu as dis, tu fais !**

**- Bobby ne me laissera pas toucher à ses bouquins, et puis, malgré ce que tu peux penser il a son rangement à lui !**

**- Tu te défiles !**

**- Et dire que tu me disais ne pas vouloir rien faire !**

**- Te voir ranger quelque chose c'est si…rare que pour rien au monde je ne veux rater ça !**

**Le jeune homme s'était arrêté devant la porte de leur ami se retournant pour voir ce que faisait son frère. Dean était quelques mètres plus loin. Le plus âgés des deux frères regardait attentivement le sol. A sa tête, Sam sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.**

**Dean continuait se scruter les mètres qui séparaient l'allée de Bobby et la route voisine, le sol et ses traces. S'il n'avait pas été chasseur, sans doute n'aurait-il pas prêté attention à cette déferlante de signes de courses, de lutte…ne le savait-il pas exactement.**

**Le sang du plus vieux des Winchesters ne fit qu'un tour. Bobby avait des problèmes. Dean ne sentit pas ses jambes le porter aux côtés de son frère. Sam le regardait toujours aussi perplexe. Les questions étaient multiples, que devaient-ils faire ?**

**- Dean ? Siffla Sam pour ne pas se faire repérer.**

**Le jeune homme essaya d'apercevoir au-delà des vitres mais n'y parvint pas. Sans même regarder son petit frère il sortit une arme de dessous son manteau, vieille habitude qu'il détestait, vieille habitude qui s'était amplifiée depuis l'apocalypse, depuis l'enfer. Une routine de l'horreur, cette main de Dieu lui faisant toujours plus mal, le sacrifiant lui, sa vie et se qui la compose… Un mal qui le suit depuis sa jeunesse…**

**- Il y a des empreintes de courses, elles n'y étaient pas tout à l'heure… Bobby avait l'air si…**

**- Ok… Je passe par derrière.**

**Sam ne se fit pas prier et procéda à l'inspection minutieuse des alentours pour ainsi emprunter une autre entrée. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de celui qui s'était petit à petit substitué au rôle du père qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu. Dean, quand à lui, se percha derrière la fenêtre sans rien y voir. Tout semblait s'emballer…**

_Le passé reste gravé dans ce qui est immuable. S'il est une chose qu'on ne peut pas changer c'est bien lui. On se raconte des histoires, des faits, on se réinvente une façon de penser, on se dit que tout aurait pu être autrement. Finalement le résultat est le même, c'est la fatalité._

_Et puis il y a son ennemi de toujours, celui qui dit « peut-être » , celui qui fait mal et qui joue d'un certain espoir… On le croit indépendant, souriant, parfois vorace… Ca c'est le futur… Celui qui nous fait croire en une vie meilleure, celui qui nous dit « et si… »…_

_Indépendant ? Peut-être pas… Résultat d'une cause passée…oui._

**Bobby laissa tomber le tableau de Castiel sur le sol. L'assiette se déversa totalement sur le parquet de la cuisine déjà abîmé, le verre d'eau inonda sauvagement la nourriture amère… Amère, c'était le goût qui s'amplifiait dans la gorge du vieil homme…**

_Le présent, une sorte d'intermédiaire à l'infime particularité de ne servir à rien. Il est des miettes de futur, des morceaux du passé. On ne le maitrise pas, il vient, il va._

**Dean reprit son souffle. Le coup était parti en une miette de passé. Ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement de la décharge qui s'était enfuie de la vieille arme. Il n'avait pas vu où était parti le projectile, il avait juste sentit ce coup dans les hanches, cette attaque brutale lorsqu'il rentrait dans la pièce… Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : se battre, il devait se battre pour sa famille.**

_La famille, conception dérangeante dans un monde qui emploie ce mot à tord et à travers. Les liens du sang se dépassent, s'usent. La famille c'est donné sa vie pour des êtres qui donnent la leur. C'est un sacrifice collectif, du moins dans son sens le plus noble. La famille c'est-ce qui reste quand tout se barre…_

**Sam n'était pas encore entré mais quand il entendit le coup de feu il pressa la cadence, finit de monter à l'échelle qui le conduisait directement à l'étage supérieur. Depuis tout jeune il empruntait ce vieux bout de bois desséché pour rejoindre la pièce qui avait prit les allures de la chambre de son aîné… Quand les deux frères partaient la nuit pour voguer à la découverte du territoire, quand il avait 8 ans et Dean quelques années de plus…**

_Le silence… ne vient qu'après l'horreur, la stupeur, la peur. Le vrai silence, celui qui est creux, celui qui fait mal. Le vide sonore dans un tourbillon de penser, l'œil du cyclone._

**Sam se perdit dans la pièce défigurée, les mots ne vinrent pas, l'incompréhension bâtissait les murs de son isolation …**

**Dean regardait le sang s'échapper sur le sol…**

**Bobby resta figeait dans ce qu'il aurait appelé un foutu champ de bataille…**

** On pouvait tellement bien l'entendre à cet instant... le silence.**

**

* * *

**

**voila :D je sais c'est pas terrible ! Le prochain chapitre sera mieux promis !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Il ne changea pas de position, comme agrippé à ce qu'il aurait juré être les mains de Lucifer. Cet ange, cet être déchu qui lui avait valu tant de soucis, le fondateur de l'Enfer où l'un de ses précurseurs. Ses blanches ailes avaient perdu de leur splendide, de leur beauté divine. Et il sembla à Dean que depuis tous les anges de la création en compatissaient encore et infiniment.

La fatalité frappait les enfants de Dieu, ceux qui avaient encore, il y a quelques mois à peine, leur place dans le Paradis du père, comme les humains ont leur place sur terre. Le jeune chasseur les rencontrait, soit bornés, soit déchus. Le premier cas plus fréquemment que le second.

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux, et il le vit. Castiel. L'être n 'était pas comme ses frères d'emplumés, du moins il avait changé depuis leur première rencontre. Le chasseur se posa la question de savoir lequel des deux avaient le plus évolué… Cette pensée, plutôt fugace s'évanouit en peu de temps, elle n'avait été créée que dans le but de cacher l'horrible vérité qui lui brulait les prunelles.

Castiel saignait, peu, mais il saignait.

Une spirale le fit revenir deux minutes en arrière. Et si… Et s'il n'avait pas été voir ce fou ? Et s'il n'avait pas vu ses traces au sol et s'il n'avait pas été armé… Si l'un de ces actes ne s'étaient pas produit, Dean n'aurait pas tiré. Mais tout s'était passé si vite.

Bobby intervint alors, la peur l'avait saisi dès les premières secondes, désormais il était temps d'agir, de réparer les pots cassés, d'essayer tout au moins. Le vieux croisa le regard de son protégé. Castiel se tenait le bras droit, il semblait souffrir encore plus, toujours plus. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en avant, juste assez pour s'appuyer au mur de la pièce.

- Gamin, assis-toi ! Ordonna Bobby en bousculant légèrement Dean sur son passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Cracha Dean en regardant l'ange.

- Dean, ce n'est pas le moment. Maintenant fiche le camp dans la cuisine. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous deux en même temps.

- Non, je veux savoir, c'est quoi de ce merdier ? Je pensais que tu étais en Enfer ! Je te croyais mort !

- Dean ! S'énerva alors Bobby en se retournant franchement vers l'intéressé.

Bobby le fusilla du regard, aussi durement que possible. Il fallait que le Winchester renonce, qu'il parte juste un instant, histoire de mettre les choses au clair avec l'ange déchu. Dean leva son révolver et fit volte face. Il ne savait pas comment mener sa nouvelle barque, sa boussole lui semblait carrément détraquée. L' ange dans le salon ne devait pas se retrouver ici. Et, s'il avait réussi à échapper à la fin du monde, il aurait du être le premier averti… Pas Bobby… Le vieil homme venait de détruire une partie de la confiance qui lui était réservée. Du moins, le flux de colère encore présent dans son hémoglobine lui dictait ce sentiment furieux.

Castiel…

Dean entra dans la cuisine et posa le pistolet sur la table. Il le regarda puis détailla ses mains, elles tremblaient…

- Vous le saviez ?

- Non…

Bobby hocha la tête pour lier la parole au geste. Il remercia malgré lui le ciel : Castiel n'était touché que superficiellement. Une trace de plus sur son corps.

- Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans le canapé ?

- J'ai entendu la voiture dans l'allée… Je savais que c'était lui.

- On en est là…

Castiel grimaça sous la pression que Bobby infligea à son bras. La douleur lui parue une amie intime, il n'aimait pas ça. Cependant, il chercha ce que voulait dire Bobby par cette simple phrase, ce constat qu'il savait douloureux. Il pensa comprendre, oui, ils en étaient là, lui ici, Dean dans la pièce voisine. Cela s'était produit, et pourtant, Castiel avait tant prié. Pouvait-il encore avoir confiance en son père ? Trop de choses mauvaises arrivaient dans sa vie, jamais plus il ne comprendrait sa parole, jamais comme il ne l'avait comprise avant…

- Tu commences sérieusement à ressembler à un champ de bataille, bientôt on ne saura plus où frapper pour te causer de nouvelles blessures, renchérit Bobby en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Cela m'importe peu.

La voix du jeune homme fut blanche et sans hésitation. Castiel n'avait sans doute pas envie de mourir mais il ne tenait pas à la vie non plus. Ce message sembla évident aux yeux de Bobby.

- Monte dans la salle de bain. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais vite chercher de quoi recoudre ton bras. Ensuite, il faut vraiment que tu manges.

L'ancien ange acquiesça, monta difficilement les escaliers sous les yeux attristés du vieux chasseur. Il comprit alors tout le sens du mot dormir. Il remercia Bobby de l'avoir porté jusque dans le salon, là où il avait pu se reposer un instant, fermer ses paupières.

Il se remémora les différentes épates… Prendre des affaires de rechanges, à l'évidence, son t-shirt n'avait pas passé le cap de la journée. Il sourit légèrement en repassant à Jade. Elle avait été si gentille avec lui… La jeune femme avait marqué son imaginaire, bien plus qu'à l'époque où il l'avait séparé de sa mère. Il sentit alors la colère bouillir en lui, comme écœuré de ne pas avoir correctement bien fait son précédant travail.

Il y avait cette jeune femme qui lui manquait, il y avait Dean à l'étage inférieur…

Des vêtements… Oui, ils étaient dans la chambre, ensuite il devrait aller dans la salle de bain, attendre Bobby, puis il lui demanderait s'il peut prendre une douche. Il ferait tout ça…

Il entra alors dans sa chambre, resta de marbre quand il rencontra Sam, la bouche ouverte, décryptant les murs.

- J'aurais du savoir que tu accompagnerais Dean, l'un ne va jamais sans l'autre.

Sam se tourna vers Castiel, sincèrement perturbé de le voir ici, face à lui. Au premier abord, il ne trouva pas les mots, il se contenta de regarder l'ange, celui qui avait trahit son frère. Dean lui avait dit. Mais Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'ange, lui-même n'avait pas suivi Dean quand il en avait le plus besoin, préférant assouvir ses passions longtemps enfouies à l'intérieur de lui. Le pouvoir, Sam se souvenait encore de l'influence dans son esprit d'un peu de sang de démon, cette force qui le faisait renaitre, cette force qui lui promettait une vie meilleure.

- Depuis combien de temps vis-tu ici ?

- Quelques semaines.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Quelques semaines… Il savait désormais ce que cachait Bobby. Une fois encore les choses prenaient un tournant qu'il n'aimait pas. Bobby ne leur devait rien, officiellement cet homme n'était que l'ami de leur père. Oui, ce charmant monsieur Winchester…

- Pourquoi ?

Castiel sentit l'animosité dans la voix du jeune homme, il en fut presque choqué. C'était à lui d'être en colère, ici, face à celui qui avait ouvert la porte à son frère, le plus puissant de tous et s'avérant être aussi le plus maléfique.

L'ange déchu ne préféra pas répondre, il fit simplement volte face, il se changerait plus tard, le moment était tout autre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entamer une discussion avec le plus jeune des deux frères, aucun des deux d'ailleurs. Et puis, pour dire quoi ?

- Tu te fous de moi Bobby ?

Dean était presque resté calme, se contentant de boire une gorgée de bière. Il était assis, Bobby debout.

- C'est compliqué Dean.

- Quoi de plus simple au contraire ? Qu'Est-ce qu'il fout ici ? Depuis combien de temps tu me prends pour un con ?

- Eh ! Surveille ton langage gamin !

Dean ragea, il ne comprenait tout bonnement pas la situation dans laquelle il était.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu rentres chez moi, essayes de ne pas tirer sur la première personne que tu vois dans mon salon, poursuivit Bobby.

- Il m'a sauté dessus ! Et les traces dehors et…

Dean s'arrêta, posa la bière sur la table de bois, la faisant légèrement claquer. Bobby fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme lui parut soudainement plus blanc, dépité…

- J'ai tiré sur Cas'…

Dean questionna du regard le vieil homme qui affirma sans un mot. _Oui Dean, t'as tiré sur ton ancien conseillé spirituel_, se surprit à ironiser Bobby.

- Je lui ai tiré dessus et il saigne. Je l'ai blessé. Je ne peux pas blesser un ange.

- Dean, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Pas mal de choses ont foutu le camp, ont changé.

- Ne me dit pas…

Bobby vint s'asseoir auprès du jeune homme, son fils de substitution.

- Il n'a pas voulu me dire les raisons mais oui… Qui sait ? Il a du mettre la pagaille au Paradis, aux yeux de ce que lui ont fait subir ses frères.

Dean fixa Bobby un instant. La colère faisait place à l'incompréhension. Il avait toujours su que Castiel risqué gros en l'aidant, il l'avait su la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les yeux du jeune brun avaient parlé pour lui, la peur avait pris possession de son être tout simplement. Savait-il que son geste le conduirait à cette dernière déchéance ? Dean se refusait à penser cela.

- Il est un humain comme toi et moi désormais. Il a besoin d'aide.

- Ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut qu'il la demande. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas l'aider, répliqua Dean, à mi-voix.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire…

Les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent le parler, entendant Sam pénétrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme les détailla en avançant. Il fusilla le vieux du regard, s'installa près de la fenêtre, se reposant sur le plan de travail.

- Il t'attend dans la salle de bain.

Bobby acquiesça puis partit lentement vers le premier. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa devant Castiel.

- Je vais finir par croire que l'on passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain à te recoudre qu'à faire n'importe quelle autre chose.

- Une fois que vous aurez fait ce que vous avez à faire, j'aimerai prendre l'air. Je rentrerais rapidement je vous le promet.

- C'est trop dangereux Castiel. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

- J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Bobby leva la tête et arrêta un instant sa manipulation, sentant le corps de Castiel se contracter à mesure que l'aiguille pénétrait dans ses chairs pendantes.

- Je t'accorde une heure. Si tu n'es pas la je vais te chercher de gré ou de force.

- Merci…

Il ne s'était jamais imaginé dire cela, de cette façon et avec cette passion au cœur. Castiel prenait une place considérable dans sa vie, il ne pouvait le nier. Et puis Dean était revenu et soudainement l'ancien ange arborait un masque difficilement perceptible. La part de l'ange qu'il était refaisait surface. Après tout ce temps, après ces instants de vulnérabilité, Castiel paraissait tout aussi froid qu'au premier jour, un sacré retour en arrière.

Après quelques minutes, alors que les frères Winchesters se jaugeaient dans la cuisine et que Bobby eut fini de préparer un plat rapide pour tout le monde, Castiel descendit enfin.

Le jeune homme avait enfilé une chemise noire avec un jean. Il boitait légèrement, la fatigue probablement. Dean ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil désapprobateur, celui qui disait « mais où va-t-on ? »

- Je ne vais pas très loin, se contenta de dire Castiel pour briser le silence.

Cependant, il évita consciencieusement le regard du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas le considérer, lui parler, ni même le regarder. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Le mal était la, voila tout.

- Prend un truc à manger.

Castiel avança, prit le paquet qu'on lui tendait, que Dean lui tendait. Il sentit sa main… _Non, non, non ! _Ses yeux se levèrent, il croisa le regard du jeune homme. Le même qu'avant, rien ne changeait vraiment, rien ne changeait comme il le fallait. Son cœur se serra, il eut alors envie de pleurer. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Mais tout ceci devenait si familier qu'il ragea davantage. Dean ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qu'il faisait, de tout le mal qu'il engendrait, de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

Le chasseur lâcha le sachet plastique, reprit une gorgée de bière et ne lâcha Castiel du regard que lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, la demeure. Il ne remarqua dans le jeune brun aucun changement flagrant dans sa façon d'être, de toute manière il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

- On n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant, lâcha-t-il.

Bobby souffla discrètement et posa un plat au centre de la table. Ce qu'il avait compris, ce que Castiel avait laissé échapper lui revint en mémoire…

- Vous avez du nouveau au sujet de Maxime ? Essaya-t-il comme pour changer de sujet.

- Rien de bien concret…

- Il y avait peu de chance de toute manière…siffla Bobby pour lui-même.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! POur commencer Bonne saint Valentin ! Et oui figurez-vous que j'ai appris récemment que c'était en fait la fête des célibataires dans les anciennes traditions donc je pense pouvoir la souhaiter à tout le monde ! (Après tout pourquoi il n'y aurait que les personnes en couple qui ont le droit de s'amuser ?? )

Sinon je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ! je crois que quoi que je fasse je ne parviendrais jamais à vous poster à temps les multiples suites ! J'en suis désolée !

Sinon encore MERCI pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir et ça me donne le courage de m'y remettre ! (parce qu'entre les cours, les projets scénaristes et autres j'avoue que parfois je m'y perd et que je ne suis pas assez ponctuelle !! Désolée encore !!)

Sinon il me semble qu'on m'a posé une question et si je me souviens bien elle venait de Sara the Best ?? (Merci pour tes commentaires ! lol je suis désolée d'être aussi longue ! C'est las vacances je vais essayer de m'améliorer !) Alors oui, je sais dans les grandes lignes où va se continuer l'Histoire, j'ai même la dernière scène en tête et j'avoue que je suis pressée de l'écrire ! D'ailleurs quand je pense à ce que j'écris je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir celle-ci... Bon je ne garantie pas le résultat finale tout comme si je ne sais pas si mon histoire va vous plaire autant que ce que j'aimerais ! Mais j'essaye de faire partager un peu de mon grain de folie !

Donc oui, la suite est prévue et programmée (il faut juste que je prenne le temps de l'écrire ! j'en suis encore désolée.

En ce qui concerne ce début de chapitre, le poème que vous allez lire n'a pas été fait par mes soins ! (Je ne suis pas du tout poème, trouver des rimes qui en valent la peine ce n'est pas pour moi !) Il a été fait par ma meilleure amie ! Et c'est en le lisant que j'ai ajouter cette scène et que je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le prendre pour illustrer mes propos parce qu'il correspond exactement à ce que je veux écrire et qu'il se calque sur de nombreux personnages (à mon avis !) Alors je remercie encore ma Pitou (alias Nine) pour ce magnifique poème !

Bon assez parlé ! Je vous laisse lire !!!

* * *

_Dans mon ciel d'étoiles  
Brille une lumière plus forte  
D'une grandeur frôlant celle des cathédrales  
Un éclat d'argent qui doucement m'emporte_

_Il y a des soleils trop lointains  
D'autres tellement trop dangereux  
Mais si tu t'approches du mien  
Tu trouveras bien mieux qu'un sentiment amoureux_

_Prête moi tes ailes de cire  
Pour que je les porte près de toi  
Et si nous tombons dans la mer, au pire  
Un autre chemin s'ouvrira_

_Petit Icare, être de bonheur garanti  
Sache que tes yeux ne seront jamais oublié  
Je t'aiNe et je dirais même à la folie  
Au moins, je suis sûre de te garder._

_Nine_

**La pluie tombait de nouveau. Le soleil n'était guère plus qu'un rendez-vous manqué, les nuages de piètres farceurs. Le vent tapait fort et avec brutalité sur les surfaces dures, claquant sur la matière comme un fouet abat le sol.**

**Castiel savait exactement où le mènerait cette petite échappé, loin de la maison de Bobby. Il n'avait même pas regardé la route, le temps ne semblait pas avoir la moindre conséquence sur lui. Cepenant il tremblait, de tous ses membres, il vibrait.**

**Puis il s'arrêta, fixa l'immense édifice. Il pria... Cette petite église ferait l'affaire, il avait simplement besoin de sentir la présence de son père, de ses frères. Malgré les risques, malgré la peur. Parce qu'il avait été banni, parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment sa place à cet endroit. Castiel ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsqu'il marcha sur le parvis, quand il ne put en ressentir l'immense sensation qu'il ressentait avant. Quand la foi qu'il avait éprouvé autrefois n'était plus que de la peine et de la peur. Cette sensation soudaine d'être espié par un être de l'au-delà et de ne pouvoir rien faire.**

**Il était humain, et, tout à coup, il ressentit comme eux cette crainte de l'étranger, de l'inconnu.**

**Alors il ne préféra pas rentrer. Il resta devant la grande porte de bois, encore une fois à sa manière exclu de la maison familiale. Et pourquoi ?**

**Il ragea, pesta. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, ne pas penser en tant qu'humain, vivre en tant qu'ange : ce qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être tout au long de son existence, même si celle-ci s'était vue s'amenuiser en l'espace d'une seconde. Et lorsqu'il mourrait, il serait un ange en Enfer, tout comme il était devenu un humain sur Terre. Et Dean ?**

**Il finirait bien par l'oublier, il le devait, il le fallait. Aimer, ce verbe, ce sentiment l'avait conduit à sa perte. Il le détestait, il avait été le plus douloureux de tous, le plus instable. C'était un fait ce sentiment qui l'avait rendu dépendant d'autrui, un autrui qui n'était plus son père. Castiel avait simplement failli.**

**_Elle le regardait, ceci ne pouvait être un hasard, le destin, un coup de la vie. Jade sentit en elle la chaleur d'un soleil d'été, comme un pincement fébrile dans son cœur. Un petit sourire chatouilla ses lèvres malgré elle ; ce jeune homme l'avait charmé. _**

**_Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, heureuse de trouver ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de demander depuis la disparition de sa mère, un ami...Un amour... Elle remercia les étoiles de l'avoir mis sur sa route. Elle, cette jeune femme qui n'avait jamais vraiment cru en l'existence d'un Paradis, même si, perdue dans l'immensité de l'univers, dans la peur du lendemain, elle s'était surprise à prier certains soirs. _**

**_Elle hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre, il semblait si perdu, si faible._**

**Castiel sentit soudain comme une présence, un parfum caressa ses narines et il leva la tête quand une ombre l'aspira sous son aile et que l'eau ne tombait plus en fracas sur son crâne. Il reconnu Jade, sa longue chevelure et ce sourire d'enfant.**

**Elle était vraiment très belle, sa tenue, un long imperméable noir cintré sur la taille, l'agrandissait considérablement... Castiel secoua doucement la tête pour que les mèches rebelles de son front ne viennent pas dans ses yeux.**

**-Un coin de parapluie ? Dit-elle doucement.**

**-Je veux bien...**

**La jeune femme prit alors place à côté de lui sans se soucier de l'eau qui coulait considérablement sur le sol. Elle se serra un peu contre Castiel, partageant ainsi plus facilement le parapluie en question.**

**Castiel en fut dans un premier temps surpris mais il capitula devant l'étrange sensation qui brutalisait son coeur.**

**-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que la pluie est à éviter pour le commun des mortels ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**Castiel se raidit, avait-elle découvert son secret ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour savoir s'il se trompait. Il y plongea alors sans s'en rendre compte... Cette jeune femme ressemblait tellement à sa mère... Et il les avait séparé sans pitié et sans compassion... Et maintenant la solitude protégeait son amie telle une armure d'acier trempée.**

**Jade regarda derrière elle cette immense porte de bois. L'église était sans doute vide, personne n'y allait plus depuis longtemps. Chacun préférait prier chez soi, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Même cette belle Amérique commençait à perdre la foi.**

**-Tu ne rentres pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se retournant vers Castiel.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Jade ?**

**-Je...**

**Castiel sentit son sang se figer. La question lui était venue aussi rapidement que l'inquiétude et que les pensées s'étaient insinuées en lui. Et cette sensation...**

**-Je viens demander un peu d'aide à une statut de pierre, répondit-elle simplement.**

**-De l'aide ?**

**Jade lui fit un petit sourire, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle essuya une larme qui perçait au creux de ses yeux.**

**-Ca empire...**

**-Non...**

**-Non, il ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait qu'à prier plus fort mais Jade ne pouvait pas être malade, pas encore plus, pas comme ça... Castiel se soucia bien peu du blasphème, de cette statut de bois qui devait incarner toute la splendeur de son existence. Il n'aimait pas toutes ses icones , toutes ses interprétations, cette religion humanisée.**

**-Tu ne peux pas partir...souffla-t-il.**

**-Il le faudra bien, je ne le contrôle pas...sourit-elle fébrilement.**

**-Prie, prie plus fort... Il t'entendra, il t'aidera...**

**-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?**

**Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Il répéta ce mot lentement et à voix distincte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... Tout était si simple avec la jeune femme. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il suivait ce que lui dictait son coeur. Il réfléchit alors encore, chercha la réponse à la question... Il avait fait tant d'erreurs en si peu de temps qu'il en eût la tête fiévreuse...**

**-Parce que c'est l'erreur d'un ange...Pas la tienne...**

**-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? S'étonna la jeune femme. De quoi tu parles ? Les anges n'ont rien à voir avec ce que j'ai... Ils...**

**-Ils ? Répéta Castiel devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme.**

**-Ils n'existent pas...**

**C'était l'apogée de sa chute, le rien qui lui fit sans doute plus mal que tout. Une phrase, un mot.**

**-Tu as tord...**

**-Alors où sont-ils ? Pourquoi avoir laisser ma mère mourir ?**

**-Pourquoi venir ici si tu ne crois pas en eux ? S'énerva malgré lui l'ancien ange.**

**-Pour être sûre de ne pas avoir laisser une chance de ne pas abandonner mon père...**

**-Je t'interdis de baisser les bras.**

**-Et ce sont mes poumons qui trépassent... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas partir, mon père ne s'en remettra pas, il n'arrivera pas à continuer sans moi. Non, je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas maintenant que je te connais... Non... Je ne veux pas mourir.**

**-On se connait depuis peu... Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour être ici, les erreurs que j'ai commis et qui ont fait ma perte... poursuivit Castiel dans la lancée de Jade.**

**-Je m'en fiche, tu es la... Tu es près de moi. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le temps qui passe, les belles rencontres ou celles qui ne durent pas... Celle qui sont faites pour un jour et les autres pour toujours. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentes pour moi...**

**-Et si...**

**Castiel ne parla plus. Il ne devait pas parler de son passé avec les simples humains. Bobby lui avait formellement interdit. Bobby... A cet instant précis Castiel aurait couru plus vite qu'un homme ne le peut véritablement pour se retrouver dans la même pièce que le vielle homme et l'entendre dire toutes les merveilles du monde, le rassurer sur ce qu'il pourrait devenir...**

**-Et si ta mère n'était pas parti par hasard... Et si un ange l'avait emmené loin de toi juste parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'importance du mot famille ? Lâcha Castiel tout en se disant qu'à ce jour il n'en savait toujours pas plus. Et si ta maladie venait d'un ange... Un ange qui aurait pu te laisser près de ta mère mais qui n'a pas...**

**-Et... Les anges ne sont pas des meurtriers, et s'ils existent, alors...Ils auraient sauvé ma mère...**

**-Tu ne sais rien...jeta Castiel en se levant brutalement. Tu n'écoutes pas...**

**-Quoi ?**

**Jade se leva à son tour, ferma son parapluie pour suivre le jeune homme qui partait déjà à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, oui, Castiel avait raison, elle était totalement. Pourquoi cette persistance ? Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt sur ces maudits anges ? Comment pouvaient-ils les séparer si s'était leur œuvre de les avoir fait se rencontrer ?**

**Jade ragea, elle pesta. Tout était toujours si compliqué ? La chance n'était que le bonheur d'autrui, chez elle tout tournait de travers. La fatigue, la colère, la jeune femme ne ressentait que cela. La présence de Castiel l'avait apaisé, mais ce n'était encore là qu'un simple temps mort avant que ces sentiments ne refasses surface. Elle aurait du s'en douter...**

**Dean, Dean, Dean... Castiel s'en voulu de penser au jeune homme dans de telles conditions. Il se détestait de n'avoir que ce prénom à la bouche mais Jade lui ressemblait tellement, jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance et, certes, il la comprenait mais le mal était la. Qui sur cette planète avait vraiment foi ? Tous adorèrent son père mais le simple fait de croire qu'il pouvait les aider, de croire le voir ou voir un de ses enfants, les cataloguaient comme fous. Mais fous de quoi ? Fous de croire ?**

**Ce n'était pas logique. Les humains n'étaient pas logiques. A la recherche infinie de preuves , le fait d'en trouver une leur paraissait absurdes.**

**-Castiel ! Attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça !**

**-Je dois rentrer, on m'attend.**

**-Tu fais ta tête de mule ! Toi non plus tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir ce que je ressens !**

**-Je ne veux pas le savoir, s'énerva le jeune homme en faisait volte face. Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Tu ne veux pas te battre, tu ne veux croire que ce que tu vois... Je te plains, pour le peu que je sais le faire je te plains !**

**Le silence arma le jeune homme. Il regrettait... Ces mots ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre qui les avaient prononcé. Le monde ne l'avait jamais cru, Dean ne l'avait jamais cru. Jade non plus... La même question revint : pourquoi ?**

**Il malgré cela il avait toujours continué à se battre pour les aider. La foi n'avait jamais été la plus belle de leurs compagnies. Il fallait tout le temps agir pour eux, sans contre partie. Et là encore, la chance d'être considéré était bien maigre...**

**-Désolé...**

**Jade n'avait pas bougé. Les cheveux trempés tout comme ses yeux s'embuaient.**

**-Non, on ne se connait pas, finit-elle par dire sans faire le moindre battement de cils, laissant ses larmes couler.**

**-Ne pleure pas...**

**-Et si les anges m'avaient abandonné, et s'ils faisaient le mal comme tu le prétends... Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas avoir peur de mourir...**

* * *

La suite demain matin sans faute !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Voila une petite suite comme promis et PRESQUE dans les temps !!

Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez... bisous à tous ;)

* * *

**La question lui arracha les tripes. La mort... Il y avait tant pensé au début, quand, dans le jardin de Bobby il regardait les étoiles, cherchant les réponses à ses questions. Et puis, ne trouvant pas les réponses, n'y avait plus pensé...à la mort.**

**Castiel baissa les yeux, le vent qui soufflait le fit frissonner, il sut alors qu'il avait froid, qu'il était épuisé.**

**-Dis-moi, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive ? Insista Jade.**

**Mais la jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. L'être humain ne sait répondre à ces questions, il les pose pour se donner bonne conscience voilà tout. Il s'invente des histoires de fées et de licornes pour ne pas penser qu'il n'est autre que ces légendes : un récit véhiculé qui finit toujours par disparaître.**

**-Je ne sais pas...**

**Jade se mit à pleurer, elle ne put retenir son chagrin. Elle n'était plus qu'un bout de vie attachée à la mort. Elle n'était plus cette vie complète que quiconque désir. Dans les mois, les semaines et les jours à venir elle allait mourir et elle le savait. S'en était fini simplement, comme ça avait commencé, dans le silence.**

**Castiel s'approcha et comme il avait vu Bobby le faire à son égard, il prit Jade contre sa poitrine. Il se remémora cette nuit avec la jeune femme, une simple nuit à ses côtés. Bobby n'avait pas apprécié mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le pourrait-il s'il lui expliquait ? Sûrement...mais Jade était son jardin secret...Un bout de son ancienne vie d'ange.**

**-Ne pleure pas...**

**Castiel sentit sa voix se briser, il ne contrôlait plus son corps soudain fiévreux, il en voulait à la Terre entière, sans doute à son paradis... Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, sentit son odeur, frissonna contre elle. La peur, la haine animaient bien ces deux corps, fétiches et piteux restes d'humanité blessée.**

**Jade leva la tête, regarda Castiel avec une telle tristesse... les mots n'expliqueraient jamais ce qu'elle ressentait, la mort était tout simplement inexplicable... Elle sentit une main de Castiel sous son menton. Elle sentit son souffle chatouiller son nez.**

**-Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance...**

**La jeune femme combla le vide qui les séparait d'un tendre baiser. Castiel eut d'abord un mouvement de recul. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, son coeur s'emballa... Il était humain... Le mal que lui infligea cette douce sensation l'électrisa.**

**-Tu ne peux pas partir, gimit-il, pas toi...**

**-Crois qu'on se retrouvera...**

**Jade s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait soutenir davantage les yeux bleus du jeune homme.**

**Cela sonnait comme un « au revoir », un « adieu » amère. Castiel s'en rendit compte, il commençait à comprendre les êtres humains... Peut-être une partie de leur complexité...**

* * *

**Bobby était assis devant une pile de livres considérables. Il les feuilletait un part un, conscient qu'il avait une vie à sauver. Il n'avait pas pris au sérieux dans un premier temps l'histoire de la jeune femme, de Maxine. Maintenant il lui devait ce service... Elle avait contribué à la vie de tous sur Terre, elle avait, à sa manière, empêchait l'apocalypse.**

**Il sentait le regard de Sam, qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'acharnait à le détailler toutes les deux minutes. Ainsi, le vielle homme devrait sans doute des explications aux jeunes chasseurs. Dean était parti faire une viré avec son impala, Bobby s'était douté des les premières secondes que la présence de Castiel bouleverserait le jeune homme, il le comprenait. Ils avaient partagés tant...Les tortures, les peines, la peur... Et puis s'était l'angelot qui l'avait sorti des enfers, un lien s'était créé à leur insu et sans leur demander leur avis... C'était sans doute cela le drame de leur histoire... Plus pour l'un que pour l'autre d'ailleurs...**

**-Pourquoi être venu te voir toi ?**

**Sam n'en tenait plus, il lui fallait des réponses, il fallait briser le silence qui de toute manière finirait par les asphyxier. Castiel n'avait rien voulu lui dire, cela semblait normal, il n'avait pas vraiment à le faire mais Bobby... Il sentait qu'il devait lui dire...**

**-Je ne sais pas... Il ne connait personne ici bas, répondit le plus vieux chasseur.**

**-Ca me paraît évident qu'il ne vienne pas voir Dean...**

**-Tu sais quelque chose ? S'étonna Bobby.**

**Sam haussa les épaules, il savait ce que Dean avait bien voulu lui dire, pas plus mais certainement pas moins.**

**-Il faudrait que tu en parles avec Dean.**

**-Je n'y manquerais pas.**

**Sam se pinça les lèvres, le sujet n'était pas si facile à aborder et puis...il se contentrait de la réponse de son « père », il semblait sincère, comme si toute cette histoire lui était tombée dessus.**

**Bobby continuait ses recherches, il finirait par trouver. Cette certitude lui permettait d'avancer sans peiner, sans se décourager.**

**-Et comment ça se passe avec ton frère en ce moment ? Finit-il par demander.**

**-Comme si je l'avais trahi...Il n'a plus confiance...**

**-Laisse-lui du temps petit, tout finira par redevenir comme avant.**

**-Le chemin va être long, articula difficilement Sam tout en se replongeant dans son livre.**

* * *

**Et puis il y avait le dernier des Winchesters, Dean. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté sur le bord d'un des plus importants axes de circulation. Les voitures qui passaient à toute vitesse comblaient un vide certain... Le jeune homme ne savait plus par où commencer, ce qu'il devait penser, s'il devait être heureux de voir Castiel en vie ou non. Il avait tant menti à son sujet à son petit frère, il avait tellement critiqué l'angelot qu'il lui était presque difficile de lui parler sans penser en conséquence.**

**Son pied tritura le sol, la terre boueuse. Que faire ? Il avait promis à Sam qu'il lui dirait la vérité mais elle était si dure à admettre... Si Castiel était humain c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait converti, que dire perverti, dans sa vision du monde, le convainquant que la vie humaine était plus précieuse que la vie de ses frères, des anges.**

**Formulant ses pensées de cette façon, Dean sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, courir le long de sa colone vertébrale. Lui, il n'aurait jamais abandonné son frère pour la vie d'une autre population. Castiel l'avait fait. Et pour ce peu Bobby lui avait fait comprendre qu'il en avait subit la colère de ses frères. Dean se détestait parfois.**

**Le pire était sans doute cette voix à l'intérieur de son crâne qui lui rabachait de ne pas s'en faire, de laisser l'ange se débrouiller par lui même. _L'ancien ange idiot, _rectifia le jeune homme en s'installant de nouveau à bord de l'impala.**

**Il alluma l'auto-radio, écouta les premières notes de musique sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Assis à l'intérieur du véhicule il se sentit un peu plus en sécurité, un peu plus chez lui.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bobby le leva d'un bond et attrapa le livre à la volé pour le montrer à Sam. Il tenait une piste, un petit bout de quelque chose. Sam sentit l'agitation autour de lui et se tourna entièrement vers Bobby qui venait de se placer à côté de lui.**

**-Je crois que ce passage fait mention de ce qui s'est produit, je ne comprend pas tout ça ressemble à du latin mais des passages complets ne veulent rien dire.**

**-Oui, on dirait que c'est pas vraiment du latin, quelque chose de plus vieux peut-être...**

**-Mais avant il n'y avait pas de livre...**

**Bobby tourna le livre de façon à y voir la couverture. Le vieux manuscrit habillé de cuire était sans doute le plus vieux de la collection de Bobby. Le chasseur ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de la manière où il l'avait acquéri. Le hasard sans doute, après tout il achetait tout ce qu'il trouvait, et, il fallait le dire, les livres de cette envergure il y en avait peu un circulation alors chaque prétexte était une fin en soi.**

**-Je ne sais pas du tout mais je crois comprendre ce passage sur le sacrifice... Rien qu'on ne sache déjà, remarqua Sam.**

**-Je suis persuadé que si l'on parvient à traduire le reste on en saura beaucoup plus...**

**C'est à ce moment que Castiel entra. Le jeune homme était trempait de la tête au pied, son teint, bien que pâle, semblait le remercier de cette échappée. Bobby posa alors le livre pour regarder l'horloge mollement suspendue au dessus d'une étagère. Il était dans les temps, à quelques minutes près, il lui accorderait ce surcis.**

**-Tu es trempé.**

**-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour la jeune femme ? Grimaça Castiel comme pour changer de sujet.**

**-Je t'en avais parlé ? S'étonna Bobby.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre... se justifia le jeune homme.**

**Bobby ne répondit pas mais vint enlever le manteau du jeune homme avant que celui-ci n'attrape froid. Il nota d'ailleurs que Castiel n'avait pas encore tous les réflexes pour vivre seul. Il se demanda s'il les aurait un jour...**

**-On cherche, tu as mangé ?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'en reviens pas, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu te retrouves ? Tu vas te tuer. Maintenant tu restes ici. Il est temps de te reposer.**

**-Oui.**

**Que dire de plus ? Jade ne voudrait certainement plus le revoir. Ne l'avait-elle pas fait comprendre ? Castiel baissa la tête suite à cette réflexion, une larme perla mais l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux la dissimula facilement.**

**-Ou est Dean ?**

**-Il est parti quelques heures, répondit sèchement Sam.**

**-Je vais dans ma chambre, je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.**

**Bobby acquiesça tout en détaillant ce que le jeune brun devrait faire avant de prendre place sur son lit. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour accorder une dernière prière à celui en qui il n'avait plus vraiment confiance.**

**-C'est un sacré tableau, lâcha-t-il avec amusement.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Non, mais voir Bobby Singer s'occuper d'un abrutit ailé ça vaut le détour, s'amusa Sam.**

**-Comment crois-tu que j'ai fais avec Dean et toi ?**

**Bobby lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait avant d'aller vers la cuisine.**

**-Tu veux un café ? Proposa-t-il à travers la cloison.**

**-Nah merci... siffla le plus jeune en se replongeant dans la lecture.**

**-Comme tu veux gamin...**

**Castiel pénétra dans sa chambre, il lut rapidement les inscriptions sur le mur. Il attrapa un crayon feutre et en inscrit une autre. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme si, le fait d'écrire ce qu'il pensait lui donner la force de continuer à vivre. Comme si, coucher sur ces murs, les prières étaient plus fortes.**

**Le jeune homme enleva ensuite la chemise qu'il portait, se retrouvant ainsi torse-nu. Il grimaça. La douleur était encore trop présente et elle n'était pas que physique. Il passa ses doigts sur plusieurs de ses blessures, là où la peau formait des irrégularités, là où le sang séché tirait la chair.**

**Un champ de bataille avait dit Bobby... Castiel ne put que l'approuver et c'était ses frères les responsables... Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi faible. Il les avait trahit, il voulait s'excuser, les revoirs et leur dire avec des mots humains ce qu'il ne connaissait pas avant... Leur dire ce qu'au Paradis on ne pouvait pas ressentir... Malgré le mal, il voulait leur dire qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils voudraient pour récupérer ses ailes. C'est fichues ailes qui lui manquaient tant. On lui avait enlevé une partie de lui aussi brutalement qu'on retire la dignité d'un homme.**

**Castiel fini tout de même par retirer chaussures, chaussettes et jeans. La chaleur lui vint enfin, trouvant que c'était étrange d'avoir plus chaud étant moins vétu. Les humains étaient vraiment étrange. Il se plaça alors devant la fenêtre, il regarda le ciel gris.**

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que tu peux m'aider, je le sens.**

**Castiel sursauta, se retournant par la même occasion sur Maxine, la jeune femme se trouvait devant lui, droite comme un i.**

**-Je ne peux plus aider personne.**

**-Tu mens, tu ne cesses de mentir, poursuivit la jeune femme, je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je le sens.**

**-Je ne peux t'aider, tu devrais accepter le fais que tu n'es plus de ce monde, passer à autre chose, claqua l'ancien ange de son regard froid.**

**-Alors tu sais qui je suis, Dean Winchester en savait déjà moins que toi.**

**Castiel ne la lâcha pas du regard. Oui, il savait pas choses, il connaissait Maxine.**

**-Accommode-toi d'une vie éternelle.**

**-Etre dans l'entre deux, ce n'est pas supportable.**

**-Je sais...**

**Maxine lui jeta un regard féroce. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais sa présence lui était famillière. A l'instant où son esprit s'était posé dans cette baraque en ruine elle l'avait senti...**

**

* * *

**

**Voilou, petite suite pas superbe mais la prochaine sera mieux ! Promis !  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Voila une toute toute petite suite !! Désolée pour le retard qui est malheureusement une habitude :( j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !! Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement !! quitte à avoir l'air d'en demander encore ( nah du tout, pas mon genre) mais elles m'ont beaucoup aidé à m'y remettre !!

j'espère pouvoir mettre une petite suite dans les jours à venir ! je ferais mon possible :D

* * *

Maxine le regardait avec une telle force que Castiel se sentit gêné. Que devait-il faire ? Cette jeune femme était morte, elle devrait si faire. Elle était de ces évidences qui déchirent le cœur, celles que personne ne veut entendre, celles dont le monde aimerait se passer.

Et, le jeune homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, s'il devait continuer à regarder les étoiles, lui proposer de rester ou envoyer la jeune femme à l'autre bout de cette petite pièce, de son sanctuaire. Oui, il se sentait piégé, oppressé par cette présence indésirable. L'ange qu'il avait été n'aurait jamais pris garde de ce fantôme, cette âme qu'il se serait fait un plaisir d'emmener vers le haut, vers le bas.

Maxine posa alors son regard sur la pièce, lasse d'avoir en face d'elle un homme de pierre. Ses yeux devinrent tout rond, son cœur s'emballa quand elle remarqua enfin les multiples prières écrites de part et d'autre des différents murs.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- J'aimerai que tu sortes.

Castiel s'avança près d'elle et l'attrapa par les bras, la faisant presque voiler de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je veux savoir ! Cria la jeune femme avant de disparaitre pour réapparaitre devant la précédente fenêtre.

- Dégage !

Castiel se retourna violement pour repérer la jeune femme et réopérer sa précédente tentative d'exclusion. Il fut alors stoppé par la voix autoritaire de Bobby qui avait monté les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible.

- C'est quoi de ce foutoir ?

Castiel regarda le vieil homme, il semblait en colère, surpris, effrayé. Ses oreilles devenaient légèrement rouges quand une situation de ce genre se présentait.

- Maxine ?

Bobby avança jusque la jeune femme, le son de sa voix avait exprimé les traits de son visage dans sa stupéfaction. Le vieil homme se tourna de nouveau sur Castiel, l'inonda de questions non-dites. Pour seul réponse le jeune homme se dirigea vers les escaliers où il trébucha malencontreusement sur quelque chose de grand, de fort, de froid.

- Castiel, cria Bobby.

Castiel sentit tout son poids s'écraser sur le mur adossant l'escalier, plaqué violement et sans égard. Tout ce qui se passait, il le voyait, il en était même spectateur, comme si pour une fois son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il aima cette sensation mais eu peur de se voir totalement désarmais face à ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire.

- Je rêve ou tu nous fais une crise d'adolescence ?

Castiel ragea, il ne comprenait pas en voulait en venir l'homme en face de lui mais sa voix désinvolte le brisa un peu plus.

- Dean…

Bobby arriva alors face aux jeunes hommes, l'ange et son protégé, du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre à une époque. Il assista alors stupéfait à la scène.

- Doucement Dean, finit-il par siffler.

Dean ne lacha pourtant pas le jeune homme, le regarda avec une noirceur qui ne pouvait dissimuler rien d'autre, Castiel en était certain.

- Tu devrais peut-être être reconnaissant de ce que Bobby fait pour toi et arrêter de le faire courir, poursuivit Dean.

- Tu n'as rien à voir la dedans.

Castiel le fixa sévèrement, les reproches fusaient de son regard, il espérait plus que tout au monde que Dean les perçoivent. Son corps s'était tendu, les blessures de son torse nu lui devinrent plus brulantes. Dean avait posé sa main sur son épaule droite et exerçait une pression étrangement rassurante mais tellement lointaine. Le vide s'était emparé de lui, de lui et Castiel. Non, l'ancien ange n'y trouva ni complicité, ni tendresse, juste…le vide. Le contact était pourtant si intense et brutal, à même la peau, à même sa peau. Castiel ressentit alors pour la première fois pleinement son corps, ce corps que Dean touchait pour la première fois alors que l'ancien ange était lui…

- Alors lâche-moi, dégage.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais laisser Bobby se débrouiller tout seul avec ta merde ? Cracha Dean.

- Ca suffit ! Intervint alors Bobby en séparant les deux hommes. On réglera ça plus tard, ce que je veux pour le moment c'est savoir pourquoi Max…

Bobby arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait disparue. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de jurer tout haut, maudit réflexe. Il fusilla alors Castiel du regard, voulant à tout prix découvrir la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cette chose faisait dans ma chambre, je me changeais et elle a débarqué.

- Pourquoi vous vous disputiez ? Reprit Dean.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on faisait.

- T'as plus tes ailes, je ne suis plus ton jouet, prend-moi pas pour un con !

Castiel baissa la tête un instant avant de se tourner vers Bobby. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Dean agir ainsi avec lui et cela ne faisait une infime partie de temps qu'il le faisait… L'ancien ange se demanda si le temps allait le tuer tout simplement, si cette indifférence finirait par le détruire. Son cœur se serra davantage quand il sentit Dean se reculer d'un pas.

- Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille.

Dean laissa échapper un rictus sarcastique tandis que Bobby descendit les marches en attrapant Castiel par le bras.

- Ca va pas être possible gamin…

Castiel se laissa faire mais ne parvint pas à quitter Dean du regard tant qu'il était à porté de ses yeux.

Une fois seul, Dean s'assit sur les marches, perdu, fatigué. Il savait qu'il aurait encore du attendre avant de rentrer. Il savait qu'il aurait du prendre encore une ou deux heures avant de rentrer. Fichue responsabilité, fichue famille, fichu devoir. Il se massa les tempes, ferma les yeux, court repos avant la suite d'un combat qui ne voulait décidément pas finir…

* * *

voila :D tout petit et surement plein de fautes !


	13. Chapter 13

Petite suitounette !! Et les vacances à la fin de semaine donc promis le prochain chapitre sera très très long et j'espère, véritablement plus intéressant... Surtout pour deux personnages :D

Merci Pour vos commentaites !! A vous tous !! Et un petit merci supplémentaire à Sara the Best ! Alala ;)

Et puis, étant de bonne humeur BISOUS à tous le monde ! Oui, à près tout il faut bien sourire un peu dans la vie !!

* * *

**Sam leva alors les yeux, entendant Castiel et Bobby descendre les escaliers. Il n'avait pas voulu intervenir, il n'aurait, à vrai dire, pas sut quoi faire. Par moments il se sentait tout simplement étranger à toute cette histoire ; comme écarté de façon permanente.**

**Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'examiner l'ancien ange. Il n'avait pas changé, malgré la faiblesse apparente, il semblait paradoxalement toujours aussi puissant. Sam ne se le cachait pas : les anges n'avaient cessé de l'impressionner, et Castiel encore plus que les autres. Malgré tout, c'était bien lui qui avait ramené Dean près de lui. Alors oui, il l'avait aimé pour cela, envier, détestait… Castiel avait su faire ce que lui n'avait même pas pu rêver.**

**Bobby ne s'arrêta pas dans le salon, il voulait être seul, seul avec l'angelot. Il le détestait de toujours rester campé sur ses positions et il voyait bien que Dean ne bougerait pas d'un poil pour améliorer les choses. _Situation bloquée, _il ne pouvait enlever cette phrase vagabonde de son esprit. Il se retourna, vérifiant que Castiel le suivait encore, s'en était bien le cas.**

**Le jeune brun lui lançait d'ailleurs un regard noir tellement il semblait colérique.**

**- Je veux savoir Castiel.**

**- Je n'ai rien à dire.**

**Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux, ne sourcilla pas d'un millimètre, il devait se faire comprendre, il devait faire comprendre à Bobby la sensation nauséeuse qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son estomac, ce mal qui ne finissait de grandir.**

**- Tu me caches quelque chose gamin, et merde, tu penses sincèrement que c'est le moment ? S'énerva légèrement Bobby.**

**Il sembla alors au vieil homme que Castiel prêta de l'importance à cette dernière phrase. Ses yeux reflétaient une pointe d'hésitation, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler la clé de l'énigme. Et quelle énigme ? Bobby repensa alors à ce qu'il avait entendu et vu entre l'ange et Maxine. La jeune femme ne s'étant jamais comportée d'une telle manière. Et puis Castiel restait tellement secret, un être humain ne pouvait garder autant de choses pour lui…**

**- Je ne vais pas te cacher que toute cette situation me dépasse, il y a toi, il y a Maxine, les deux frères dans le salon… Et crois moi petit, la meilleure solution de se sortir d'un mauvais jour c'est d'y régler ses problèmes.**

**- Je n'ai pas de problème.**

**- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.**

**Castiel le regarda, inclinant légèrement la tête : il n'avait pas compris. Bobby désespéra, ne cessant d'être la barrière qui empêcherait Castiel de partir mais aussi qui forcerait le jeune homme à parler.**

**Dean descendit à son tour les escaliers, un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres. Il avança alors près de son frère et prit une chaise et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir furtivement où les recherches de celui-ci le menaient.**

**- Toujours avec les dessins visionnaires du vieux fou ? Plaisanta Dean sans même le vouloir véritablement.**

**- Oui… Je pense qu'ils peuvent nous être utile… Je le sens…**

**- Oh, je vois, une intuition… C'est pas féminin normalement ?**

**Sam lui fit une sorte de grimace, mi-énervée, mi-amusée. Le plus jeune des frères n'osait pas, de toute évidence, abordé l'un des nombreux sujets qui fâchent.**

**- Je peux te prendre le reste de ton café ?**

**- Il doit être froid, précisa Sam en lui tendant la tasse.**

**- Au point ou j'en suis, de la pisse de chien m'irait.**

**Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire, presque un peu trop. Pourtant, c'était un rire véritable, un de ces instants de détente au beau milieu d'une période de stress, oui, à vrai dire, il était presque question d'un rire nerveux.**

**- Eh ! Fais gaffe !**

**Dean se releva brutalement, poussant au passage le bras de Sam qui, n'ayant pas fait attention, avait renversé le reste du café sur le t-shirt de l'aîné.**

**- Sam !**

**- Excuse-moi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état.**

**- Vas te coucher ou trouve toi un joli lot, si t'es à bout !**

**Dean enleva le t-shirt rapidement, tout en grommelant quelque chose que Sam ne put comprendre.**

**- Punaise, tu disais qu'il était froid ? Je vais me chercher un truc à mettre, râla Dean.**

**- Attend…**

**Sam le regarda, regarda le torse de son frère ainsi découvert. De suite, il se traita d'idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que la réponse à toutes ses questions se trouvait juste devant ses yeux, et depuis longtemps maintenant.**

**- Tu me fais peur Sam…**

**- Arrête de faire l'enfant.**

**Sam se leva à son tour, pris un dessin de Lipers, et le porta au niveau de l'épaule de Dean.**

**- Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Maxine ?**

**- Non, quand ?**

**- Au sujet qu'elle avait été la première victime, comme un sacrifice…**

**- Ah ! Cette histoire de procréation « inter monstres » ?**

**- Dean, Lipers nous a dit, attend… heu…oui : « l'enfant du créateur », un truc dans le genre.**

**- Accouche, tu veux en venir où ?**

**Sam montra le dessin à Dean, puis d'un geste de la main pointa son épaule.**

**- Castiel…**

**

* * *

  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Voila une suite !! Et figurez -vous que j'écris la suite dans la lancée ce qui fait qu'elle ne devrait pas être longue à arriver !! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !! (du moins j'essaye de ne pas avoir la grosse tête avec tous vos commentaires ! Ils me font très plaisir !! Rhalala vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils remontent le moral ! Cependant si quelque chose vous chiffonne il ne faut pas hésiter à me le balancer en pleine figure ! C'est en apprenant de ses erreurs que l'on s'améliore ;) )

Merci à tous :)

* * *

**Finalement, Dean fut forcé de constater que chaque partie de sa vie convergeait toujours vers l'ange. D'ailleurs il aurait certainement du y penser plus tôt. Ses jours étaient bel et bien prisonniers des dessins supérieurs. Et les anges étaient, malgré lui, des êtres supérieurs. Trop grands pour l'espèce humaine et trop incontrôlables pour Dieu, Castiel plus que les autres certainement.**

**Depuis toujours, l'être angélique n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, c'était là sa faiblesse. Faiblesse que Dean avait su exploiter. Il le reconnaissait volontiers. Castiel avait l'esprit ouvert, son monde ne se maintenait pas à ses croyances, en son père. L'ange avait toujours eu ce brin de curiosité que ses frères ne soupçonnaient même pas.**

**Dean toucha sa propre épaule, le contact avec la peau brulée serra son cœur, l'enfer l'avait probablement détruit, rendant son âme plus noire que la profondeur des abysses. Depuis, chaque action avait une conséquence sur le monde. Non, il ne se battait plus pour sa famille, il se battait pour le genre humain. Il n'aimait pas ça.**

**Qu'importait réellement, Dean se débattait, certes moins férocement qu'à ses débuts. Comprenez, il essayait de vivre avec ces foutus souvenirs, ses échecs et ses quelques réussites…**

**Il posa alors les yeux sur Sam, toujours devant lui. Le jeune homme ne s'en sortait pas indemne non plus, la mort ne l'avait pas touché réellement mais l'avait tout de même pas mal amoché. Après tout, si tout en était arrivé jusque là c'était pour Dean… Le grand frère disparu. Le regard de Sam, ancré sur la feuille chiffonnée, ne voulait quitter le bout de papier, comme si celui-ci lui délivrait les secrets les plus intimes de son existence.**

**- On fait quoi Dean ? Lâcha Sam subitement.**

**Le plus vieux des frères se tourna vers la porte de cuisine, fit un pas en avant puis s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller contre l'ange, lui balancer ses quatre fausses vérités et faire comme si tout ça était normal. Il devait essayer de le comprendre, après tout il lui devait bien cela.**

**- Je vais m'en charger…**

**- Pour Maxine ?**

**Sam avait presque pris le ton d'un reproche, s'en rendit compte de suite. Il savait que toute cette histoire n'était pas simple, il ne voulait pas juger son frère, lui-même n'avait pas accompli que de bonnes choses dans sa vie, et les anges lui avaient bien fait comprendre. Quelque part, son grand frère avait tenu ses promesses en luttant contre cette bande d'emplumés, contre Castiel aussi. Mais Dean lui avait aussi mentit, lui avait dit que Castiel était comme tous les autres, apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Sam ferma les yeux pour ne pas embrouiller ses pensées, l'utilité fut minime. Le jeune homme sentait grandir en lui la haine qui l'avait tué et éloigné de sa famille, de son père et de Dean, cette haine la qui revenait trente fois plus féroce. On lui avait toujours tant menti que désormais cela paraissait monnaie courante, tellement bien menti qu'il en était devenu le maitre ultime…**

**Dean haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment tout ce que voulait dire cette main, ce dessin. Il avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences parce que souvent trompeuses, il en parlerait à Castiel… Il ne voulait pas que les recherches se perdent dans une voie sans issue, même si, il le savait, il y avait peu de chance que son petit frère se soit trompé. Le plus vieux des frères Winchesters parcouru la pièce du regard, bien entendu ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Sam. Sammy ; son petit frère, sa raison de vivre malgré tout.**

**De l'autre côté de la maison, derrière la cloison de placo, Castiel… L'ancien ange entretenait un semblant de conversation avec Bobby, à vrai dire, il le regardait débiter des mots sans vraiment l'écouter, juste pour lui faire plaisir ou quasiment.**

**- Et oui, Cas', il faut parfois parler pour aller mieux, pour se libérer d'un poids trop lourd, même si ça fait mal… Et cacher des choses c'est… à moi… Tu dois me mettre au courant gamin…**

**Et Castiel le regardait, cela semblait irréel, à des années lumières de lui, de sa vie. Il était spectateur, comme loin de son nouveau corps, il adorait ça. C'était en fait comme si Jimmy était revenu, qu'il avait repris sa place, un peu comme si Castiel avait retrouvé ses ailes.**

**- Et gamin, tu penses que je ne vois pas que tu me caches le « je ne sais quoi » qu'il y a entre toi et ce fantôme capricieux ? C'est important, tu peux nous aider !**

**Le jeune homme se redressa à l'évocation de Maxine, il ne pouvait en parler, c'était bien trop difficile et puis tellement inutile de ressasser le passer. Elle était morte, elle n'avait qu'à rejoindre le Paradis, ayant été sacrifiée et elle aurait le droit à une place de choix la haut, pourquoi s'accrocher tant à la vie ?**

**Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la pièce, le plus vieux des frères ayant revêtit un nouveau t-shirt. L'ancien ange ne put que noter le malaise qu'il y avait entre les hommes de la maison. Bobby ne jeta même pas un œil aux deux frères, il continuait presque dans sa lancée, voulant faire comprendre à Castiel qu'il devait parler.**

**- Bobby, tu devrais lui lâcher les baskets.**

**- Dean, ronchonna le vieil homme.**

**Castiel fut étonné d'entendre Dean le défendre de cette sorte. D'ailleurs, son visage trahit sa surprise. Dean détourna néanmoins la tête quand il s'aperçu que le jeune brun le regardait.**

**- On verra ça plus tard, finit par abandonner Bobby en allant se chercher une bière. En attendant, je vais continuer mes recherches.**

**- Attends, l'interrompit Sam.**

**Dean fusilla alors son petit frère du regard tandis que Bobby s'arrêtait en face du jeune homme.**

**- On a peut-être du nouveau…**

**- Sam, tu ne vas remettre sur le plateau ta théorie ? Le coupa nerveusement Dean en lui souriant d'un air entendu. Tu devrais continuer tes recherches, pendant ce temps, j'ai quelques trucs à dire à Castiel.**

**Le jeune brun frissonna, Dean ne l'avait pratiquement jamais appeler de son nom complet dans de telles circonstances, comme une énième barrière. L'obstacle de trop…**

**- Vous me cacher quelques choses les garçons ?**

**Bobby passa d'un visage à l'autre, l'air perplexe. Il se figea devant la posture de son nouveau protégé. Castiel fixait Dean qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. L'enfer de ressentir des émotions… Oui, Bobby savait comme cela pouvait faire mal parfois. Certains ont alors moins de chance que d'autres… voila tout. Mais, jugeant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Dean devait éclaircir les choses avec Castiel, il n'attendit pas de réponses et changea de pièce sans un dernier regard à tout ce qui s'apparentait à une petite famille.**

**Sam souffla plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et suivit le vieil homme. Enfin seuls, Dean se tourna vers Castiel, ne le regarda pas directement. Il fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua un sweet-shirt qu'il lança sur Castiel.**

**- Tiens, habille-toi, on sort. T'as franchement des allures de toxico comme ça…**

**- Je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- Depuis quand tu sais ce que tu veux ?**

**Dean avait été plutôt sec, après tout, il en voulait à l'angelot malgré les nouvelles données qu'il venait de recueillir, la rancœur avait parfois la dent dure. Il avança, Castiel le suivit, à petit pas.**

**Une fois à l'extérieur, Dean les mains dans les poches, Cas' le visage recouvert du col de son nouvel habit, les deux hommes commencèrent une marche silencieuse. L'air était frais et franchement désagréable. Mais ils marchaient toujours entre les carcasses de voitures, comme pour combler l'impatience de débuter la conversation.**

**- Tu es revenu depuis combien de temps ? Débuta Dean.**

**- Trop longtemps.**

**Ce fut un nouveau silence, Dean évitait soigneusement un quelconque contact visuel, pourtant, quand il osait tourner la tête vers l'angelot, il remarqua à quel point celui-ci semblait intéressé par les voitures en décomposition qui les entouraient. Un premier petit sourire effleura les lèvres du chasseur. Même si Castiel n'allait pas bien, le voir ici détruisait peu à peu la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, cette peur et ce goût amère de défaite.**

**- Ca y est, t'es un homme alors… poursuivit Dean.**

**- A croire que ça te fais plaisir…**

**Castiel arrêta de marcher, désignant Dean avec son bras, entièrement recouvert jusqu'aux ongles de sa veste.**

**- La situation doit te faire jubiler en fait, tu as prouvé que les anges peuvent faillir, que grand nombre d'entre eux sont des enfoirés finis !**

**Dean hoqueta de surprise à l'intonation de la phrase de l'ange. Depuis quand était-il aussi vulgaire ? Certainement depuis que ses ailes lui avaient été arrachées, depuis que sur tout son corps les marques de maltraitances jouaient au jeu de celle qui le tuerait le plus vite.**

**- Etant un ange tu ne savais déjà pas lire dans mes pensées, alors n'essaye pas maintenant que tu n'es plus qu'une personne quelconque.**

**- Voila pourquoi mon père n'a que faire de vous et votre fichue existence.**

**Dean sentit le sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il continua pourtant de marcher.**

**- C'est toi ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Fais pas ton innocent Cas', tu as tué Maxine ?**

**L'ancien ange fit alors demi-tour, tentative vaine de s'échapper. Dean le rattrapa, lui prit le bras. Le contact fut électrique pour l'un des deux, le mal s'emparant alors du cœur de l'être trop faible.**

**- Tu nous as sauvé Cas' pourquoi tu nous as sauvé ?**

**- Je n'avais pas le choix…gémit Castiel.**

**- Tu as fait le bon choix, mais je te demande pourquoi…**

**Castiel se libéra, joignant le rire et l'écœurement qui étouffaient la situation.**

**- Dean, tout ne s'explique pas, seulement, tous les hommes ne se valent pas, je pensais que quelques uns devaient vivre…**

**- Tu pensais ? S'étonna Dean.**

**- Crois-moi, même les anges peuvent faire des erreurs…**

**Dean resta simplement sans voix. Il le laissa partir, une boule dans le fond de son estomac. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :**

**- Tu me faisais confiance, tu as cru ce que je te disais…**

**Castiel se figea, à quoi bon se débattre, il devait aller de l'avant.**

**- Oui, c'est stupide comme la raison peut parfois être vite balayer.**

**Dean attendit, encaissa l'attaque puis baissa les armes un instant :**

**- Merci.**

**Castiel sentit les larmes monter au bord de ses yeux. Stupide, c'était bien la le mot de trop. Il avait envie de courir vers Dean, de se sentir pris d'une étreinte réconfortante. Il avait tout simplement envie de se sentir aimer, contre tous, un être pour lui. Ne pas être seul. Cette envie était tellement plus douloureuse que le fait d'aimer dans le plus simple appareil.**

**- Il faut aider Maxine maintenant.**

**- On ne peut pas…**

**- Il y a un moyen d'après elle.**

**Castiel se tourna vers Dean, le regard interrogateur.**

**- Mais ça peut attendre. Il faut qu'on explique le tout à Bobby.**

**- …**

**Dean sentit que Castiel n'était pas vraiment d'accord, il le voyait froncer les sourcils comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il le voyait poursuivre le combat contre sa personne…**

**- On range les armes Cas', on se battra plus tard. Tout à l'heure, c'était la surprise et… on repart de zéro ?**

**_Rho, fait ton innocent, fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, comme si tu ne vois pas que tout est de ta faute…_ pensa Castiel en assurant le contraire d'un signe de tête.**

**- Bien…**

**Dean sentit alors un poids s'enlever considérablement de ses épaules. Toute cette histoire commençait véritablement à prendre un autre chemin, un peu de lumière. Il se surpris alors à sourire. C'était un de ces petits sourires qu'il ne contrôlait pas, c'était un de ces petits sourires devenus trop rares.**

**Castiel baissa les épaules, tourna la tête et remarqua alors une vieille voiture, sans portière, rouillée de partout. Elle était sans doute la plus abîmée des carcasses. Il l'a trouvé parfaite à cet instant précis.**

**- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors.**

**- De ? Ce truc ? Un break certainement…**

**Dean s'approcha pour y voir un peu mieux. Il passa une main sur la carrosserie, enleva une épaisseur considérable de poussière.**

**- Elle est vraiment bonne à jeter, déclara-t-il.**

**- Bobby va m'apprendre à conduire… souffla Castiel le ton détaché.**

**- Pas sur ce débris, c'est une certitude.**

**Dean sourit à Castiel qui l'aurait fusillé s'il avait pu.**

**- Tu t'entends bien avec Bobby.**

**- Il m'aide à devenir comme vous.**

**Castiel passa à son tour une main sur la ferraille froide et trouva le contact plutôt désagréable, imparfait…**

**Et le temps passa, et Dean fit remarquer que le froid commençait à lui glacer les pieds, c'était histoire de plaisanter, Castiel n'avait pas compris. Alors ils s'étaient décidés : il valait mieux rentrer. Le repos était terminé, désormais, il fallait affronter les problèmes et les régler.**

**Ils entrèrent chez Bobby, oui, ils pensaient bêtement que le destin avait finit de s'acharner sur eux. Castiel avait même sourit un court instant quand Dean s'était pris la marche, feignant d'être plus rapide que lui. Ils étaient partis une demie heure, sans doute plus longtemps.**

**Et puis ils étaient revenus.**

**Et puis le ciel de Castiel s'était à nouveau effondré.**

**Bobby était assis sur le canapé. Le vieil homme n'en menait pas large, le visage simplement plus fermé qu'à l'habitude. Sam s'était réfugiait dans les marches, il ne parlait pas, regardait le sol. Un autre homme était dans la pièce, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il semblait désespérait. C'était en fait Alec, le père de Jade.**

**Il venait d'annoncer la mort de sa fille.**

**Il venait chercher du réconfort chez l'ivrogne du village, restant néanmoins le plus apte à l'aider. Bobby devait savoir que la jeune femme avait rendu les armes. Alec se tourna vers Castiel et Dean quand il les entendit entrer. Castiel sentit tout son corps frissonner. Alec savait pour lui et Jade, le jeune brun en était persuadé.**

**Et Castiel avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Personne n'avait eu besoin de parler, de lui dire que la jeune femme avait sauté du train en marche, que les médicaments n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de la mort. Tout cela, il l'avait tout simplement compris ce qui l'étonna.**

**Sans le vouloir, il pinça légèrement le bras de Dean, comme pour se retenir. Ses yeux se brouillèrent… Jade était partie.**

**- Dean, j'ai besoin d'aller…**

**Et miraculeusement, Dean fit volte face, et sortit. Il l'emmena et l'installa dans l'impala qui les avança jusqu'à l'église la plus proche.**

**- Tu la connaissais ? S'attarda à demander l'ainé des Winchesters?**

**- Oui…**

**Sa voix s'était brisée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de l'église, Castiel manqua de laisser couler ses larmes. Il sentait encore la présence de la jeune femme, son tendre baiser, son premier baiser. Son dernier baiser.**

**Castiel pénétra dans l'église, alluma une bougie. Dean ne l'accompagna pas. Il ne lui avait pas demandé, le jeune homme était de toute manière réfractaire à toutes religions, jamais il ne serait rentré dans ce lieu autrefois chéri par l'angelot.**

**Le jeune brun se mit alors à genoux. Le silence l'entoura.**

**- Je t'en pris, prend la avec toi. Ne la laisse pas, accorde lui une place près de toi… Elle avait besoin de toi. C'est de la mort dont il s'agit !**

**Il cria presque, les larmes noyant son visage. L'être humain n'était décidemment pas fait pour cela. Ca faisait tellement mal, un mal de chien. Un trou dans la poitrine, la mort d'être vivant.**

**- Un père n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Un père n'a pas le droit d'abandonner ses enfants !(Castiel hésita mais la colère grandissait en lui, ne pouvant plus être maintenue dans un aussi petit corps) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es pas là pour moi ! Et vous …**

**Castiel se leva, attrapa une chaise un plein élan et la fracassa sur l'un des multiples petits hôtels qui ornaient les lieux.**

**- On ne fait pas ça quand on tient à quelqu'un, on ne l'exclu pas de sa vie. J'ai tellement besoin de vous…**

**Sa rage, cette fichue meurtrière prit possession de lui, la violence arma ses bras, misérablement humain.**

**- Redonnez-moi mes ailes ! J'ai mal ! Je veux mes ailes ! Elle est partie sans moi ! Elle est partie sans moi… Quand on aime on abandonne pas… J'ai compris la leçon…**

**Mais Jade l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Lui, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Ils se suffisaient l'un et l'autre. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble les avait obligé à être vivant quelques secondes de plus.**

**Il était comme un gamin que l'on vient d'abandonner. Il était seul et tout son corps s'était emparé d'un grand froid ce qui lui rappela les minutes passaient avec Dean à l'extérieur. L'enfer n'était donc pas pavé de feu, seulement d'un froid brulant et solitaire.**

**Du haut de ces multiples icônes, il pouvait bien le regarder ce Dieu, ce père, parce qu'il manquait bien à l'appel.**

**Dans l'église, tout se brisait, Castiel cassait tout. La fureur retourna les bancs et les cierges, les statuettes se fissurèrent sur le carrelage d'époque, les morceaux de tissus s'arrachèrent.**

**Et il y eut cette fenêtre, ce vitrail, le dessin de ses frères les plus puissants. Castiel la regarda, insoutenable vision. Bientôt, une chaise traversa l'effort humain, cet art religieux.**

**De l'extérieur, Dean, toujours dans l'impala, sursauta. Une alarme brisa le silence, peut-être sonnait-elle depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, le chasseur n'avait pas fait attention, la musique de l'impala raisonnant plus fort qu'un festival de majorettes. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de sortir de l'habitacle ; une patrouille de police apparue au coin de la rue pour finalement venir encercler l'église. Dean regarda le spectacle stupéfait, cela lui rappela ce fameux soir où Lucifer avait disparu… Impuissant, il avait été impuissant, laissant Castiel tuer, abandonner un de ses frères…**

**

* * *

**La suite bientôt, si, cependant, elle vous tente toujours...**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Désolée désolée désolée :D comme d'habitude j'ai failli ! Ah j'étais bloquée, la suite devait venir mais elle est pas venue de suite parce que je l'avoue... la flemme ! Et puis après exams (oui je sais c'est pas une excuse !) et puis après... Beh en fait flemme encore !

Rha j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner ! Bon l'histoire comme vraiment à partir de maintenant :D j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bon la je ne suis pas vraiment relue pour pouvoir poster plus rapidement ! Ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur :(

je suis désolée !Rho et **merci pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaisir** ! (au fait j'ai eu le plaisir de voir Misha Collins en vrai est : waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu xD)

Bonne lecture je l'espère !

* * *

_Les locaux étaient plutôt calmes, à vrai dire, dans cette petite ville, les infractions n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Les agents en service s'étaient regroupés derrière un des cinq bureaux de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, Castiel en comptait sept à cet instant précis. L'un deux, plus droit que les autres, semblait gouverner ce petit monde, les autres, moins téméraires, regardaient l'ancien ange sans dissimuler la curiosité qui dévorait leurs visages. _

_Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il savait, certes, pourquoi il était ici, dans ce bureau de police. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin : « dégradation de matériel public avec violence aggravée » c'était ce que lui avait dit le policier en lui passant les menottes. Ca n'avait pas été facile, l'ancien ange s'était débattu comme jamais de son règne humain. Et puis tout s'était accéléré, les poings avaient volé, la violence avait réellement éclatée. _

_- J'ai mal…siffla Castiel en se tordant sur la chaise de bois qu'on lui avait assigné. _

_L'homme le plus baraque sourit brièvement, puis, une jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce, elle aussi était de la police, son uniforme ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur, ses cheveux étaient gras et coiffés en chignon stricte. Elle fit signe à l'homme baraqué de la suivre, il le fit. _

_- J'ai mal…_

_Le chef de la brigade avança vers le jeune homme, s'installa en face de lui. Son regard semblait inquiet, Castiel fut surpris. L'être humain l'étonnerait toujours._

_- L'infirmier va arriver, en attendant je vais relever ton identité. _

_- Je voudrais qu'on enlève ces machins…_

_Castiel présenta ses mains, suppliant du regard le vieil officier. D'un signe de tête celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il n'en était pas question. Castiel abdiqua. _

_- T'as envoyé en de mes gars se faire recoudre l'arcade sourcilière, ne m'en demande pas trop. _

_- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas._

_Le lieutenant Todd, puisque c'était le nom inscrit sur son uniforme, attrapa alors un bloc note et griffonna le coin de la feuille pour faire démarrer le stylo. Il s'humecta les lèvres et regarda de nouveau le jeune homme :_

_- Nom, prénom et âge._

_Castiel respira doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer quand la peau de sa joue rougeâtre s'étira. _

_- Je m'appelle Castiel._

_- Castiel ? S'étonna l'agent._

_- Je sais, c'est… rare…_

_- Ton nom de famille ?_

_- Je…_

_Un nom de famille, Dean s'appelait Dean Winchester, il avait le nom de son père, c'était la coutume humaine. Castiel baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas de père avec ce corps, il n'avait plus de père sans ses ailes. Une douleur vint électriser son cœur. Il n'avait rien d'humain à lui dans cette vie. Bobby lui avait dit qu'il devrait se charger de son identité, du tissu de mensonge qu'il devrait apprendre pour prétendre devenir un homme. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit._

_- Ecoute, ça peut aller vite si tu décides d'aller vite, quoi qu'il en soit on saura ton identité. Alors soit tu coopères et je peux essayer d'être conciliant avec toi, soit tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête et dans ce cas je peux te faire vivre en véritable enfer._

_Castiel sourit malgré lui, l'enfer, il y était depuis que ses ailes lui avait été arrachées. Cependant, il avait appris que trop bien combien l'Homme aimait se surpasser dans ce domaine, un frisson parcouru son échine. _

_- Je m'appelle, Castiel… Castiel Singer._

_Oui, très bien, Bobby ne lui en voudrait pas. Il empruntait juste son nom, rien de grave. _

_- Comme le ferrailleur ? _

_- Il est plus qu'un ferrailleur, s'énerva légèrement Castiel._

_- Oui, je suis son père !_

_Il n'avait pas réfléchi, non s'était venu comme ça. On y repensant, Bobby se gifla intellectuellement. Un gamin paumé, c'était ce qu'était Castiel. Il était perdu et ne savait pas vers qui se retourner. _

_- Mr Singer, qui vous a prévenu de… débuta le policier légèrement ennuyé de la situation. _

_- Pensez-vous que ça a la moindre importance ?_

_-Bob…_

_- Toi, je ne veux rien entendre ! Cria bobby._

_Le chasseur vint se placer à côté de Castiel. Il le regarda un instant avant de se tourner une fois encore sur l'agent. _

_- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu des dégâts ?_

_- L'église a totalement été ravagée._

_Castiel baissa les yeux, il ne savait que trop bien le regard que lui lancerait le vieil homme. _

_- Que Va-t-il se passer ? Reprit Bobby après un court instant d'hésitation. _

_- Votre fils sera mis en examen pour dégradation d'une propriété publique et violence sur un agent de police. _

_Bobby souffla dans sa barde de quelques jours. La situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. _

_- Je suis désolé… _

_- On en reparlera à la maison._

_L'agent Todd posa le calepin sur le bureau, visiblement exaspéré._

_- Quel âge as-tu ? _

_Castiel bloqua. Tout autre terme n'aurait pu décrire cet arrêt soudain de sa personne. La question le laissa sans voix. L'âge ? Quel âge avait-il ? Il inclina la tête sur le côté, un âge… Était-ce ces petits traits qu'il voyait se former sous ses yeux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ?_

_- Il a 28 ans, répondit alors Bobby._

_- Mr Singer, votre fils ici présent est, me semble t-il, en mesure de répondre seul à ces questions. _

_Bobby se mordit la lèvre inférieur, s'il avait pu, un flot d'insultes aurait innondé toute la pièce. Cependant, il fallait rester fort et essayer de sortir Castiel de cette situation d'une manière plus ou moins légale. _

_- Va-t-il aller en prison ? _

_- Certainement, jusqu'à son procès. _

_Il va falloir ruser vieux marabout, si tu veux que Cas s'en sorte, il va falloir employer les grands moyens. _Bobby jeta un autre regard furieux à Castiel. Décidemment, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se comprendre.

C'est alors que l'électricité vacilla, une fenêtre se brisa. L'ambiance, pourtant si réaliste, plutôt conventionnelle _ allure de vieux bureaux _ fut froide et oppressante.

- Il se passe quoi bordel… bégaya un officier tandis qu'il retenait une pile de feuilles.

Castiel déglutit, la main de Bobby sur son épaule ne manqua pas de le conforter dans son opinion. Rien de très naturel se préparait. S'en était tout autre chose. Il sentit alors une très forte rafale le soulever, lui et Bobby. Ses bras voulurent s'écarter mais les menottes les en empêchèrent. L'ancien ange hurla de douleur. Une larme perla encore quand tout son corps heurta le sol.

- Tu me remercieras quand on sera rentré. En échange, je veux que tu m'aides. C'est bien compris ?

- Maxine ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers les agents de police, tous inconscients.

- Il faut en faire des victimes pour que tout redevienne dans l'ordre…

- Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi ? Etre humain c'est…

- Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas, rétorqua la jeune femme tout en récupérant Bobby, lui aussi assommé par la chute.

- On ne devrait pas… gémit Castiel en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu veux aller en prison ? Crois moi mon chou, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un jeune puceau comme toi, sourit-elle.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Castiel.

- T'inquiète, cette condition va bientôt s'arranger.

* * *

Bobby était allongé sur le canapé. Ses paupières s'ouvraient mais se refermaient aussitôt. La lumière de la pièce, pourtant calfeutrée, lui brulait atrocement la rétine à cet instant précis. Au loin, il entendait une voix, celle de Sam, sans doute assis à côté de lui tandis que Dean se trouvait probablement à quelques mètres, une bière à la main. Du moins, quand il se réveillait auprès des deux frères, c'était toujours cette scène qui se reproduisait inlassablement. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ? Chez lui ? Il aurait pu reconnaitre son canapé parmi des centaines. Ce vieux bout de bois recouvert de mousse et de cuire en avait tellement déjà vu qu'il paraissait parfois à Bobby qu'il était un membre de la famille. Un quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

Cette réflexion le poussa à prendre sur lui et à faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Bobby, tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi encore de ce merdier ? Ronchonna le vieil homme.

- Maxine t'a ramené avec Cas', expliqua Sam.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Bobby. Et les flics, ils ne sont pas encore débarqué ?

- On s'en charge Bobby, ne t'en fait pas. Il ne rentreront pas dans cette maison.

Bobby s'apaisa malgré lui, Sam avait toujours était ce garçon posé qu'il avait connu. C'était en fait sa principale qualité. Il pouvait faire preuve d'un excellent sang froid dans ces périodes où les oreilles chauffent.

- Où est Castiel ? Demanda néanmoins le chasseur.

Sam se tourna alors vers son frère. En fait, Dean n'était pas à quelques mètres d'eux et ne les regardait pas. Non, il était dans la cuisine, tout simplement, un briquet dans la main. Le plus jeune des deux frères ne put s'empêcher de constater que son aîné n'allait pas bien. Sans doute toute cette histoire d'église, une embrouille supplémentaire.

- Il est à l'étage avec Maxine. Ils règlent son problème.

- Quel problème ?

- Celui de Maxine. Castiel est la pièce manquante. C'est lui le seul à pouvoir l'aider à retrouver la vie.

Bobby se releva alors brusquement. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et débuta un chemin de penser. Castiel était le seul remède pour Maxine. Cela voulait dire qu'il était l'enfant du créateur _ _pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?_ _ .

Une autre pensée, nettement plus morose perturba Bobby : Castiel avait tué Maxine. L'ange avait désobéit aux ordres, l'ange avait tué un être innocent pour en sauver tant d'autres coupables. L'enfant du créateur avait failli. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, l'ange n'avait simplement pas respecté le libre arbitre, la condition humaine. Bobby souffla. Mais tout cela était pour une cause juste, il avait défendu la condition humaine, il avait empêché Lucifer (son grand frère) de commettre l'irréparable, la fin de monde. Malheureusement, Bobby savait désormais que ces raisons n'étaient pas celles de Castiel, la vérité n'était pas aussi noble. Le vieux chasseur comprenait Cas' et il devinait des causes de cette trahison, les avaient découvertes à mis-mots.

- Castiel est avec Maxine…

Bobby se massa alors la nuque. Son regard croisa Dean au travers l'entrée de la cuisine. _Castiel est avec Maxine… _Bobby sursauta. Castiel est avec Maxine, Castiel allait ou était en train de coucher avec Maxine.

Bobby suffoqua presque de l'intérieur, comme si cette histoire était un effondrement de tous ses principes. En temps réel, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il est vrai que le Singer qu'il était s'en serait réjoui, oui, certainement aurait-il souri à cette méthode peu orthodoxe pour résoudre les problèmes.

Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Castiel. Il était bien trop innocent pour commettre cet acte sans amour. _Eh ! Vieil chose ! Tu vois comment tu penses ? Rha, laisse-le vivre sa vie ! Les dinosaures et les tigres à dents de sabre ça n'existe plus depuis longtemps !_

Bobby regarda de nouveau Dean. Il semblait tellement désespéré. Mais pourquoi ? Tout s'arrangeait finalement. Il pourrait repartir sur les routes avec son petit frère ; loin d'ici, loin de Castiel et continuer à mener sa vie comme il l'entend.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la police ?

- On a juste pris soin de brouiller les pistes…

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment…

Dean se leva soudain. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce début de conversation entre Bobby et Sam. Il aurait certainement préféré être à des kilomètres de tout ça… Mais pourquoi ? Dean ne comprenait pas le bouillonnement qui lui brulait l'estomac. La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se souvenait être venu rechercher Bobby pour l'avertir que tout avait dérapé _ encore _ puis il s'était assit à la table de la cuisine et n'y avait pas bougé. Lorsque Castiel était revenu avec Maxine, un froid polaire l'avait saisi de plein fouet. Drôle de sensation. La question restait certainement : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- On a trouvé un truc dans tes vieux bouquins, une sorte de lobotomisation magique.

Dean ne pouvait empêcher à la colère de transparaitre dans sa voix. Toute cette situation était stupide, parfaitement stupide.

- Doucement Dean, qu'est-ce qui te fous en rogne comme ça ? S'étonna Sam.

- Rien. Je suis juste impatient que toute cette histoire soie finie ! Quand retourne à des occupations dignes de ce nom !

- Arrête de râler, ça devrait bientôt être fini ! Chuchota Sam en levant les yeux vers le plafond_, _un large sourire sur le visage._  
_

- Ca me dégoute…

Dean prit alors sa veste et sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur, il alla s'appuyer sur son impala, sa chérie. _Putain ! Quelle vie de merde !_ Le jeune chasseur tira dans les graviers terreux du parking comme on tire dans un ballon. Il réfléchissait, à quoi ? A tout, à Castiel. _C'était lui qui les avait tous sauvé, c'était lui qui avait trahi ses frères pour les sauver…_

Et puis tout ce temps était passé. Dean ne l'avait jamais cherché mais ne l'avait pas oublié, pas une seconde. La peur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de l'ange avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse lui revint en mémoire. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps, personne n'avait le droit d'avoir peur à ce point, personne ne devait tout abandonner pour les autres… Personne.

Dean se souvint n'avoir jamais voulu faire ce sacrifice ultime. Quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il pouvait se passer, s'il devait tout perdre ne se serait pas pure volonté, ce serait obligation et choix d'autrui.

_Castiel avait tout abandonné pour un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas. Juste pour honorer le travail de son père, sa très chère et belle création. _Dean sourit à cette pensée. Elle sonnait fausse. Il le savait, Castiel ne s'était pas sacrifier pour ça. Seulement, il aurait aimé.

Pas si facile, plutôt étrangement complexe de clarifier cette situation.

Essayant de débloquer sa nuque, Dean leva la tête doucement. Grave erreur…

La fenêtre de la chambre de Bobby n'avait pas de rideau _ réflexe de chasseur, inspecter à tout heure du jour et de la nuit l'extérieur _ et l'on pouvait y voir les corps de Maxine et de Castiel, proche l'un de l'autre. Trop proches…

Dean ne pouvait décoller son regard, c'était comme si tout son corps prenait malin plaisir à subir cette douce torture. Pourquoi ? Simple, il obligeait Castiel à commettre un acte dont il n'avait pas envie, lui faisant revivre les derniers instants douloureux de sa vie d'ange. Oui c'était pour cela que Dean se sentait mal, c'était une évidence. Sacrée évidence…

Et les mains de Dean se crispèrent dans ses poches de blouson, on aurait pu y voir les jointures blanchirent.

Castiel embrassait Maxine, il semblait si sûr de lui, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps déjà nu de la jeune femme._ Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, _ronchonna Dean sans s'en rendre compte. Et Cas'… Il prenait plaisir, son visage était détendu. Peut-être lui avait-elle déjà fait découvrir le plaisir charnel ?

Dean détourna un instant le visage. Pouvait-il être dégouté ? Un séducteur tel que lui ne pouvait pas.

Il regarda de nouveau. _Non, il a encore son pantalon… C'est ok Dean… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? J'en ai rien à faire ! Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Qu'il la prenne par derrière s'il a envie, rien à battre. _

C'est alors qu'il vit le « couple » basculer vers la gauche. Maxine sur Castiel. Ils disparurent alors du cadre de la fenêtre, laissant imaginer à Dean la suite des événements.

Le chasseur jura à voix basse, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

C'est à ce moment que Bobby vint le rejoindre.

- Ca va garçon ?

- Tout va parfaitement siffla Dean.

Bobby lui donna une bière et vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Quelle drôle d'histoire… poursuivit le vieil homme, je ne sais plus comment réagir avec Castiel.

- Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, constata Dean.

- Ca a été assez soudain.

- Oui… Tu lui parles, tu le traites, l'emplumé qu'il est te regarde sans comprendre et finalement pour lui ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, il suit juste les ordres mais il essaye de comprendre ce nouveau monde. Ah ! C'est un ange ! Il vient te chercher en l'enfer avec ses putains d'ailes alors que tu ne demandais rien. Rien… Les mois qui suivent tu le supplies de dégager ! Finalement, c'est toi qui le rappelle. T'as pas envie de te coltiner un ange mais t'as pas le choix et tu lui demandes de l'aide… Il t'aide. Tu ne le remercies pas, il s'en fout, c'est un ange, c'est son job.

Dean prit une légère inspiration, sa voix se brisa un peu. D'où venait toute cette sensibilité ? C'était absurde…

- Et puis… Et puis l'instant d'après il disparait… C'est le silence. T'es tout seul avec ce qui reste de ta vie avant son arrivée. Y'a plus les regards de travers, y'a plus ces questions angéliques et la tu te rends compte qu'il te manque quelque chose. C'est con mais c'est comme si on t'avait repris tes ailes… C'est dégelasse…

Bobby resta stupéfait devant cette semi déclaration. Dean restait froid, c'était Dean et tout comme Castiel il était un infirme des sentiments. Mais pourtant, Bobby aurait pu parier qu'à cet instant précis une roue dans tout le mécanisme venait de se débloquer…

- Je vais prendre l'air. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ici pendant qu'il… enfin qu'il est avec Maxine.

- Dean ?

Dean regarda Bobby.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Quoi? S'étonna le jeune chasseur.

- Tout ça.

C'est quoi Dean ? Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'avait pas la réponse, c'était simplement son état d'esprit.

- Rien.

Dean redonna la bouteille à son ami et père de substitution et monta à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de sa voiture. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il démarra. La musique enveloppa le silence. Il partit.

* * *

Voila pour commencer :)


	16. Chapter 16

Oui, un miracle s'est produit : la suite en moins de deux mois ! xD Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**La respiration de Castiel se fit plus lente, la chaleur qui avait possédé son corps disparue lentement. La fatigue fut le deuxième hôte de celui-ci. Maxine s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il la regardait. La couverture ne dissimulait rien d'une intimité qu'elle avait de toute manière dévoilé.**

**Elle était belle, elle était un fantôme à cause de lui.**

**Castiel se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant toute cette histoire, qu'avant qu'ils ne « fasse l'amour ». Avant, quand il était ange, il avait vaguement entendu parler de ces rapports humains ; il les avait toujours trouvé plutôt étranges. Désormais, il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Ca avait été agréable, durant le temps que ça avait duré, il n'avait plus pensé à sa vie, pitoyable existence.**

**Il regarda son corps, il en avait appris beaucoup sur lui en très peu de temps. Il rougit à cette pensée. C'était donc cela le « sex »… Dean devait bien rire à cet instant précis.**

**Cette pensée le sortit alors brutalement de cet état stationnaire. Il se leva alors maladroitement du lit, emportant avec lui toute la couverture. Maxine se réveilla alors en sursaut. Burlesque, tout cela devenait burlesque et étrangement embarrassant.**

**- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?**

**Castiel s'enroula dans la couverture, se massa le crâne avec son autre main.**

**- Je…**

**Il baissa les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter tout ça. Ca allait décidemment trop vite pour lui. Hier encore Bobby lui apprenait à tenir une fourchette. Et puis, après tant d'excitation, c'était toutes ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal à nouveau.**

**- Pas la peine de te cacher ! Plaisanta la jeune femme, j'ai déjà vu et touché un peu près tout !**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je voudrais que tu… que tu partes maintenant. Je t'ai aidé, ça n'a pas marché. C'est fini.**

**Maxine sourit quand elle remarqua l'air innocent de l'ancien ange. Durant ce moment partagé, elle avait surpris parfois ce regard bleu qui ne paraissait pas son âge, sensation d'un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte. Mais la jeune femme savait que l'essence de l'être qui se trouvait en face d'elle était aussi vieux que la Terre. Il avait été un ange, il avait été ce en quoi elle n'avait jamais cru avant de mourir. La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Oui, elle était toujours morte.**

**- Ca aurait du marcher… Je ne comprends pas.**

**Castiel fixa le sol. La colère commençait doucement à s'emparer de sa réflexion, il détestait ça. Maxine s'empressa de prendre le premier vêtement qui lui vint en main _ ce fut le t-shirt de Castiel qui hérita de la douce tâche de recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme _ et l'enfila rapidement.**

**- Je suis morte, je suis encore morte…**

**La jeune femme sentit ton son esprit (pouvait-elle dire son être ?) faiblir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas mérité cela, que la mort ne pouvait pas être la fin de son espérance. Elle y croyait tellement, à la vie. Elle y croyait tellement, à son monde. Elle se retourna alors vers Castiel, elle le regarda et s'avança vers lui.**

**- En plus d'être plus que passable au lit tu ne mets d'aucune utilité ! Plaisanta-t-elle douloureusement.**

**- Désolé.**

**Maxine sourit de douleur,**

**- Pour l'amour de Dieu…s'énerva-t-elle.**

**- Je…**

**Castiel allait répliquer mais s'abstint, l'envie de protéger son père disparaissait de jour en jour. Non, il n'avait jamais eu la foi, il savait, il était une preuve de ce savoir, l'enfant de son père. Ici, sur Terre, toute sa croyance paraissait être une coquille vide.**

**- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé…**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tenta d'expliquer Castiel en bafouillant.**

**Maxine passa sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle finit par s'assoir sur le lit, dépitée.**

**- La mort, je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je n'avais jamais été dans un cimetière avant le jour de mon enterrement, sourit-elle. A croire qu'elle voulait m'éviter la faucheuse… C'est vrai, pourquoi penser à la mort quand on vit la vie ? Les gens que l'on perd en chemin, on les perd c'est tout. Pas besoin d'aller pleurer sur leurs tombes. Enfin…**

**- Je ne comprends pas cette pratique humaine… avoua Castiel.**

**- Quand on se retrouve six pieds sous terre on change d'avis.**

**Maxine regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux.**

**- Finalement le jour de mon enterrement j'ai compté les personnes présentes, j'ai regardé si elles pleuraient. Et maintenant j'aimerai que quelqu'un pleure sur ma tombe, histoire de prouver que j'ai bien existé aux yeux d'une personne au moins.**

**Les confidences, c'étaient tout aussi gênant qu'une nuit foirée en compagnie d'une jolie femme, pensa Castiel. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre vienne écouter Maxine. Et tout en se disant cela, Castiel comprit que finalement, il ne devait en aucun cas tout raconter aux gens qui l'entouraient, c'était une effroyable perte de temps. Le silence n'était alors pas unique aux anges, les êtres humains semblaient les avoir dépasser de plusieurs millions d'années sur ce sujet.**

**- Dis-moi, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive ? Lâcha Maxine.**

**Elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Castiel sentit tout son sang se geler, il eut d'ailleurs du mal à rester debout. Jade, ne lui avait-elle pas demander la même chose ? Il n'avait pas su répondre, et, depuis tout ce temps, il avait cherché mille réponses dans sa tête, et puis une était venue, la seule.**

**- Parce que c'est la vie, elle finit quand elle n'a plus de raison d'être, répondit-il enfin.**

**Ca n'était pas réconfortant, mais c'était vrai. La vérité était alors la seule réponse digne d'être proclamée. Maxine sourit, elle avait envie de pleurer. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.**

**- Je te promet qu'après il y a quelque chose de plus grand, finit-il par conclure.**

**- Des anges et du soleil ? Ironisa la jolie femme aux cheveux châtain clair.**

**- L'ordre et la tranquillité, mentit Castiel malgré lui.**

**- Mais je veux du désordre ! Je veux du bruit et je veux tomber pour mieux me relever !**

**Castiel changea d'expression, cette fille était tout simplement folle.**

**- La vie ? C'est ça qui t'importe ? C'est d'être humaine ?**

**- Oui ! Je veux respirer cet air qui n'est peut-être pas frais, je veux avoir le cœur fébrile pour un oui ou pour un non ! Je veux le sentir battre…**

**- S'affoler pour un rien, se serrer pour avoir mal ? C'est impossible. C'est horrible.**

**- Oui mais après la descente y'a la remonté, y'a le soleil et le bonheur.**

**- Utopie.**

**- Dis-moi, ton paradis t'a-t-il rendu heureux ?**

**- Parce que la Terre t'a-t-elle rendu heureuse ?**

**- Avant qu'un être venu du ciel me l'enlève, j'y étais bien.**

**La nuit était alors tombée. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles brillaient.**

**Castiel et Maxine étaient redescendus, la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps pour disparaître, le jeune homme s'était mis à côté de la fenêtre et regardait ces fichues étoiles, ne répondant pratiquement pas aux questions que Bobby et Sam pouvaient lui poser. En fait, désormais, il les regardait avec une pensée lourde de sens : Jade y était peut-être la haut. Malgré tout ce temps passait, malgré tout ce qui s'était produit depuis qu'il avait appris que la jeune femme était morte, Castiel n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus.**

**- Cas', tu peux venir à table, Bobby vient de finir de préparer.**

**Castiel ne réagit pas mais Sam repartit dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva Bobby, devant les fourneaux. Le jeune chasseur prit son téléphone portable et tenta pour la troisième fois de joindre son grand frère. Trois sonneries et ce fut le répondeur qui prit place.**

**- Eh, Dean… Je ne vais pas te dire que je m'inquiète mais ça n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu et…enfin bref, essaye de nous prévenir quand tu rentreras.**

**Sam raccrocha et s'installa à table. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le dépasser. En général, il avait une vision globale de ce qui l'attendait. Sam, depuis tout petit, avait pris la place de spectateur, celui qui voit mais qui n'agit pas. De cette habitude, il en avait gardé le gout amer de comprendre les autres sens avoir besoin qu'ils ne disent mots. De cette habitude il en avait gardé l'affreuse sensation qui logeait son estomac quand on essayait de lui mentir. Et, aujourd'hui, Dean lui mentait encore tout en lui promettant la vérité. C'était quelque chose de trop important.**

**Sam attrapa la serviette qui était posé sur son assiette et la déplia, _finalement c'est sûrement mon manque de confiance qui prend le pas sur tout ça. Dean est certainement le Dean de toujours, c'est simplement moi qui aie changé. _Oui, Sam savait qu'il avait faillit, il était humain après tout. Mais cette erreur la restait et pesait sur ses épaules tous les jours un peu plus fort. Maxine était l'incarnation de cette faiblesse. Il devait l'aider. Sans doute prenait-il tout ça trop à cœur.**

**_A situation embarrassante, discussion éphémère_. Sam allait parler de la pluie et du beau temps quand Castiel entra dans la pièce. Il se plaça à côté de lui, fixant toujours ses mains. Bobby sentait parfois une parfaite avancée dans la vie de l'ancien ange mais à d'autres moments, il savait une rechute dans le comportement de Castiel. Le jeune brun semblait mettre tout en œuvre pour envoyer valser sa condition d'être humain. Bobby se retourna et jeta presque le plat de pates au milieu de la table. Castiel sursauta légèrement quand Sam se recula un peu.**

**- Bon appétit, ronchonna Bobby.**

**Sam servit, Bobby prit place en face de l'ancien ange. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Castiel tritura sa nourriture, comme il le faisait à son habitude. Le vieil homme détestait cela, et, même si avant il ne disait rien, aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses avaient changé.**

**- Castiel, mange.**

**L'ange le regarda, il savait que Bobby lui en voulait pour l'église, pour la police. Un malaise s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'il avait emprunté le nom de famille de Singer. Et Castiel ne cessait de le regarder autrement depuis que le chasseur avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il était son fils. Ca n'avait été que des mots, un prétexte pour se sortir d'une situation difficile. Mais cependant, malgré lui, il se sentait moins seul en compagnie du vieil homme.**

**- On devrait peut-être se détendre un peu, osa dire Sam en regardant Bobby d'un air entendu.**

**- T'as raison, le mal est fait de toute façon, accorda Bobby en avalant une gorgé de bière.**

**Castiel finit difficilement son assiette, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation que lui procurait le fait de manger. Toutes les saveurs étaient trop fortes et lui restaient en bouche bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en accommode. Il n'était de toute évidence pas habitué.**

**Sam débarrassa son assiette, laissa de nouveau un message sur le répondeur de Dean puis alla se réfugier dans les livres pour essayer de trouver une solution au problème de Maxine.**

**Castiel n'avait pas bougé, cependant, Bobby remarqua une assurance progressive dans l'allure du jeune homme, la tête droite, il ne cessait de le regarder, histoire de comprendre ce qui allait suivre.**

**- Ca a été avec Maxine ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment.**

**Bobby sourit devant le teint progressivement rouge de son protégé. Castiel baissa les yeux.**

**- C'est rien petit. C'est normal.**

**- J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider au moins.**

**- Je pense que désormais il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire…**

**Castiel baissa les yeux, il savait exactement où venait en venir Bobby. Ici, en parlant fantômes et autres, ils parlaient le même langage et un instant, il se trouva que Castiel goutait à son ancienne vie.**

**- Samuel ne sera jamais d'accords, fit-il remarquer.**

**- Le petit s'en veut pour le bordel qu'il à foutu, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui va le guérir.**

**- Il veut se racheter, je comprends.**

**- Castiel, il faut savoir avancer et continuer.**

**Castiel baissa les yeux. Continuer, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas un caprice, il aurait aimé s'y faire à ce nouveau monde mais c'était bien trop dur pour lui. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Bobby venir prendre place à côté de lui. Le vieil avait pourtant installer une chaise à la droite de son protégé et s'y était assis, le regard grave.**

**- Tu sais petit, je pense vraiment que le plus dur dans la condition humaine c'est d'accepter qu'on ne maitrise pas tout.**

**- Je fais mon possible. Mais…**

**- Il n'y a pas de mais. Comment te faire comprendre ça ? Pour l'église… Tu as une vue de cette planète qui dépasse la compétence d'un bon nombre des crétins qui la composent. Si pour toi une église est un simple bien matériel, ici ce n'est pas que ça.**

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de tout casser. J'avais mal partout…tenta de s'expliquer le jeune homme, j'avais le cœur emprisonné dans une…dans une cage trop petite. Jade, elle est partie sans moi… Elle a préféré la mort à la vie… Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire pareil ?**

**- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tu sais la peine d'Alec ? Tu sais la douleur qu'il ressent à cet instant ? Il est seul, il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait !**

**- Je n'ai pas ce problème ! Je ne manquerais à personne ! Répondit Castiel du tac au tac.**

**- Tu as creusé ton nid ici…**

**Castiel pencha la tête. Bobby se leva, resta un instant immobile et s'en alla dans la pièce voisine. C'est à cet instant que Dean pénétra dans la pièce. Une fois encore, Castiel sursauta.**

**- J'ai fait le point ! Bafouilla-t-il en regardant Castiel.**

**Une odeur, une horrible odeur envahit la pièce au fur et à mesure que Dean entrait. Castiel ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Bobby n'avait probablement pas entendu Dean. Castiel fronça les sourcils, impossible.**

**- Comment es-tu venu ?**

**- A pied ! Figure-toi que j'ai marché de là-bas à…**

**Dean alla doucement d'un bout de la cuisine, marqua d'une main un trait imaginaire et fit la transversale de la pièce pour marquer l'arrêt de cette droite imaginaire:**

**- Ici ! Finit-il.**

**Castiel regarda les points de repère que Dean venait de marquer sans comprendre. Et Dean, il n'était plus le même, étrange situation.**

**- Je ne te comprends pas…**

**- Tsss !**

**- Où est ta voiture Dean ?**

**- Hum…**

**Dean haussa les épaules tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Il regarda par la fenêtre, un petit sourire sur le visage.**

**- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.**

**- Que se passe-t-il Dean ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas. Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est pas compliqué, c'est même une histoire plutôt drôle quand y réfléchit bien.**

**Castiel se leva alors, reprenant tous les aspects de l'ange qu'il avait été avant, quand il protégeait Dean. Il fronça encore les sourcils et vint se placer à côté de Dean.**

**- J'ai bu Cas'. Pfff ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas bu comme ça.**

**Boire, Castiel se souvenait du principe, comment l'oublier ? Avant de mourir, Joe et sa mère lui avait proposé de prendre goût aux délices des « breuvages démoniaques », il n'avait pas tout compris. Il ne savait pas les effets de l'alcool sur le corps de chair. Désormais, en y réfléchissant mieux, il se souvenait avoir vu des êtres humains possédaient par ces liquides. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, parfois sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, ne connectant pas ses souvenirs angéliques à la réalité des choses.**

**- Arrête de te torturer l'angelot !**

**- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Dean.**

**- Chut !**

**- Je vais chercher Bobby.**

**- Non !**

**Dean attrapa brutalement le bras de Castiel et l'empêcha de s'éloigner, le rapprochant presque de lui.**

**- Dean…**

**Castiel fixa la main de son protégé un instant. Il se souvint alors de ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours. Il se remémora la première fois que Dean l'avait touché de son vivant. Ca avait été tellement douloureux. Castiel se traita d'idiot. Le contact lui faisait peur, il avait eu peur. Désormais, les sentiments faisaient chemin et s'affolaient. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi et après cette « nuit » avec Maxine, il comprenait un peu plus tout en en sachant un peu moins.**

**Il regarda alors Dean. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et bafouillait une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

**Finalement Dean lâcha Castiel.**

**- Oui, tu as raison, je devrais plutôt aller me coucher mais avant je dois te parler.**

**Le chasseur sourit tristement à Castiel. Il le voyait et le regardait.**

**Dean savait qu'il se débattait contre une situation dans laquelle il ne voulait pas avoir le contrôle. Pourtant, il sentait que pour une fois il était le seul vrai maitre à bord. _Qu'Est-ce que je raconte ? Avant toute cette histoire je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie et ça ne posais pas de problème. Hey ! Comprends moi bien Cas', je ne vais pas me faire piétiner par toi parce que tu es tombé pour moi !_ Dean sourit largement. _Je mène un combat difficile et tu n'arranges pas les choses ! T'as pas le droit de venir ici et t'afficher devant moi avec toutes les minettes du coin : Jade et puis Maxine ! Ca se fait pas vieux ! _Dean baissa la tête, sentant le regard perdu de Castiel sur lui. _Tu sais que je mettais fais un petit discours en marchant jusqu'ici ? Castiel, tu devrais être carrément moins mignon ! C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que tu devrais partir loin. Pourquoi ? _Dean sourit amèrement et ne put s'éviter de rire. _Parce que c'est comme ça ! C'est dans la loi, quand je trouve un mec mignon il part. C'est irré…table, irré…fu…table ! _Dean vacilla, oui, il avait décidemment trop bu. Il leva la tête, ses yeux se plissèrent quand il remarqua l'air perplexe de l'ancien ange. Il lui sourit encore, Castiel avait fait un pas en arrière. Le silence les entouraient depuis quelques secondes gênantes maintenant. **

**- Finalement je… je vais me coucher.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah the best… Que dire ? Merci pour tous tes commentaires ! Merci de me remuer ! Rho un GRAND MERCI A TOI en fait ! Tu t'accroches toujours autant et tu sais toujours autant ce que tu veux ? :p

Voila une petite suite que j'ai commencé à écrire environ une minute après que j'ai lu ta review ! Elle n'est pas parfait mais je voulais la poster au plus vite ! Gros bisous !

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Et je l'espère…Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Ca n'avait plus de sens, Dean se détruisait pour s'écrouler. Une cause, il n'en avait plus. Une raison, il prenait pour lui seul l'autorisation. La cuisine était silencieuse depuis quelques secondes. Castiel n'avait pas bougé depuis un long moment, Dean se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu une statut, comme quand avant il était de marbre.**

**- Oui, je pense que tu devrais dormir, dit enfin Castiel en faisant demi-tour.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**Castiel se retourna, regarda Dean. Il était si…vulnérable. Le jour se chargerait de lui donner la force de paraitre fort probablement. L'ancien ange baissa les yeux.**

**- Tu es où Cas' ? demanda Dean finalement.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Tu es où ? Il est où l'ange franc et dur que j'ai connu ?**

**Le jeune chasseur vacilla, l'alcool ne l'avait pas prit en traitre, Dean s'était charger de le prendre à bras le corps. Il regretta un instant d'avoir bu, c'était devenu dernièrement une solution simple et efficace face aux désastres de sa vie. Maladroitement, le jeune chasseur avait cru que lorsque l'enfer serait anéantit le mal partirait… mais son ange était resté.**

**- Te battre pour Dieu, te battre contre Dieu… Quand tu te battais pour moi, tu…**

**Castiel laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps, il reprit une position qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il était encore un ange. Il était sur la défensive, il allait se défendre et se protéger de Dean. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ne savait-il pas ce qu'était aimer ? Les histoires extraordinaires que l'on s'invente pour approcher celui qui ne voit pas l'intérêt que l'on lui porte ? Les petits gestes que l'on remarque, que l'on démarque et que l'on interprète à tord ?**

**Aimer. La chute de ne pas se savoir aimer. C'était comme perdre ses ailes à nouveau. C'est voler si haut que finalement c'est le ciel qui brûle et qui donne l'impression de bouffer la terre. Castiel sentit son menton trembler, Dieu que ça faisait un mal de chien.**

**- Qu'importe contre qui tu te battais, mais tu te battais. Et tu es mort… J'ai pensé à ça tout le temps…**

**- Je n'étais pas mort, je…**

**_Je…bien. Je prenais vie. On me forçait à vivre. L'air me brûler les poumons pour la première fois. Non, ce n'était pas facile Dean, c'était terriblement dur même…_**

**- Et la on se retrouve chez Bobby.**

**Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna pour ne pas voir Castiel. Il sentit la colère monter en lui quand il repensa aux événements de ces derniers temps.**

**- Et Jade te sourit, Maxine ne pense qu'à toi… Et Bobby te voit déjà comme un fils. Je pense que Sam veut vraiment te connaitre mieux. Et moi ? Je te déteste, je te déteste de ne pas être la. De ne pas être toi.**

**- Je suis là…**

**- Non…**

**Castiel fit un pas en avant, mit une main sur l'épaule de son protégé. Il serra la veste du jeune homme contre la paume de sa main, la froissa légèrement.**

**- Dean, j'étais un ange. Juste un ange. Toi-même tu disais qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre mes frères et sœurs et les démons. Je n'accroche pas à la vie.**

**- Tu t'accroches à quoi alors ? Cracha Dean avec rancœur.**

**Castiel lâcha le jeune homme comme si un courant électrique l'avait percuter. Dean s'en aperçu mais ne se retourna pas. Il préféra regarde la table de cuisine qui finalement n'était toujours pas débarrassée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il craignait la suite.**

**- Tu t'accroches à Maxine, à Jade ? A tous ce qui bouge !**

**- Non !**

**- Je connais ça, crois-moi ça ne sera pas éternel.**

**Castiel ne put retenir un hoquet de mépris. Dean se retourna alors.**

**- Castiel, ce qui faisait tes ailes avant ce n'était pas ton statu d'ange. C'est le fait que tu te battes pour Dieu, contre Dieu. Et puis merde ! C'était le fait que tu te battes pour moi ! Maintenant, tu t'accroches, tu t'accroches et t'essayes de chopper la moindre source d'affection qui reste ! T'es pitoyable !**

**Dean s'énervait, son teint était rouge, la chaleur qui entourait son cerveau lui flanquait un sacré mal de tête.**

**- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de l'affection que l'on me porte ? Répondit calmement Castiel, le regard toujours aussi sévère. Depuis quand te soucis-tu de moi pour ce que je suis ?**

**- Je me fiche de toi ! Hurla presque Dean. Je veux Cas' ! Je veux mon Cas' !**

**Castiel resta interdit quand Bobby entra en courant dans la pièce. Il vit Dean, totalement hors de souffle et comprit qu'un nouveau virage avait été pris à 150 à l'heure dans la vie du jeune homme. Le dérapage était garantie.**

**- Et les gars, on se calme.**

**- Bobby laisse-nous, on parle.**

**- Tu es défoncé Dean, je pense qu'aucune discussion ne peut se faire dans cet état.**

**- Et si pour moi c'était plus facile de parler comme ça ? Poursuivit Dean, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.**

**- Bobby, tu veux un coup de main ?**

**Sam était apparu également, les yeux embrumés par un sommeil léger.**

**- Je ne comprendrais jamais, souffla alors Castiel en prenant la direction de la porte.**

**- Et petit, tu vas ou ? Questionna Bobby visiblement inquiet.**

**Castiel disparu alors et sortit à l'air frais, froid. Il eut presque le souffle coupé de sentir le contact glacé du vent contre sa peau. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la décharge et se retrouva rapidement au centre d'une allée d'épaves. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, c'était Dean, il aurait pu le parier.**

**Un nuage passa devant l'astre de nuit, cela donna à Castiel l'empressa que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Il continua sa marche, savait Dean plus près de lui. Il l'entendait presque courir, il l'entendait trébucher contre les montagnes de terre qu'étaient les bosses sur la route.**

**Quand il fut énervé de savoir le chasseur toujours sur ses talons, il se retourna violement, près à mettre fin à toute cette histoire :**

**- Dean, je ne suis pas…**

**Il fut coupé par les mains de Dean qui se levèrent dans les airs, le jeune homme était à un mètre de lui au maximum, il pouvait sentir l'air qui remué sous l'effet de ce geste franc.**

**Il aurait aimé poursuivre sa longue tirade contre le Winchester, lui dire combien il aurait préféré ne pas le connaitre. Dire tout ce qu'on ne pense pas dans ces conditions. Mais il ne put pas. Dean s'était déjà trop avancé et les lèvres du jeune homme touchaient déjà les siennes. Instable, Castiel ne pu même pas profiter de cet instant d'instabilité. Il recula machinalement, un reflex qu'il détesta.**

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! Murmura l'ancien ange. Tu es lâche et égoïste. Ton âme est sans doute belle aux yeux de mon père mais elle est tellement noire à mes yeux…**

**Dean baissa les yeux, les mains toujours fixé autour du coup de Castiel. Son crâne lui faisait mal et désormais ses jambes paraissaient ne plus vouloir le porter. Il douta que ce fut à cause de l'alcool.**

**- Tu ne sais pas le dixième de ce que je vis au quotidien depuis que je te connais. Le mal de ne plus rien maitriser et d'aller à l'encontre de tout ce que je connaissais. De me battre contre tous pour toi, continua Castiel avec la voix meurtrie. Et la maintenant, tu es ivre, tu laisses un breuvage parler pour toi. Toi non plus te ne te bas pas Dean… Toi aussi tu as cessé de te battre pourtant c'est-ce qui faisait de toi un homme exceptionnel à mes yeux. Alors…**

**Castiel hésita, regarda les étoiles. Il souffla une fois puis les larmes dans les yeux se décida à mordre la poussière un peu plus :**

**- Tu es où Dean ?**

**

* * *

Alors ? VOus en pensez quoi ?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Voila une petite suite que je poste rapidement avant d'aller me coucher !

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Alala oui je l'avoue je marche à la carotte ! Nah mais c'est vrai que le fait d'avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris me plais beaucoup ! Alors après toute critique est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise !

Donc merci pour vos commentaires !

Sarah the best mais quelle est cette fic mystérieuse dont tu parles ? :)

Mahare, merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour les fautes... Oui tu tapes juste ! Il doit y en avoir pas mal et on m'a déjà proposé de me corriger mais comme tu as pu le voir je ne poste pas très régulièrement et par conséquent c'est difficile de le faire lire à quelqu'un surtout quand finalement j'écris sur des coups de tête et je poste rapidement après... Donc je l'avoue la relecture pas terrible et pour ce qui est de la correction... Bon si ça devient très catastrophique il faut donner le signale d'alerte !

Alors après merci à Nono (mici mici !) et à tous les autres ! Désolée je ne site pas tout le monde parce que la moi je vais droit sous la couette !

Et je l'espère, bonne lecture...

* * *

On ne sait jamais ce que l'on est avant d'y être confronté. Non, pas de plan sur la comète, pas de fausses idées : on ne peut être qu'une fois avoir vécu.

Dean tenait toujours Castiel avec ses deux mains. Il sentait le pouls de celui-ci battre aussi vite que les ailes d'un colibri. Ce moment aurait pu être un beau moment, il aurait pu être vraiment parfait, il ne l'était pas. Il était juste un important moment. Dean gémit en baissant les yeux vers le sol poussiéreux.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière, faisant glisser les mains de Dean vers un vide certain, brisant le contact. Une seule fois ils avaient été aussi proches : Castiel avait d'ailleurs laissé son emprunte sur le torse du jeune homme, déjà le contact avait été douloureux. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Tu devrais aller te coucher Dean.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait le silence pesant qui les entourait, il était toujours question de cela.

- Les garçons, vous allez bien ?

Bobby venait d'arriver, la casquette sur la tête Castiel se demandait à quoi elle pouvait servir à cette heure. Le vieil homme ne les lâcha pas du regard, semblant vouloir percer la tension qui paraissait entre les deux jeunes gens.

- J'ai envie de gerber, jeta Dean en faisant demi-tour et en bousculant légèrement Singer sur le passage.

Il avança rapidement, sur le pas de course. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée il se retourna un instant, juste pour voir Castiel une fois encore, pour que l'image de cette soirée reste encrée dans sa mémoire engourdie. Castiel était debout et Bobby lui parlait, que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Un sentiment amer le traversa. Dean décida alors de rentrer. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il dorme le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il ne fallait pas y compter, Sam l'attendait sur le pied de guerre devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Samy c'est pas le moment.

- Tu disjonctes. Tu perds les pédales.

Dean expira fortement mais resta muet face à ces accusations.

- Quand j'ai perdu Jess c'est un peu comme si le monde n'avait plus de couleur, que du noir.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Sam, je sais que ça a été dur et je ne pourrais jamais comprendre mais tu t'en es sorti.

- Tu trouves ? J'ai fait sortir Lucifer de sa cage ! Permet-moi d'en douter.

Dean pencha la tête, pesant le pour et le contre puis fit un pas en direction de sa chambre, attrapa la poignet de la porte.

- Je veux seulement dire que l'amour c'est pas anodin, c'est une arme et une croix. Parfois il n'y a pas de preuve, juste qu'il est la, c'est tout.

- Où voulez-vous en venir mon père ? Ironisa Dean.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu peux faire en sorte que ce que tu ressens pour Castiel te guérisse où tu fuis et alors un jour ou l'autre ça brisera quelqu'un. Soit toi, Castiel ou des étrangers.

Dean resta immobile un instant puis finit par entrer laissant Sam tout seul dans le couloir.

* * *

Le matin arriva, parce que finalement il arrive toujours qu'on le veuille ou non. Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les vitres de la maison de Bobby Singer. Il n'était pas tard, 5h00 environ mais la faune s'éveillait déjà. Castiel se réveilla aussi.

Assit sur son lit, les yeux ouverts fixant le mur d'en face ; il lisait les prières qu'il avait écrit à son arrivée, celles qu'il avait écrit hier soir avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil. En bien ou en mal, les choses allaient changer maintenant. Castiel ne voulait pas choisir la direction de celles-ci.

Il appuya une main sur son ventre, la douleur de l'une de ces cicatrices lui fit horriblement mal. Il leva alors le t-shirt qu'il portait et pu remarquer à quel point elle était enflammée. Quand Bobby se réveillerait, il lui dirait.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se précipiter à l'intérieur. Curieux, il se leva, enfila un short au dessus de son boxer et doucement se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. La porte était entre-ouverte, l'ancien ange put voir Dean, appuyé sur le lavabo, le visage blanc comme neige.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Dean ne se retourna pas mais acquiesça de la tête. Il vit Castiel à travers le miroir placé devant lui. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleu que d'habitude, certainement humide de la courte nuit de sommeil.

- D'accord…

Castiel prit la porte et eut l'idée de la fermer quand il put percevoir la voix de Dean avant qu'il ne referme totalement la porte :

- Je suis ici.

Le cœur tremblant, le jeune brun entra de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur il referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle. Dean était en face de lui à présent, il semblait tellement effrayé. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Castiel ne bougea pas et, une fois encore, mais dans un autre contexte, Dean s'approcha de l'ancien ange et l'emprisonna en mettant chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, les appuyant contre le mur.

Ils se regardèrent.

Dean combla les dernières mesures qui le séparaient de Castiel. Il l'embrassa tendrement les yeux fermés et les doutes se déguisèrent en papillons qui s'envolèrent.

Un baiser, c'était tout ce qu'ils leur fallait. Pas d'aveu, pas de mots. Castiel sentit une envie brulante lui déchirer le bas ventre. Intérieurement, il remercia Maxine de lui avoir apprit certaines choses. Pensant à cela, il s'empressa d'agripper encore un peu plus Dean contre lui, juste pour ne pas qu'il parte.

- Je…ne veux pas croire que c'est vrai…siffla Castiel quittant enfin son ami.

- Tu sais pourquoi ça raisonne creux dans les églises ? Demanda soudainement Dean en se reculant.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes et pour le peu que Castiel savait la nature humaine, il aurait pensé Dean plongé dans la poudre blanche. Mais il n'y pensa pas, il pensa à la question du jeune chasseur. L'ancien ange en voulait tellement à son père, à ses frères et sœurs et à son ancienne vie.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il enfin.

- Ca sonne creux parce que les Hommes ont perdu la foi. Ils n'y croient plus parce qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils perdaient leur temps.

- Je ne comprends pas Dean.

- Cas'… Je ne raisonne plus creux…Il y a quelque chose de différent..

Castiel tourna le dos au jeune homme. Ses sentiments, ce qu'il ressentait, il savait que désormais il ne maitrisait plus rien. Il se revoyait, quelques semaines plus tôt, devant la maison de Bobby. Cette nuit la avait été la pire de toute son existence qu'elle soit angélique ou humaine. Le temps qu'il avait passé entre les griffes de sa famille ne lui avait jamais été divulgué mais en y repensant il se jura que ce devait être une éternité. Il se souvint alors des coups, des mots et des reproches. Ils n'avaient pas été tendre avec lui. Et lui…

Castiel se souvient aussi qu'à chaque coup de poing, chaque coupure de dague, il détestait l'homme qu'il aimait un peu plus. Cette nuit avait été dure mais finalement tout avait été simple : Castiel subissait.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme si ce que je vis pour toi pouvait remplacer la volonté de mon père.

- Quoi ? Cas', après tout ce qu'il t'a fait tu prends encore sa défense ! J'hallucine…

Castiel le regarda, Dean était Dean. Dean ne comprendrait jamais tout. L'ancien ange pencha la tête sur le côté, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un savant mélange de tristesse et de joie. L'une ne savant si elle devait chasser l'autre.

- Je suis en train de faire n'importe quoi, jugea alors Dean en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

- La encore tu baisses les bras. Je rêve du jour où tu auras l'envergure assez grande pour supporter ne serais-ce que ton égo !

Castiel passa alors à côté de Dean, il était perdu. Le chaud devint froid et il détestait la façon dont son corps réagissait. A l'intérieur, une armée de goules ponctionnait le peu de l'être vivant qu'il était. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était surnaturel mais ça n'avait pourtant rien de magique.

Sam dormait encore quand Dean entra dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme n'en menait guère plus large que les rideaux poussiéreux qui palissaient la pièce. Il devait parler, il devait parler à son petit frère.

- Sammy…

Il le suppliait de bien vouloir se réveiller, son petit frère. Mais la fatigue balayait la voix du désespoir et pour seul réponse il eut un grognement de la part de Sam. Alors, pas de réponse tant pis, et, sans doute valait-il mieux. Dean prit place près de ces dit rideaux et s'appuya contre l'appuie de fenêtre. Il croisa les bras, souffla et sembla rester statique un petit moment, jaugeant Sam quelques secondes.

- Sammy, je crois que je perds les pédales…

- Dean, vas te coucher…grogna le jeune homme avant de mettre un oreiller sur ses oreilles.

Dean se pinça les lèvres, acquiesça de plusieurs faibles hochements de tête.

- Je n'ai plus que toi, toi et Bobby. Je sais que vous ne me jugerez pas. Alors pourquoi c'est si lointain ? Finit-il par demander à son petit frère endormi. On en a tellement vu, on en connait un rayon sur la différence, merde… On en a botté des culs de fils de putes… cracha Dean doucement. Et me voila en train de jouer la cage aux folles dans la maison de Bobby… Putain Sammy…j'suis paumé.

- Alors arrête de te poser des questions, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se redressa difficilement, se passa les mains sur le front pour le dégager de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Dean. Tu entends ce que tu dis ? T'es tellement conditionné que tu négliges tes propos homophobes !

- Je n'ai pas dit que…

- Papa avait beau être con, il se foutait totalement avec qui tu pouvais passer tes nuits et maman…

- Maman a toujours aimé les anges…siffla Dean avec un petit sourire dissimulé.

Sam hocha les épaules et se replongea à bras le corps dans son lit. Il gronda un instant puis le silence hurla à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dean ne bougea pas, comme si cette conversation présentait le besoin d'être analyser encore et encore. Mais ce n'était tout simplement pas lui d'aimer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas lui d'aimer un homme.

Il y a parfois de ces images qui collent au corps, détruisent une vie.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, les pieds rampant le sol. Ou était Castiel à l'heure qu'il était ? Il l'ignorait. Alors il retourna dans sa chambre, histoire d'attendre un peu que le jour n'arrive.

* * *

Voila, la suite beh quand je l'aurais écrite et cette fois corrigée !

Bisous à tous !


	19. Chapter 19

Voila une petite suite ! Merci pour tous vos messages ! :)

Sarah the best, oui, en effet je vois qu'elle est ta fic ! Je suis en train de la lire mais comme je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur je suis un peu longue ! Je commenterais quand j'aurais fini ! Mais le début est waou :)

Voila ce petit chapitre c'est, comment dire, la fin d'un nœud de l'histoire... :) le prochain devrait arriver rapidement.

* * *

Chapitre 19.

* * *

**_Il n'est jamais trop tard, non il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire_…**

**C'était ce que Castiel se disait sans relâche depuis qu'il était retourné dans sa chambre. Ces pensées ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment. Non, elles s'acharnaient à se transformer en dérision quand elles prenaient le chemin vers Dean. Et, quel chemin de pensée ! Ca tourbillonnait, ça claquait les frontières de son cerveau, la encore l'être humain était trop restreint pour les contenir.**

**Et quelque part, la limite de son corps matériel amena l'ancien ange à la seule conclusion qu'il aurait préféré de pas être fait de chair et de sang.**

**Il devait réaliser : Dean l'avait embrassé, deux fois. Ce n'était pas un accident, ce n'était pas un mal entendu, Dean ( tout grand mec baraqué qu'il était) l'avait embrassé. C'était une nouvelle donnée que Castiel n'arrivait pas à apprécier. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait, une page qui s'était tournée.**

**Il regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui s'était véritablement levé. La chaleur douce du matin était déjà perceptible malgré les murs, la vitre et le rideau fermé à moitié de la pièce. Le parfum de cette journée était celui des belles promenade à l'air frais, d'une matinée sans pull croisant les chaussures arrosée de la rosé du matin.**

**Castiel tourna alors le dos à la fenêtre, se couchant sur le côté, prenant au passage le plie de sa couverture pour la mettre sur lui. La sensation d'être emmitouflé et réchauffé par sa propre chaleur le rassurait. Il était a l'abris ici, en confident avec lui-même. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'il se bougerait pas. L'espace d'un instant, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent parce que : Dean l'avait embrassé, deux fois. Il se trouva comme un adolescent, non, comme si la seule personne qu'il avait aimé se retournait enfin vers lui. Lui, Castiel, était enfin quelque chose de bien dans les yeux de quelqu'un, on le considérait. Il se l'avoua, la peur noircissait cette sensation de bien être. Une joie comme celle la ne pouvait qu'engendrer une déception…mortelle.**

**Il suffoqua d'une seule bouffé d'air. Son cœur se compressa à nouveau. La foi pour Dean, il ne pouvait plus l'avoir. Était-ce qu'il raisonnait creux ? Non, depuis son père, Castiel avait toujours voué une admiration infinie envers le chasseur. Le sang coulait dans son cœur, le mal se dispersait dans ses veines et le rongeait de l'intérieur.**

**Bobby… Le vieil homme avait été présent pour lui à chaque moment important. Et pourtant, il sembla à Castiel que l'ange qu'il n'était plus s'écharnait à prendre les mauvaise décisions. Et, si Dean était un mauvais choix ?**

**Le jeune brun se leva soudainement et enfila un jogging avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de Bobby. Contrairement aux autres, elle se situait au rez-de-chaussée, une pièce voisine à la salle à manger. Un petit couloir la desservait et elle était, la seule pièce dont on pouvait distinguer une pointe de féminité. Bobby l'avait gardé telle que sa défunte femme l'avait laissé. Castiel imagina alors à cet instant la douleur que Bobby pouvait ressentir chaque soir, sachant qu'une nuit encore, il dormirait seul. Était-ce plus difficile pour surmonter ce drame ?**

**- Est-il préférable de perdre une personne que l'on a connu ou une autre que l'on a imaginé ? Questionna Castiel à peine entré dans la chambre.**

**Il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper, conservant ainsi les traits d'ange qu'il avait été. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore intégré complètement la notion d'espace privée, de jardin secret, même si, depuis sa « réincarnation » il prenait le soin de créer un jardin vierge, un paysage aussi sublime de pensées mêlé à l'horreur des mauvaises herbes qui entravaient les passerelles qu'il avait confectionné.**

**Contrairement à ce que Castiel avait imaginé, Bobby n'était pas sur son lit, il ne dormait pas non plus. Il était assis sur une chaise devant la photo de sa femme. Castiel ne put s'empêchait de constater que celle-ci était véritablement belle, une simple beauté.**

**Singer s'était alors retourné vers Castiel, les yeux fatigués. Il bailla tout en essayant de le dissimuler avant de répondre :**

**- Tout dépend de ton imaginaire.**

**- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bobby, je vous en pris aidez-moi… pria Castiel sans le lâcher du regard.**

**Bobby l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit tout en tournant légèrement la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il s'humecta les lèvres et entreprit de faire la préface de ce long cauchemar que Castiel vivait :**

**- Petit, que c'est-il passé avec les espèces d'emplumés la haut ?**

**Castiel ne répondit pas, songeant à ces derniers instants la haut. Il s'était promis qu'il n'en parlerait pas parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était juste douloureux et rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir, il en était persuadé.**

**Il préféra éviter la question, jouant avec ses mains nerveusement :**

**- Parce qu'il faut que vous m'aidiez…**

**- J'essaye l'angelot, j'essaye…**

**La lueur brillante et emplit de buer dans les yeux de Castiel ne rassura pas Bobby. Son protégé se noyait comme un poisson dans l'eau : sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, ici sur terre il était pourtant bien à sa place. Bobby se leva alors et vint se placer en face du jeune homme. Bobby savait que trop bien que le pire ennemi de l'être vivant était la mort, il savait sa capacité à survivre mais aussi celle à s'autodétruire.**

**- Castiel, qu'attends tu de moi ?**

**Le jeune homme resta les yeux cloués au sol. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais les sentiments dans son corps comme dans un champ de bataille n'étaient pas prêts à déposer les armes.**

**- On n'avait pas parler d'avoir des enfants…débuta alors Bobby en regardant la photo de sa femme. Enfin si, une fois…Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir exactement comment le sujet est venu…**

**Bobby ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de se souvenir. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure avec une dent mais cela n'eut pas d'effet sur sa mémoire.**

**- On en a rien à faire en fait…avoua-t-il enfin. Cependant, je sais qu'elle en aurait voulu et j'étais heureux de savoir que j'aurais pu être le père de ses enfants même si ça me foutais une sacré trouille.**

**-Elle est morte avant, murmura Castiel sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir le vieux Singer.**

**- Oui, admit l'autre.**

**Bobby s'assit à côté de Castiel. Le chasseur ne s'était pas imaginé dans cette situation de complicité, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avec le jeune brun. Mais il devait faire face à ce mur que tous bons chasseurs s'efforçaient de bâtir.**

**- Rapidement Dean et Sammy sont venus à la maison, je les connais depuis qu'ils sont hauts comme trois pommes !**

**Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.**

**- Depuis qu'ils sont tous petits, précisa Singer. Je les ai toujours considérés comme mes enfants mais finalement c'était John leur père et j'étais le bon oncle qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.**

**Bobby leva les mains au ciel comme si cela avait été la fatalité et que son rôle il ne l'avait pas choisi.**

**- Je ne m'en plaint pas ! Mais petit, si on avait pu avoir un enfant, je suis certain que ma femme aurait voulu qu'il soit comme tu es.**

**Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter un peu plus au visage, mais encore une fois il parvint à les garder pour lui-même s'il savait Bobby pas dupe.**

**- Il n'y a pas que du mauvais qui t'arrive ici, conclu Bobby. En peu de temps tu t'es fait une place considérable malgré ton comportement invivable ! Plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'ambiance soudain trop solennel.**

**Les mains sur le lit, Castiel pressa la couverture de ses deux poignets ne pouvant remettre en question ce que Bobby venait de lui dire. Une fois encore, Singer avait raison.**

**- Et il semblerait que les choses soient différentes avec Dean…siffla Bobby malgré lui.**

**- Je…**

**Castiel rougit tandis que Bobby prit une teinte un peu plus rosé. Non, il n'était pas encore le père parfait mais il s'efforçait de le devenir. Il voulait être cette réplique parfaite du père de famille comme on les voit dans les séries télévisées. Ne savait-il pas pourtant que tout n'était pas aussi simple ?**

**- Et s'il faisait machine arrière ? Déglutit Castiel. Il s'il arrêtait de croire en moi ? Et s'il n'appréciait pas ma compagnie ?**

**- Et s'il avait envie de faire le reste de sa route avec toi ? Et s'il continuait de te suivre malgré toi ? Et s'il ne pouvait se passer de ta compagnie ? Rétorqua Bobby. L'être humain croit en qui il veut. Et quand il croit, il peut déplacer les montagnes, vaincre ses peurs et dégager ses préjugés !**

**Bobby tourna discrètement la photo de sa femme avec un petit sourire nostalgique qui fit mal à Castiel.**

**- Il ne peut vaincre la mort…**

**Bobby se tourna vers Castiel, étrangement, il ne priy pas mal la réflexion de son protégé. Il sourit sincèrement :**

**- On lui a foutu un sacré coup à la mort tu veux dire ! Elle croyait nous séparer mais elle sait mieux que n'importe qui qu'elle nous a rapproché. Ma femme est peut-être morte mais je continu de l'aimer encore et toujours. Elle ne peut mourir tant que je suis en vie.**

**C'était une facette de Bobby que le monde entier ignorait profondément. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être. Castiel sentit une flamme s'allumer au fond de lui et si…et si l'être humain n'était pas ce à quoi il ressemblait…**

**Il suffisait d'imaginer. Le monde pouvait-il être magique ? Pouvait-on oublier le maléfique ? Si même les anges n'étaient pas du bien, l'Homme pouvait-il être blanc ? Castiel comprit que le bien n'était pas le contraire du mal, il était la différence. Il ne fallait pas voir la bataille entre le mal et le bien puisque d'une guerre rien n'en sort de bon, il fallait voir le plus que le mal possédait, c'était ça le bien.**

* * *

**Maxine marchait dans la rue. Elle regardait les gens passer à côté d'elle, ils la voyaient. Tous. Elle qui était morte se sentait regarder par la vie. Elle se contenta de penser que c'était une façon de ne plus être translucide et de faire semblant d'exister encore. Mais c'était franchement flippant.**

**Le journal du matin indiquait les événements marquants de la veille, la jeune femme sourit tristement en lisant les gros titres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'Histoire se répétait toujours et que l'Homme n'apprenait rien de ses leçons : aujourd'hui certaines personnes étaient encore exclues d'un pays pour des causes dérisoires, des prétextes valables à soulever une plume. Entre 1933 et 1939, des milliers de personnes étaient exclues de l'Allemagne pour ces mêmes raisons. Le rapprochement n'était pas difficile à faire.**

**Elle ne sut pourquoi mais cette histoire la bouleversa plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Et si une autre guerre devait avoir lieu, elle était déjà morte et elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Cependant, ça sonnait vide. Elle posa alors une main tremblante sur son ventre rond. Que lui était-elle arrivait ? Et si finalement, quelque chose de vivant pouvait sortir de sa mort ?**

* * *

**Ils étaient tous à table et Dean s'était placé en face de Castiel. Chacun mangeait les différentes préparations de Bobby. Les pancakes étaient à peine trop cuit tandis que le pain était en fin de vie, _dans le café c'est toujours aussi bon_, avait dit Singer.**

**Castiel et Dean se fixaient l'un l'autre, appréciant de voir légèrement le bout du tunnel. Dean lui sourit timidement tandis que Castiel restait de marbre. Pourtant, à l'intérieur tout bouillait de joie. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce changement de position. L'euphorie remplaçait la peur.**

**Le petit déjeuner se passa dans cette ambiance sereine malgré la nuit. Chacun avait les traits cernés mais la sensation d'armistice encrait les lieux. **

**Bobby décida alors qu'il pouvait faire une pause, reprendre ses activités un moment sans doute. Il demanda alors à Sam de l'accompagner chez un ami (ce fameux ami) qui voulait lui refourguer une épave. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Bobby voulait laisser Dean et Castiel seuls un petit bout de temps. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.**

**La porte claqua enfin une heure plus tard. Dean sentit tout son corps se tendre quand il se tourna vers l'ange. Celui-ci était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon. Ils échangèrent un regard. Et si la magie opérait aujourd'hui ?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**J'ai très honte de mettre tout ce temps pour poster cette ridicule suite ! Mais je suis désolée je n'ai vraiment pas une minute pour moi ! Je suis en train d'écrire le scénario d'une web série (publicité au passage) que je vais (allez soyons fous) produire et réaliser avec une fine équipe donc entre ça et les cours je n'ai plus trop de temps !**_

_**Donc voila une suite et je vais essayer d'écrire encore mais je ne vous promet pas le résultat (en temps…) !**_

_**Sara the best… que dire mis à part que tu es un A-M-O-U-R ? Merci pour tes commentaires ! (J'ai commencé à lire ta fic mais je n'ai pas encore commenté, j'avoue je suis super en retard en ce qui concerne la lecture mais je le ferais ! JE TE LE PROMETS)**_

_**Maintenant je me fais toute petite et je vous livre cette petite suite…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 19 : La porte claqua enfin une heure plus tard. Dean sentit tout son corps se tendre quand il se tourna vers l'ange. Celui-ci était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon. Ils échangèrent un regard. Et si la magie opérait aujourd'hui ?_

**Castiel baissa les yeux, évitant encore quelques secondes le regard de Dean. Cet instant était plus douloureux que n'importe quel autre moment. L'ancien ange jura contre lui-même, il avait tant à dire au chasseur, tant à lui reprocher, tant à lui demander et tant à l'aimer. L'ancien ange avait trop à dire et avait tellement peur de perdre le fil de ses pensées qu'il préférait les garder muettes, ainsi peut-être seraient-elles plus compréhensibles. **

**Dean souffla bruyamment, c'était, pour le jeune homme, une façon de débuter la conversation. Il avança d'un pas, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, autre manière dérisoire de se donner contenance. **

**-On devrait peut-être réagir… lâcha-t-il enfin.**

**Castiel le dévisagea, les yeux ronds, comme si Dean venait de briser la loi du silence. L'ironie de l'histoire était alors certainement le fait que ce soit Dean qui s'acharnait à vouloir parler. Et puisqu'il le fallait :**

**-Avant, quand j'étais encore un ange… tu vois, on parlait, je me souviens qu'on parlait de tout.**

**-Avant, quand tu étais un ange, les frontières entre mes pensées et mes actes n'avaient pas les mêmes conséquences.**

**Castiel approuva lentement d'un signe de tête tout en regardant Dean. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait cela ? Le regarder, simplement. Le jeune brun sentit son corps s'emballer, il perdait doucement le contrôle, il se noyait…encore. Les yeux verts du chasseur comme une chasse au bonheur remplie de frayeur, cette façon spéciale de mettre les éléments sous un nouveau jour… Son menton masculin remplie de douceur et encadrant des lèvres prisent entre deux feux… **

**Castiel éprouva un grand désir à cet instant, une pulsation qu'il ne maitrisait pas mais qu'il commençait à connaitre, une perte de contrôle hors norme dont il ne comprenait pas toutes les couleurs terrestres. Pour s'en défaire, il se retourna et s'échappa vers la cuisine. Il avait tellement la frousse de parler avec Dean, d'avancer avec Dean… **

**Dean s'installa dans le canapé et regarda l'embrasure de la porte. Ses pensées ne devaient pas tourner bien rond non plus. Lui-même perdu, il ne pouvait pas aider Castiel à se sentir mieux. C'était impossible, toute cette histoire était sans doute trop naturelle pour qu'il en ait le contrôle absolu. Le chasseur passa une main dans ses cheveux, attendit encore quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne refasse son apparition. **

**-On est la comme deux cons à se regarder, avoua Dean en proposant à Castiel de venir s'assoir à côté de lui.**

**Castiel n'avança pas, il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur, le regard azur plongé dans celui de Dean, ne lâchant pas sa prise, l'agrippant comme une bouée de sauvetage. L'autre homme s'en sentit encore un peu plus intimidé. **

**-Il te faut quoi Cas' pour me croire ? hésita Dean en baissant les yeux.**

**-Je doute que quelqu'un de raisonné puisse te croire inconditionnellement un jour.**

**-C'est plutôt optimiste…**

**Dean se releva, la défaite était digne d'un jeu de passe-passe, Castiel remportait la victoire, dernier mot au tableau. Le chasseur commença à monter les marches, le pas lourd et les mains tremblantes. C'était inexplicable, c'était invraisemblable. Dean ne se sentait plus lui-même, comment soudainement pouvait-il être dépendant d'un autre ? Lui qui, toute une vie, n'avait vécu que pour et par lui… C'était simplement ridicule. **

**Mais maintenant les jeux étaient faits et la roue devait être tournée. **

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en plus du reste de mes défauts je dois ajouter la folie ? **

**Dean ne marcha plus, se retourna vers Castiel. L'angelot était sérieux, encore plus droit qu'une barre de fer, on aurait dit qu'il attendait le diagnostique du médecin. Dean le trouva tout bêtement craquant, stupidement attirant. **

**-Parce que c'est déjà assez dur de n'être plus que ça… poursuivit Castiel. Alors si je ne devais plus être qu'une infime partie de moi je ne veux plus être… Tu comprends ? **

**-Tu veux faire ta route avec une béquille cassée… Certains d'entre nous appellent ça du courage… Les actes sont limités par les mots… Je pense que l'important c'est ce qui est vécu…**

**Castiel approuva timidement. Dean descendit une marche, s'assit dans les escaliers. Castiel posa les yeux sur le sol, oui la solution était peut-être la. **

**-Je t'en ai voulu Dean, je t'ai détesté… Je suis désolé… Pardonne-moi…**

**La voix de Castiel se brisa sous l'émotion, un sanglot traversa la pièce et cogna de manière imprévisible le visage de Dean. Le chasseur dévisagea l'ancien ange comme si c'était la mort qui le choppait au col.**

**-Comment tu as fait avec Samuel pour lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? Comment tu as fait pour ne pas détester la Terre ? **

**-Cas', comment tu fais en ce moment pour te tenir debout ? **

**-Je ne sais pas…avoua le jeune brun.**

**-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté, c'est juste que le foutoir sur lequel on vit ne donne pas envie de se laisser crever sur le ventre.**

**Castiel ferma les yeux un instant puis, contre toute attente se précipita presque vers Dean. Il se cloua devant lui, Dean sentit battre son cœur plus vite.**

**-Ils n'ont même pas voulu me tuer, gémit Castiel, ils n'ont même pas voulu me tuer…**

**Dean se releva et attrapa doucement Castiel pour le serrer contre lui. Le jeune brun posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule du chasseur. **

**-Cas'…Je suis la…**

**C'était sans doute ce que Dean ne devait pas dire. Le chasseur ne comprit pas en fait l'expression qui venait de se figer sur le visage de l'ange. Castiel s'écarta de quelques centimètres. La rage venait soudain de lui brûler les yeux par un rouge vif et effrayant. **

**-Je veux mes ailes. Tu entends Dean ? Je ne suis pas cette pauvre chose fragile qui te fait pitié !**

**Castiel fixa Dean le plus durement possible, le chasseur sentit un frisson picoter son échine quand Castiel reprenait les traits de l'ange qu'il avait été. Le jeune brun s'approcha alors de Dean et captura ses lèvres. Surpris, le chasseur ne parvint pas à réagir instantanément devenant la proie d'un être perdu de tristesse. **

**Castiel ne contrôlait plus, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours redouté et bien qu'il avait toujours voulu s'en protéger depuis son retour sur la Terre, il n'avait plus pied à force de rêver de ses ailes. **

**L'ancien ange embrassa Dean longuement sans que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit, se laissant un instant dominer. Puis, refaisant surface, pris par un électrochoc, Dean posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune brun et le colla parfaitement contre lui. Castiel se sentit brusquement plus petit mais paradoxalement plus en sécurité…**

**Dean plaqua Castiel contre le mur qui desservait l'escalier et posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme tout en l'embrassant. Malgré les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur son visage, Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. **

**Dean l'embrassait… S'il n'avait pas été le fruit de la création divine, il aurait pu croire au miracle…**

**Les corps des deux jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent cherchant une proximité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre ainsi. Dean sentit ses jambes perdre contenance. La peur prenait le dessus le contraignant à trouver un appui. Il sentit le corps de Castiel se tendre quand l'appui en question se trouvait être lui-même. **

**-Désolé…**

**Castiel grimaçait mais ne voulait perdre cet instant magique en compagnie de Dean. S'il avait mal, il devait faire abstraction de la douleur…ce ne serait pas la première fois…**

**-C'est pas grave…parvint-il à dire.**

**-Cas'…**

**Castiel embrassa de nouveau Dean, juste pour le faire taire, ce n'était pas le moment de parler et de prendre le risque de dire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient forcément. C'était ce caractère destructeur qui unissait en ce moment les deux hommes, c'était ce caractère qu'ils choisissaient de murer au plus profond d'eux pour faire place à ce murmure qui emplissait leurs cœurs _ étrange sensation _ que ce se savoir habiter par la même respiration. **

**Dean passa une main sous le t-shirt de Castiel voulant sentir d'un peu plus près la peau du jeune brun sous ses doigts. Le contact ne fut pas celui que le chasseur avait imaginé… Les cicatrices de l'ancien ange cicatrisaient _ou pas_ et la peau semblait comme vouloir s'écarter pour répandre un liquide dont Dean savait ô combien il était précieux. **

**Castiel lu dans les yeux de Dean une sensation qu'il ne reconnu pas de suite. Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'était un peu élargis, ses doigts ne le touchaient plus. **

**Dean fit un pas en arrière, s'assit de nouveau sur les marches de l'escalier. Castiel connaissait désormais cette oppression qui engourdissait son cœur. Il était de nouveau seul. **

**-Quand je t'envois en enfer une fois, est-ce que je peux le faire consciemment une deuxième fois ? demanda alors Dean.**

**Castiel vint se placer à côté de Dean. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, regardant droit devant eux, semblant réfléchir après toute cette excitation. **

**L'horloge jouait d'eux, les aiguilles des minutes et des secondes tournèrent ensemble comme jamais Dean et Castiel ne pourraient le faire. Quinze minutes passèrent facilement, la demi-heure s'évapora simplement. **

**Castiel se tourna alors vers Dean.**

**-Si l'enfer pénètre le paradis, si les anges parviennent à être de parfaits démons, je suppose que tu dois être ce quelque chose du paradis qui s'insinue en enfer...**

**Dean fronça les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au regard sincère de son ami. **

**Le chasseur s'empara du visage du beau brun et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. La réponse lui convenait, comment pouvait-on encore douter face à tant de calme et de réflexion ? **

**Le t-shirt le Castiel se sépara alors de son hôte quand Dean vint se placer sur lui. Les marches en bois n'étaient pas confortables mais l'ancien ange s'en fichait véritablement. Il sentait les doigts de Dean parcourir son torse et venir combattre ses cheveux rebelles. **

**Après quelques minutes, Dean put lui aussi sentir les mains de Castiel passer en dessous de son vêtement. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui le choqua plus qu'il ne devait l'être. Leur respiration devint haletante, les gestes de plus en plus imprécis. **

**-On devrait peut-être…eut du mal à articuler Dean en se séparant difficilement de Castiel.**

**Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Dean voulait dire. Le chasseur eut soudain le rouge aux joues et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Castiel puis descendit un peu plus, parvenant à embrasser le cou du jeune brun puis descendant sur le torse. **

**Castiel eut comme froid quand Dean s'écarta de son corps pour mettre ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules et s'appuyer _comme on fait des pompes_ sur une marche pour pouvoir embrasser l'angelot sur le torse dans de meilleures conditions.**

**-On devrait peut-être continuer ailleurs… comprit soudain Castiel.**

**Dean continuait d'embrasser Castiel, descendant jusqu'à la ceinture du jeune homme, apercevant l'envie de celui-ci grandir à travers le simple jogging. **

**-On devrait peut-être attendre…s'entendit dire Dean sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment envie.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**Castiel se redressa, l'accent enfantin qu'il avait prit fit rire Dean qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Castiel en profita alors pour prendre l'avantage et passer au dessus de Dean. Il joua de nouveau avec les lèvres du chasseur et l'embrassa également dans le cou. Dean frissonna quand il sentit les mains de Castiel courir sur son torse et tenter de l'attraper par les hanches. Castiel se redressa un peu et posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Dean, laissant leurs langues s'entre mêler.**

**-D'accord. On attend.**

**Dean sourit contre les lèvres de Castiel. L'ancien ange ne comprenait visiblement pas l'importance du sex ou tout du moins toutes les subtilités de ce langage. Dean passa alors une main sous le pantalon du jeune homme qui sentit monter en lui une vague de plaisir qu'il ne put dissimuler.**

**-Dean…Tu as dit d'attendre…**

**-Oui, on attend…**

**Dean caressa encore un peu le membre du jeune brun puis retira doucement sa main. Castiel posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean. **

**-On attend…siffla Castiel à contre cœur. Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? s'éveilla-t-il alors. **

**-Je ne sais pas… avoua Dean. J'ai l'impression de faire du grand n'importe quoi.**

**-Je n'ai pas attendu avec Maxine, ne comprit pas Castiel se redressant légèrement.**

**Dean sourit jaune soudainement. **

**-Cas' tu vois ça c'est exactement ce que tu ne dois pas dire pour convaincre quelqu'un de passer à l'acte.**

**Le chasseur se redressa un peu brutalement et se releva, sentant son désir frotter douloureusement contre son jean. Il observa Castiel, toujours sur les marches, penchant la tête sur le côté, semblant attendre des explications.**

**-Non, laisse tomber, je vais prendre une douche, déglutit Dean en roulant des yeux. **

**Castiel le laissa passer et le regarda monter les escaliers visiblement irrité. **

**

* * *

**

**Maxine courait difficilement dans la rue pleine de monde. Les larmes perlaient à grande vitesse sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Ses cheveux défaits indiquaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. De temps en temps, elle se retournait, le corps au bord du malaise, elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Mais la mort et la vie s'acharnaient sur elle, sur ce qu'elle était, sur ce qu'elle n'était plus aussi.**

**Des types, des choses la poursuivaient, quelque chose la menaçait.**

**Elle arrêta de courir au croisement de deux rues, le cœur haletant de la vie qu'elle portait battait pour elle.**

**Au loin, elle vit alors celui qui voulait le mettre la main dessus. Il n'était pas humain, il n'était pas de ces visages confiants, au contraire, ses yeux noirs et profonds laissaient échapper le mal à outrance. **

**Maxine se remit alors à courir, elle bouscula quelqu'un. **

**-Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi…**

**Le jeune brun, grand et costaud la dévisagea tout en la tenant par les épaules. **

**-Je ne comprends pas…Vous me voyez, alors aidez moi maintenant…chuchota Maxine.**

**-Vous allez bien madame ? s'inquiéta alors le jeune homme.**

**Maxine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le froid qui émanait de ce type qui la poursuivait vint caressait désormais ses bras, il approchait. Elle se dégagea de ce pauvre mortel et se remit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. **

**Elle devait retrouver Dean et Sam, ils pourraient l'aider. Pourquoi s'était-elle évaporer aussi loin de chez le vieux Singer ? Il n'avait fallu que deux jours pour que tout change. Cependant ça ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide. C'était impossible.**

**Les yeux noyaient dans l'eau, elle prit le temps de regarder son ventre, toujours en pleine course, le cauchemar ne voulait pas s'arrêter et s'était foutrement horrible. **

**La jeune femme arriva dans une sorte de parc, des gens heureux vivaient leur vie et se foutaient bien de la sienne. Elle se cacha derrière un petit groupe d'arbres, comme si le malin de pouvait pas la trouver la. C'était pertinemment idiot. Maxine le savait mais l'instinct nouveau qui coulait dans ses veines mortes et vides de sang lui crier de protéger la chose qui grandissait en elle. **

**

* * *

**

**C'est court et je n'ai pas relu ! DESOLEE !**


	21. Chapter 21

Un autre pour me faire pardonner ! ;)

* * *

**Les verres de bière s'entrechoquèrent fébrilement. Le liquide doré qui les remplissait fit une tentative de fuite tandis que les récipients repartaient à la conquête de leurs destinataires. La pièce qui accueillait les vieux amis n'était pas très grande, les murs, plutôt abîmés par le temps, semblaient vouloir se défaire de la tapisserie vieillotte qui les recouvrait alors que la porte d'entrée, blanche d'origine, était barbouillée d'un élégant dessin. Un gamin avait cru pouvoir devenir le prochain Picasso ****probablement. **

**Pourtant l****'air n'était pas à la détente franche, c'était un faux sourire de joie qui narguait le visage de Bobby. Le chasseur n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des questions qui trottaient dans sa tête : Castiel allait-il bien ? Etait-ce une bonne idée de le laisser seule avec Dean ?**_** Eh, Singer il n'est pas de sucre l'angelot…**_** Son ami, Harry, venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sam, à côté de lui, buvait une gorgée du breuvage, souriant bêtement comme on le fait toujours dans ces circo****nstances. Oui, ****Harry allait être papa pour la troisième fois. **

**Harry…**

**Harry n'était pas un vilain garçon, lui et sa femme faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour subvenir aux besoins de Beth, Fred et bientôt d'un énième garnement. Bientôt deux décennies qu'ils étaient ensemble****s pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le plus vieux de leurs enfants avait 8 ans. Le couple avait mis un certain temps ****avant de décider****d'****agrandir la population de la petite ville. I****l semblait que plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter désormais.****Elianne, la femme d'Harry, était plus jeune que son mari, elle allait avoir quarante ans, c'était une jeune femme charmante qui n'avait connu comme homme que celui avec lequel elle partageait sa vie. Magnifique sacrifice, pensa Bobby en tournant la tête v****ers son ami.**

**Harry n'avait rien de bien méchant, il était du genre « plan D » pour chaque solution, son job déjà indiquait qu****i ****était cet homme aussi épais qu'un file de fer : il était**** brocanteur.**** Bobby se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Elianne et ce qu'il avait dit à son ami quand elle s'était présentée « Pour une fois que tu préfères la vitalité d'un nouveau cœur aux vielles bécanes ». Bobby se l'avouait encore volontiers, cette phrase pouvait être interprétée de bien des façons différentes mais la surprise avait brouillé le peu de tact qu'il possédait et Elianne était vachement jeune et jolie.**

**Non, Harry n'avait décidemment rien de mauvais, il pensait seulement qu'un vieux bout de bois pouvait apporter la richesse pourvu qu'il soit bien taillé. Il était cet homme pour qui l'or n'avait pas plus à envier qu'un morceau de brique, l'important étant de savoir qu'en faire. **

**Bobby porta ****la chope jusqu'à ses lèvres tout en observant son ami d'enfance. Harry… Le vieux Singer pouvait encore l'entendre crier qu'il n'aimait pas les filles et que de toute façon il préférait mourir que d'avoir à toucher ces « poupées de porcelaine ». Aujourd'hui, ce même homme portait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds tandis que sa femme amenait un gâteau avec un ventre déjà bien arrondis. **

- **Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Bobby, ça fait un sacré moment, avoua Harry en regardant sa femme amoureusement.**

- **Je serais**** venu plus tôt si tu m'avais prévenu de l'arriver d'un nouveau membre de votre clan ! pl****aisanta Bobby. **

- **Pourtant la porte est toujours ouverte aux vieilles branches comme toi.**

**Bobby rit jaune. Il se tourna vers Sam qui approuvait en silence le sur****nom que venait de divulguer Harry. Le jeune homme eut alors le droit à un regard sacrément mécha****nt de la part de Bobby. **

- **On ne te voit plus beaucoup trainer chez tes vieux amis ces derniers temps…**

**Malgré lui, Bobby sentit son cœur se nouer un peu dans sa poitrine. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui depuis longtemps. La survie du monde s'acharnait à ne pas le laisser vivre sa vie. **

- **Bobby c'est vrai ce que dit la police ? chanta la voix d'un petit ange aux cheveux blonds.**

- **Fred ! Ceux sont des histoires de grands ! Il ne faut pas rapporter tout ce qu'on te dit ! rouspéta Harry, le regard sévère.**

- **Mais… C'est Charlie qui m'a dit que…**

- **Ca suffit… l'arrêta Harry visiblement gêné devant son camarade.**

**Elianne invita Fred à aller se laver les mains avant de prendre une part de gâteau****,**** ce que le petit fit sans réfléchir. Bobby dévisageait Harry,**** attendant des explications de la part de celui-ci.**

- **Qu'est ce qu'on raconte sur moi ? **

- **Tu sais, les ragots… éluda Harry en resservant un peu de bière à son ami.**

**Bobby laissa finalement tomber. Les ragots qu'on colportait sur lui n'étaient pas les premiers et ne seraient certainement pas les derniers, il fallait par conséquent passer au dessus de cela. **

- **Tu as appris pour Jade ? **

- **Oui, c'est bien malheureux, la petite n'aurait pas du…**

- **Hum…**

**Elianne fit de grands yeux à son mari d'un air entendu. ****Sam baissa ****les yeux, l'ambiance devenait soudain trop lourde pour lui. Le jeune chasseur observa l'heure à la pendule. Cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et jusque la tout se passait bien, jusque la… **

- **Dis, depuis quand on doit faire attention**** à ce qu'on dit ? rétorqua Bobby, un peu énervé.**

- **C'est sans importance.**

- **Ca c'est à moi d'en juger tu ne crois pas ? s'énerva définitivement Bobby.**

- **On raconte que Jade a mis fin à ses jours à cause du fils de Singer. Sauf qu'on sait bien tous les deux que tu n'as pas d'enfant ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi. **

**Sam releva soudainement la tête. Il capta l'espace d'un instant les sourcils offusqués de Bobby. La conversation prenait un tournant inattendu et ça ne plaisait en rien au plus jeune des Winchesters. Si tout devait se rapporter à la vie bancale qu'ils menaient en tant que chasseurs alors plus rien de cohérant n'aurait lieu. Sam observa Bobby… cette histoire d'ange déchu détruisait le peu de la vie banale que Bobby avait réussi à sauvegarder. C'était le début d'un château de cartes qui s'effondrait. **

- **Si cette petite c'est bouffé le peu de vie qui lui restait c'est peut-être parce qu'elle était déjà condamnée ? Non ? **

- **T'es bien grincheux toi ! Les motivations de Jade resteront secrètes quoi qu'il en soit et puis tout ça c'est le la connerie ! **

- **Parfois certains devraient fermer leurs gueules.**

**Elianne coupa le gâteau et servit une part à chaque invité. Fred était revenu en compagnie de sa grande sœur qui salua les deux ****hommes timidement. Bobby, encore bougo****n, ne réagit même pas. **

**Un silence gênant couvrait la pièce tandis que chacun mangeait sa part de gâteau. Sam avoua pour lui-même qu'il était très bon. C'était sans doute le rôle d'une mère de faire de bons gâteaux. De haut de ses trente ans passés il ne pouvait pas encore l'affirmer. Sam n'avait jamais connu ces petits moments de simplicités, ces petits plats merveilleusement bons parce que préparés avec amour. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment si cela lui manquait. Sans doute sa situation était-elle plus facile à vivre ainsi. Sam revint à la réalité des choses quand il entendit Elianne se lever pour ramasser les assiettes sales. **

- **Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide ? se proposa-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.**

- **Oui, avec plaisir.**

**Sam attrapa le reste de la vaisselle sale et se dirigea vers la cuisine, prenant soin de ne rien casser. Bobby se redressa sur sa chaise, il n'arrivait pas à hotter cet air contrarié qui masquait son visage. Harry, gêné, portait son verre ****devant sa bouche**** dans l'espoir de mimer une occupation qui l'empêcherait de parler. **

- **Harry, tu me caches quelque chose non ?**

- **Bobby, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de secret. Que veux-tu que je te cache ? **

- **Je ne sais pas…**

**Bobby enleva sa casquette, passa une main dans**** ses cheveux et la replaça. Harry sourit quand il le vit faire son petit rituel. Bobby n'avait pas changé…enfin presque pas changé. **

**Au fond, le vieux Singer n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il s'efforçait de rester vivant après la mort de sa femme. Le couple avait vécu tellement longtemps ensemble avant d'être séparé aussi brutalement par la vie. Depuis, Singer essayait simplement de ne pas mourir.**

**Singer était juste un homme amoureux des causes désespérées. Son job déjà indiquait qui il était : il était ce ferrailleur qui ne voulait pas se permettre d'abandonner les choses abîmées. Il était ce gars qui ne passait pas sa route devant les causes perdues.**

**Non, Singer n'était pas un moche type comme il tentait à paraitre sous ses airs d'hommes renfrogné mais il avait tellement ramassé de déchets le long de sa vie qu'il ne voyait plus exactement pourquoi il le faisait encore.**

**Sam déposait délicatement les assiettes dans l'évier tandis qu'Elianne rangeait les ingrédients qui s'étaient avérés utiles pour la confection de la pâtisserie.**

- **Encore félicitations pour le petit…**

**Elianne se tourna vers Sam et le remercia d'un large sourire. **

- **Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Harry m'a toujours parlé de toi et de ton frère, vous êtes les enfants d'un ami de Bobby c'est ça ?**

- **Oui, c'est pratiquement Bobby qui nous a élevé. Après la mort de notre mère, notre père a…perdu les pédales.**

- **Oh… Je suis désolée.**

**Sam fit couler l'eau dans l'évier et débuta un semblant de vaisselle. **

- **Tu dois connaître Bobby alors…**

- **Oui, enfin ça reste quand même quelqu'un de mystérieux…**

- **Oui.**

**Elianne poussa gentiment Sam et prit sa place devant l'évier.**

- **Tu es invité, tu n'as pas à faire le ménage pour nous, sourit-elle. **

- **Je voulais aider. **

**Sam s'appuya contre le plan de travail et regarda Elianne un moment. La jeune femme voulait lui parler, il le devinait totalement mais il attendait qu'elle se décide. Ce qu'elle fit :**

- **Bobby va-t-il bien en ce moment ? **

**Sam sourit pour seule réponse. Il remercia la jeune femme de s'inquiéter comme ça pour Singer. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ce bordel surnaturel tenait à lui et cela rassurait le jeune homme. Cependant, Sam ne savait quoi répondre. Non, certainement que Bobby n'allait pas bien. Un ange déchu squattait son canapé et ****ses emmerdeurs de fils adoptifs**** venaient diaboliser toutes ses bonnes actions. Oui, l'apocalypse dernière avait également du bouleverser le vieil homme et le fait de perdre l'usage de ses jambes devait aussi avoir ses côtés négatifs. Bobby avait une vie rempli de sel dans une eau douce,**** non, il ne pouvait pas aller bien.**

- **Bobby se sortirait**** de n'importe quelle situation, affirma Sam après un instant de réflexion.**

- **Apparemment il se serait passé quelque chose au commissariat, des gens pensent que Bobby n'est pas étranger.**

- **Que s'est-il passé ? fit semblant de s'inquiéter Sam.**

**Elianne sourit, elle arrêta un instant la vaisselle et se retourna, les mains toujours dans l'eau, vers Sam.**

- **Tous les flics présents c****e sont endormis**** sans explication, je sais ça parait dingue ! Faut vraiment être taré mais le bruit court que Bobby serait à l'origine de tout ça… Et puis il y a l'apparition de cet autre homme… **

- **Quel autre homme ? chuchota presque Sam pour parler sur le ton de la confidence.**

- **Un jeune brun que connaitrait Bobby. Ce serait aussi…**

**Elianne ****ne parla plus. Sam fronça les sourcils et s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme. Avec tout ce qu'il avait du faire comme recherche****s**** pour aider Maxine il en avait oublié ce passage désastreux ****et**** la colère de Cas****tiel. **

- **Ce serait quoi ? insista-t-il, désormais comme un chasseur en quête de sa proie.**

- **Ce serait ce même type qui aurait poussé Jade au suicide…**

- **Oh…siffla alors le jeune homme.**

**Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce. Sam sentit les poils de ses bras se hisser droits. Si Castiel apprenait ça… Si Bobby entendait ça… Parfait observateur de tout ce qui s'était passé, Sam voulu rétorquer lui-même que tout cela était faux, que la mort parfois frappe une personne sans qu'il n'y ait de coupable. Parfois, tout l'amour d'un être ne suffit pas à conteni****r la lassitude. **

**La lumière du salon éclairait toujours aussi faiblement, Bobby remarqua la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur l'ampoule. Le lustre était assez haut et ce n'était lui qui critiquerait la propreté d'une maison, Bobby savait qu'il vivait da****ns un parfait taudis. ****Harry parlait depuis peu de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une famille comme la sienne. Finalement Bobby pensa que c'était mieux de l'entendre se complaindre dans le bonheur plutôt que de l'écouter raconter comment les personnes de cette fichue ville déblatéraient sur lui.**

- **Elie et moi on n'avait pas imaginé avoir un troisième enfant, surtout avec mon âge mais finalement c'est comme une évidence ! Et puis Beth veut une petite sœur ! Maintenant faut espérer que Dieu réponde à ses prières ! **

- **Hum...sourit Bobby.**

- **J'ai vraiment cette chance d'être père et si c'est pour peu de temps encore, je veux le vivre. **

- **C'est pas le moment de penser à la mort quand on va donner la vie.**

- **Je laisse Elie s'en charger ! plaisanta Harry. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la seule chose que je pourrais regretter c'est de ne pas être la assez longtemps pour voir mes enfants former leur propre famille. **

- **Ne crache pas trop vite, la vie peut être une parfaite chienne mais elle peut aussi être l'inverse. **

- **Je veux te croire Bobby, vraiment.**

**Bobby tourna la tête face au regard insistant de son ami. Il s'humecta les lèvres et toussota. Sam fit son apparition à ce moment suivit d'Elianne. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement contrarié, Bobby n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il connaissait son Samy, quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le voulait.**

- **Harry, si tu me montrais la voiture en question ? réagit enfin Bobby en se levant.**

- **Pas de soucis. Elle est juste dehors. **

**Harry invita Bobby à prendre la porte et lui emboita le pas.**

* * *

_**Tellement la douleur lui fut insurmontable, l'homme qu'il était se transforma. Son cœur, remplie d'amour se changea progressivement en pierre. La détresse de cet instant le transforma alors à tout jamais. On peut alors reconnaitre cette créature grâce à son corps fin et élancé, une peau violacée et sèche et des expressions humaines malgré la cruauté de ses actes. **_

**Castiel continuait de lire, perdu dans les lignes de cette légende, il savait qu'elle était tout à fait avérée. Depuis que Dean était monté dans sa chambre, le jeune brun s'était évadé grâce à la lecture de ce vieux bouquin. Le temps passait rapidement quand on s'occupait l'esprit. Castiel s'en était rendu compte, alors c'est ce qu'il faisait : il passait son temps. Et puis…**

**Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses ailes il perdait aussi de ses connaissances, de ce savoir qui le rendait unique et utile. Tous les jours un peu plus il savait qu'il ****oublia****it des données précieuses sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Castiel se demandait parfois jusqu'où pourrait être affectée sa mémoire ? Un jour peut-être oublierait-il son prénom ? Celui de Dean ? **

**L'ancien ange ignorait tout ce qui faisait sa punition. Jamais avant il n'avait imaginé devoir se renseigner sur ce qui advenait de ses frères et sœurs déchus. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient peu dans son cas à revenir sur Terre dans ces circonstances. Et si sa punition était de ne plus rien être du tout ? **

**Castiel tourna les pages de son livre. Il recommença sa lecture, un peu plus décourageait de devoir lire chaque mots pour comprendre les secrets de l'univers. Avant, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de tout ça. **

**Dean était allongé sur son lit, la douche avait été réparatrice. Il fermait les yeux et essayait de dormir. Castiel était à l'étage inférieur et faisait il ne savait trop quoi. Le jeune chasseur avait comme une envie profonde d'aller le rejoindre et de se sentir près de lui. Mais…Mais il boudait. Dean faisait la tête. Le jeune Winchester se retourna dans son lit. Il sourit malgré lui. Il fallait l'admettre, il était jaloux. Le grand Dean Winchester n'appréciait pas de savoir Castiel convoitait. Et alors ? C'était tout à fait normal. C'était son ange après tout ! Réaction enfantine certainement mais tellement réaliste. **

**Dean se tourna dans l'autre sens, les yeux toujours fermés. Castiel l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il se trouvait. Castiel l'avait sorti de l'enfer terrestre dans lequel il baignait depuis tout petit. L'ange n'avait jamais été personne à ces yeux, il avait toujours été l'aide qu'il priait secrètement. **

**Dean pesa le pour et le contre et se redressa lentement. Un jour devrait-il arrêter de penser où deviendrait-il aussi intelligent que Sam et ça s'était hors de question. Après quelques secondes, Dean lassa sa paire de chauss****ure et sortit de sa chambre. **

**Il descendit les escaliers et vint se poster devant Castiel, toujours en pleine lecture. L'ancien ange semblait ****perplexe, un peu peureux aussi.**

- **Si tu deviens aussi chiant que Sam je crois qu'il y a peu de chance pour que ça m****arche nous deux, intervint Dean. **

**Castiel ne réagit pas, toujours perdu dans sa lecture. Dean, quant à lui, se fit frissonner tout seul. Une pointe d'irritation vint aussi prendre le dessus sur son visage on tachetant ses joues d'une couleur plus rouge que blanche. Il venait quand même de dire à haute voix que Cas' et lui formaient un couple, ce n'était pas rien. Si ? **

- **Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance avec Samy, vous avez plus de points en commun, continua Dean encore un peu plus vexé.**

- **Je ne saisis p****as tout, balbutia Castiel, les yeux toujours amarraient à son bouquin.**

**Dean vint alors s'asseoir à côté de Castiel, ressentant le trouble qui émanait du jeune homme. Le jeune brun leva alors enfin les yeux vers le chasseur.**

- **Je dois finir ce livre parce que je ne saisis pas tout. **

- **Demain il sera encore là ton bouquin.**

- **Oui mais je n'ai pas le temps.**

**Dean sourit tendrement. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire Castiel, c'était sans doute pour cela.**

- **Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche de le lire demain ? **

**Dean**** attrapa le livre des mains de Cas' et le posa sur le sol. Le jeune homme semblait éviter le regard de Dean, encore perdu dans sa réflexion. **

- **Dean… J'oublie…**

- **Tu oublies quoi ? **

- **Tout. Ce cerveau est décidemment trop petit…**

- **Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Cas' tu me fais peur !**

**Castiel regarda Dean droit dans les yeux, il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il vivait, c'était tellement humain. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire la peur et la désolation qu'il ressentait. Rien ne pouvait exprimer la peur d'oublier ce qu'on était. Maladie du siècle peut-être, maladie affreuse certainement. Alors Castiel**** se rapprocha**** de Dean. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. Lentement il**** embrassa Dean tendrement. Le chasseur****, d'abord surpris, eut un instant de recule. Que ce passait-il ? **

- **Il faudrait qu'on ait une vraie discussion un jour, chuchota Dean en repoussant légèrement Castiel.**

**Castiel s'avança encore et embrassa de nouveau ce Dean qui lui avait valu toutes ses peines. C'était tellement irréel. **

- **Je suis heureux de pouvoir être près de toi de cette manière Dean. **

- **Cas'…**

**Dean poursuivit le mouvement et s'accrocha un peu plus à Castiel pour l'embrasser à nouveau.**

* * *

**Bobby faisait le tour de la voiture. Elle était encore dans un état que l'on pouvait qualifier de passable. La peinture, certes griffée et en combat permanant avec la rouille, n'inquiétait pas plus que cela le vieux chasseur en ce qui concernait ce qu'il pouvait trouver sous le capot. Harry lui avait dégotté une survivante digne de ce nom. **

**- Je pensais la garder pour Fred. **

**- Dans dix ans elle ne voudra plus un clou, lui rappela Bobby.**

**- C'est pourquoi c'est à toi que je la donne.**

**Bobby sourit tout en ouvrant la portière du conducteur. Il inspecta l'intérieur. **

**- Comment on va faire pour la rapatrier ? Demanda Sam, perplexe. Je doute qu'elle roue encore !**

**- J'ai de quoi dans le coffre, répondit Bobby.**

**- OK, je vais chercher.**

**Sam s'éloigna tandis qu'Harry s'avançait près de Bobby. **

**- Alors ça te plait ? **

**- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, ta caisse est à moitié défoncée !**

**Harry sourit simplement, regardant le vieux bout de ferraille.**

**- Je sais que tu feras des merveilles, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et puis, tu pourras le refourguer à l'un des deux garçons.**

**Harry montra Sam d'un coup de tête. Bobby leva les yeux au ciel : jamais ils ne voudraient conduire un engin pareil. Fallait-il qu'il vexe Harry en lui disant ? Certainement pas. **

**- Ils doivent être comme tes fils maintenant. **

**- Je fais du mieux que je peux pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. C'était John leur père. **

**- Je comprends. Tu aurais fait un excellent père, tu sais. **

**Harry regarda tristement son ami et s'en alla aider Sam avec tout l'attirail qu'il avait besoin pour tracter la voiture. Bobby le regarda s'éloigner. Une fois seul, il put s'asseoir profondément dans le siège et contempler la vue que lui offrait le jardin d'Harry. C'était beau et fleuri, la nature, à peine domptée, offrait ce qu'elle avait de plus merveilleux. Elle faisait aussi contraste avec l'intérieur de la maison, nettement moins éclatant de lumière. Tout ne pouvait pas être parfait, jugea Bobby. Non, il devait forcément y avoir une partie plus sombre que les autres.**

**

* * *

Où l'art de ne pas faire avancer l'histoire ! Pas de soucis, prochain chapitre riche en rebondissement... Oui, oui... normalement !**


End file.
